Hide and Seek
by Toni Westbrooks
Summary: The sequel to "TAG, You're It" This sequel follows Nyota and Spock through her Jr. and Sr. year until the last shot of the movie. Rated T but very suggestive
1. Chapter 1

I am so happy to be back to the land of our favorite lovers. Welcome to the sequel of "Tag, you're it" – **Hide and Seek **prepare yourself for loving and laugher, tears, betrayal and the most amazing ride. New characters will be introduced and old ones will change to form new friendships. Are you willing to forget perfection and walk with passion?

My recommendation is that if you haven't read **TAG, **go back and read it before beginning this book. For those of you new to my writing, I have discovered I like to write using music as a sound track. Some people find that it is joyful to listen to the music before reading the chapters. Some people like to read during, some after, and some not at all. "_Do what feels right," Spock Prime._

Special shout out to my e-friend, Donna, who was a real Communications Officer in the United States Army for her help in the research on what classes Nyota would be taking right now. Also, my poor Beta sent me a perfect corrected copy of this chapter only for me to add zillion little things later. Any mistakes you see are mine.

You all help me by asking questions and throwing out songs. I love that. The feeling of this book maybe different, so prepare yourself. I don't know because I let the characters lead me. I just write down what they tell me.

Let's not waste anymore time. Let us begin……..

I do not own…. I just adore….

*****Intro from the last chapter of TAG******

Spock and Uhura spoke every day, mostly about the new language lab he was installing and how it should be completed in a few weeks. On one particularly beautiful summer morning after Spock had finished his morning run, he was met by Gaila. "Hi Commander," she said sleepily. " I'm supposed to tell you '_I've hidden_'. She said the last two words in rusty Vulcan. "That is all." She made her way back up the stairs to go to bed for the first time or go back to bed, he could not make out which.

Closing his eyes, he summoned Nyota and knew exactly where she was. Turning sharply, he moved to the back of the building through the familiar entrance where secret lovers met amongst the foliage and flowers. The horticulture students had done a masterful job keeping this area esthetically pleasing, but he found it of little importance. Standing in front of the closet door, he opened it slowly. A small lopsided grin crept across his face as a soft female voice said in perfect Romulan, "Am I what you **seek**?" As he was pulled inside, he closed and locked the door behind him.

*******

Vanessa Williams - The Sweetest Days

She hadn't seen him in weeks, but he was still just as beautiful. His skin, just as hot to the touch, his smell – oh, his smell – was a mix of adrenaline from his run and smoke from his candles and oils. It beckoned her to capture all of him and never, ever, let him go. She watched as he moved closer, stopping a few millimeters from her and looking into her eyes. He was studying her. He always did. She stood still and waited for directions in the tiny lover's hideaway.

As he watched her, he contemplated the hours and minutes since the last time he had been this close to his fiancé. Her face? Pleasing. Her skin, unblemished, darker, he noted, from the African sun. Her hair flowed from her head like a crown of ebony. Still, nothing was as important as his last observation. She was right in his personal proximity. That was gratifying.

Moving his hand up to her face, he slowly moved it under her chin and brought his face down to meet hers. No words were spoken. None were needed.

If a heat sensor had been placed in the small closet they were in, it would have alerted Starfleet Fire Department to the man and woman sharing the small room moving slowly over and over each other's bodies as if plotting the way to forever and ever. They memorized the sounds coming from each other, so that the path could be followed again with the same results.

They forgot about time and classes and people coming in and out of the greenhouse. They had long since discovered that the closet was virtually sound proof. Spock had made the necessary corrections after the first time they had slept within its walls. Now, they needed each other, and they fed each other what each was missing until each was full.

Her hair wet with sweat from the humid confines of the closet, Nyota rested her head on Spock's bare chest and listened to him regain control of his breathing. It was early Saturday morning and she knew he had no classes to run off to but he was Spock. Duty would soon rear its ugly head. Therefore, she treasured these simple moments with him.

Closing his eyes, he slowly regained his 'center'. He was in no rush to move from the position he was in. He had his Nyota with him. Her head on his chest was appropriate. It didn't belong anywhere else but on top of his torso. He moved one hand from under his head and wrapped it around her. He gave her a light hug and felt her nestle closer to him.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Junior Grade Nyota Uhura," Spock said using his commander's voice.

Lifting her head up while removing the damp hair from her face so she could see him, she looked surprised. "Really? _Really?_ It's official?" she whispered softly. "We've made it?" she asked, watching for his answer and hoping against hope that she had heard him correctly. She prayed that she had not just heard what she wanted to hear.

Without looking at her, Spock dryly replied, "Correct. Your commission is complete. Congratulations, Lieutenant," He said without moving a millimeter.

Nyota couldn't believe it! She sat up, staring at the nondescript wood door. "We made it," she whispered, placing her head in her hands. Spock sat up quickly realizing that she was in despair and needed him.

"Nyota?" Spock queried swiftly without useless intonation

Turning to him, she struggled successfully to reposition her body so they were both facing each other. She wrapped her legs around his back and placed her hands on his face. Smiling, with tears streaming down her face, she sang, " Do you know how many times we have been told 'NO! You can't be with each other, near each other, love each other'. Her question was rhetorical, because before he could answer she planted kisses on his stolid face. He understood and reciprocated.

"We control our own destinies, my Nyota. Never again will we be at the mercy of another's control," Spock replied evenly as he held her in his arms as her hair feathered across his chest. They sat there wrapped in each other, in complete silence; content. For the first time in their lives they were truly free to love one another, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

********

Little Wonders - Rob Thomas

Before leaving each other, they discussed their jobs and the need for continued discretion. Nyota would be Spock's teaching assistant. She would share the duty of teaching some of his lower level classes in addition to sharing his office. Her own classes would consist of: basic communications courses; electronics installation, leadership development, basic compact lifesaving, communications systems installation, basic weapons, hazardous materials, land navigation, and troop organization.

She wasn't worried about the language classes, she would cleft-out of most of those. The others, like basic weapons, leadership development and troop organization, would require a new set of skills that she had never practiced.

Spock listened taciturnly at her concerns. Rubbing her shoulders from behind as he leaned in to kiss her neck, he said simply, "I can think of no one who is more capable of being successful. Do you remember the _tower team challenge_ at camp?"

" I remember being scared to death, but not really all the details. Tell me, Commander. How does that relates to this at all?" she said, placing her head down to accept the neck massage.

There was a slight tone of remembrance in Spock's voice as he took them back to camp. _He began,_ _"As I recall, it was eight days into the start of camp, six days before our first kiss, when the __tower challenge__ was announced." _Memories flooded them both.

********

A very tall woman with a mustache was standing in front of the group of campers. "Hello, boys and girls! Hello! Okay, today we are going to begin to divide you into two groups. Uhura, you are team captain on one team, and Spock, you are team captain on the other," she said, looking at them smugly.

The soon-to-be 14 year-old Uhura looked at the 16 year-old Spock. He returned her gaze with a nod. "This is bull crap," she whispered to him, shaking her head walking forward with Spock and turning to face the other children and teens.

The mustachioed woman continued, " Each of you has been assigned a team. I will call your name and you will stand behind your team captain." As the children were divided, Uhura couldn't help but notice the disparity. Spock's team was made up of the fastest, most gifted athletes, while hers was certainly not. As a matter of fact, her team looked sickly compared to Spock's shiny brass-plated one.

Amused with herself, the woman continued, "Now, the goal is to cross the finish line first and have the most points at the end of the challenge. There are three challenges your team will face. The first will be the **bridge cross,** where each team will be responsible for building a human bridge and crossing the small creek. The second is **tug-of-war**. Each team on one side will pull until someone from the other side is in the mud." She said this with a smirk, looking at Uhura. "Lastly, the **tower**. Each team is responsible for every person climbing the tower. Each person completing the climb is a point for the team. The losing team will wash the camp dishes for a week."

"Any questions?" she asked, with no intention of answering any. "The contest will start tomorrow. I suggest you captains get with your team and make a plan."

Looking around at the unequal teams she smirked and made her way back up to the porch where the other adults were standing.

One of the junior counselors looked alarmed at the two teams. She leaned over and whispered to the hairy lady, "Marge, you made that kind of lopsided, didn't you?"

The hairy lady never turned her head, but she spit out the words, "I'm sick of her attitude! Time to knock her down a couple of pegs. As she waved her hand at Spock, she continued, " Plus, that off-worlder _thing_ can't get in the way if he is on the other team!"

Because of his excellent hearing, Spock overheard every word.

The junior counselor spoke up, "Marge, they are children. I can't let you do this. You must see it's wrong!" she said stepping up, but Marge was ready.

"Listen, I don't really care what you think! This is my last year at this flippin' camp and then I'm gone." "Write a formal complaint," she challenged. "By the time they get it, I'll be gone. Now, shut up and move out of my way!" she said, pushing the junior counselor out of the way with her shoulder as she walked passed."

Spock watched his team move _away_ from him rather than _towards _him. They left him standing alone as they circled a large, red headed boy with obvious physical strength and stamina. The boy, whom the others had chosen as their leader, looked smugly at young Spock. Spock bowed slightly and turned and walked towards Nyota and her wayward bunch.

"Spock, what are you doing here?" she asked puzzled, then looked over her shoulder to see the other team. She began to understand what had just happened. "Those Fuc…, but Spock shot her a look and she stopped herself from the onslaught of curse words she was about to spew at the other team.

Spock spoke with no concern in his voice whatsoever. "One cannot lead a team that has chosen another, "he said in his monotone voice, "When they are in need, I will be here. It is only unfortunate that I cannot assist your team in any way as I am still a part of the other team."

"That's okay, Spock, I understand," she said half-heartedly. Looking in her pocket she pulled out two rubber bands, divided her hair in half, and made quick work of braiding it in two ponies and securing them on the ends with the rubber bands.

"Okay team, lets move over to the cabin and get to know each other," she said with a smile. What she was really thinking was, "_What the hell am I going to do with this band of misfits?_"

Spock watched and listened from a distance. He admired Uhura's tenacity. With great patience, she listened to each camper discuss a skill they had that would be useful to the group, unlike the leader of the other team who was barking out orders. When her team was done she said, "Okay, let's see. You three are biggest, so you will be our anchors. You little ones are the most agile, which will really help with the first challenge."

Leaning in to the somewhat confused group, forcing the group to lean in with her, she said, "Let's become ants."

"Who are the best bridge builders in the world?" she exclaimed, allowing the smallest child to answer.

"Ants!" the child rang out, her chest full of pride.

"Correct!!" Uhura sang back, praising the child by messing her hair. "Come on, we have some more planning to do."

She rose up and began to walk away with the group, but as she did she spoke in hushed tones, " Spock, I know you can hear me." Walking away, holding hands with the youngest of the motley crew she said in Vulcan, "I wish you were here with us."

Coming back in a few hours Uhura noticed that Spock was still in the same spot he was in when she left. It broke her heart to see him alone. Looking at her group, she announced that they could take a small break and to be back in 15 minutes. As the group ran off to use the rest room or get their inhalers, she walked over to her friend. She sat down beside him and kicked the dirt with her foot, making small dust storms appear. She spoke softly. "I hate that they haven't included you," she said as she looked ahead.

Spock spoke in a stoic tone, "It is illogical to hate what one cannot control. Use your resources to control what you can," he said, looking ahead as well.

Uhura turned to look at him, "You're right. We can't beat them in the tug of war. I know that, but the other games, we might just have a chance."

She sat quietly with him the rest of the free time, as they often did when they were together.

With five minutes left to spare, Uhura spoke, "Spock, you are the best friend I've ever had in my whole life! I am really glad you came to camp here." She continued, "Question for you. I didn't think that Vulcan's took vacations. Why does your family?" she asked, standing up and dusting her shorts off.

Spock stood, facing her. "Vulcan's value their privacy, Uhura," he said dryly

Nyota took a small step back and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Spock." She turned and began to walk away until she heard him speak.

"…but I value our companionship and trust your discretion," he said, stepping closer to her, the closest, in fact, they had ever been to each other. S_o she could hear him clearly,_ Uhura notioned to herself. _He smells nice_, she thought and then leaned in to show she was listening.

"My mother is human," Spock said. He waited for a human expression of shock but, when one did not come, he noted this and continued, "She had a "best friend", as you humans would say, that was stationed on the U.S.S. Kelvin. My mother and her friend would often speak of going on family vacations together, but they did not put forth the effort needed to see it to fruition."

Spock looked around and moved closer to her.

"When the Kelvin was destroyed by unknown forces and her friend was lost, my mother decided to follow through with the commitment to go on family vacations. So, every other year we visit Earth for the summer months. Hence, why I met you." he said surreptitiously, slowly moving away from her.

"These little wonders," Uhura whispered to herself, closing her eyes before she realized it.

Spock looked at her with puzzlement in his eyes.

"Explain," he asked, stepping closer to her once again. Something in him moved as he watched her open her eyes. It shook him to his core, and he was forced to quickly push it back down.

"My grandmother, she would say to us that great things come to us in 'these little wonders', meaning turning points of some sort. Would we have met if the U.S.S Kelvin had not been destroyed? And if we had met, would we be best friends like we are now?" she said, finding herself with her stomach turning flip-flops for no reason she could come up with.

Spock looked at his friend and started to comment, but a little voice brought him from his thought of Uhura's words sounding like poetry. Looking down, he could see the small child grab Uhura's hand.

"Time is up, Uhura. The group is back," she said, smiling up at her.

Looking down at the child, Uhura said, "Okay, little one. Here I come. We will need to learn to be tigers now." Looking up, she said, "Spock," but he was already back on the small porch steps with the other group.

"Good bye, Spock, and thank you for your trust in me," she said to him as the little girl pulled her towards her awaiting group, but not before she turned around to see him nod his head.

********

Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger

Uhura didn't see young Spock for the rest of the day, and not until the next morning. Her group met in secret. They even ate dinner and breakfast together. She invited Spock to join them, but he declined. He chose to sit near his group instead. _Damn, he's stubborn, _she thought, laughing to herself. Still, she felt a loss. He wasn't near her like he normally was.

On the day of the trials, Uhura's team looked terrified. She knew it because she was scared too. The other team looked so massive compared to her young and awkward group. Once again, Spock walked over to her when he noticed her emotional state.

"Uhura," he said, "I can think of none who could do a more masterful job than you. Be the girl I met on the bus." He turned and walked away before she could respond.

She _remembered_ that girl. She _liked_ that girl. She _was_ that girl! Turning to her group, she said, "Okay guys, we got this! We know what to do! Be the tiger!" she cheered, causing the group of children to growl in unison. "Louder!!" she yelled "Growl!!!" they said louder and with more force, causing the other group to look a little alarmed.

Uhura's group marched passed the other group with a sense of renewed spirit about them. The counselors were in shock as well, especially the hairy-lipped woman. Uhura's group walked passed her and flipped her off one at a time, even the littlest one, although she used the wrong finger. The meaning was still clear.

As the first game began, Spock watched the groups move into position.

"Remember, ants okay? Let's go!" Uhura said, prompting her team to transform. They had focus! They were ready! They were Ants!

"Fascinating" was all Spock could say, then turned to his team and watched as they fell apart. With no real strategy, their strength alone could not outwit the team approach of Uhura's. Before long, it was clear that Uhura's team had won the first match.

Spock walked swiftly over to his team. "For the next exercise, may I assist you? Your methods are flawed and without forethought," he said, stoically watching the leader of the group's face become as red as his hair.

"We don't need your help, alien freak!" the boy shouted too loudly, as the junior counselor stepped off the porch and rushed over.

"That is it! No more of the ill talk! What? Are we living in the twenty first century? McHenry, apologize!" she said, with authority in her voice. The boy said nothing. "Fine, go to the office and wait for me there. Spock, you are in charge of this group. Take over, they win - it's you, they lose- it's you." With that, she turned to walk to the office with the boy as the hairy lipped woman screamed in her ear.

Spock could hear the junior counselor tell the hairy lady that she had reported her and as of right now, she was fired!

Spock turned and cleared his throat. "Now, I do not fail," he said in the most commanding voice anyone had ever heard him use. " Anyone who wishes to NOT follow my leadership, please remove yourself from my presence, as we will complete this mission without you." In response, the group closed in around him.

He glanced over at Uhura and gave her a look that said, "Game on". Her look said the same.

As Uhura had predicted, the second game was a total wash. Spock's team made easy work of Uhura's in the **tug of war. **Thatmade the last game, the **tower, **the most important one!

The tower was as tall as the largest cabin. Each child had to climb to the top and ring a bell for the team to get a point. Because Spock's team was down one man, this gave Uhura's team a slight advantage, very slight. She knew some of the little ones would be hard-pressed to reach the top, but they said they would try.

At the sound of the whistle the teams were off! This wasn't a race about the fastest time, it was a race using will power. Spock's team took the easy lead, as he had organized them as Uhura had hers, strong climbers behind the weak ones for support. Uhura and Spock on the ground below. Uhura would yell support to her teammates and Spock would give his the look of death if they thought about turning around. Both strategies seemed to be working!

"Help!" yelled a very young voice. Looking up, Spock was the first to spot the young child. "Help me!" she yelled, too terrified to let go. Her shirt had gotten caught on a loose nail and she was stuck and frightened.

Before Uhura could place one foot on the tower rail, Spock was three rails ahead of her! Reaching the young girl, he commanded her to grab hold of him, which she did quickly. Ripping her shirt from the nail, he easily brought the girl down and handed her to the awaiting counselors.

"Thank you Spock," the little girl said, running back over to him and hugging his leg.

"_What is this touching thing human's have?" _ he thought to himself before looking up as Uhura called to him.

"Last one up loses!" she said, laughing at him and waving him up. Spock was up the tower in no time! The race was on! Uhura had a slight lead, but it was not nearly enough to beat him to the bell. With sweat pouring from her face, she laughed as she hung two rails below him. Spock sat on top of the tower like he was king of jungle.

Uhura looked down at her group and yelled, "Be the tiger!" The whole camp began to run around the tower, growling with delight.

As darkness fell, Uhura's group began washing the camp's dinner dishes and singing songs she had learned when they'd had a halfway decent director some years back. It wasn't a bad job when you have this much help. Looking up, Uhura saw pale hands washing dishes on the other side of the large sink.

"Spock! What are you doing here? Your team won," she said smiling at him, happy for his company.

Continuing to wash the dishes and hand them to the little girl he had helped down from the tower to rinse them, he said, "We have much work to do with our language studies. It is logical to work with you as we can continue without delay," he said as placidly as ever.

"I missed you too," she said in Vulcan, smiling at him. She turned to start up another song.

************

After Spock and Uhura were completely dressed and as composed as one can be after spending four and one half hours in a hot closet, she laughed at the memory. "See, I wasn't the first female to adore you," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You always know what to say to me to help me remember who I am. Thank you, my love.

"I'll see you later?" Somewhere other than this closet?" she whispered laughingly at their hideaway.

"Yes. We will need a more private, appropriate place to meet," he said, drawing her into a final tender hug.

"Better places to **Hide**," she said, hugging him back.

Kissing him quickly, she opened the door slowly to make sure the room was clear before she slipped out. He waited until she signaled that she was safely in her room. Then, promptly and with stealthy speed, he too was gone.

tbc

REVIEW ya'll REVIEW

(smile)


	2. Chapter 2

Let us continue….

I do not own….. I love….

*****Intro*****

Spock and Uhura were completely dressed and as composed as one could be in a hot closet for four and one half hours. She laughed at the memory, "See, I wasn't the first female to adore you." she said, kissing him on the cheek, "You always know what to say to me to help me remember who I am. Thank you, my love. I'll see you later? Somewhere other then this closet?" she whispered, laughing at their hide away.

"Yes, we will need more private, appropriate places to meet" he said, drawing her into a final tender hug. "Better places to **Hide**," she said hugging him back. Kissing him quickly, she slowly opened the door, making sure the room was clear before she slipped out. He waited until she signaled that she was safely in her room and promptly, with stealth speed, he himself was gone.

*******

**Alicia Keys - A Woman's Worth**

Uhura and Spock went to work on the language lab. It was all business, no hanky panky on duty. She was professional as was he and they had a duty to Starfleet. She didn't know why this lab was top priority with Starfleet and Spock offered no answers. "We have a mission and we must complete it," was all her stoic lover would say.

The lab was near the Commander's residence hall. It was about twice the size of the lovers closet with room for no more then four comfortably, five uncomfortably. Uhura was one of the students responsible for listening to all alien sub space signatures and recording anything that might be relevant to Starfleet. Because she was Spock's teacher assistant she had the privilege of using his office and running errands for him. They used the errands to their advantage, as she would "pick up" his laundry from his suite and "deliver it" to him every day. For the past two weeks, the only time she would make it back to her dorm room was to change clothes or check on Gaila.

Uhura wasn't the only one who had been assigned to the language labs, there were several others. The lab was to be manned around the clock and needed a battery of students and instructor to keep it in working order. One of the students whom she knew very well was Riley.

Riley works as the computer technician who would edit the reports Uhura and the other students would turn in for the evening shifts. She had had several classes with Riley, H_e is good people_," she told Spock over a late dinner in his quarters.

" I care not what type of person he is Nyota, only that he is competent for the job." Spock spoke sharply in a monotone voice. Uhura noticed the different intensity in his words and stopped to look at him.

"Spock, that was kind of rude." she said, eyeing him closely. "Are you okay? I mean, really" she said crossly, placing the fork down and awaiting his answer.

Spock placed his fork on the napkin and looked across the table at her. "I apologize, my Nyota. I did not intend for my words to come across offensive. I was merely stating my opinion," he declared but hesitated before starting the next statement. "Can you clarify, 'good people' please?" his face showing nothing, but his eyes questioning her statement.

Uhura understood, j_ealous Vulcan, _she thought to herself. Smiling she leaned her head to the side and reached over to touch his hand. " I mean he is a really nice guy. I've had him in a few classes and we have always gotten along. Are you worried about us working so closely together _at night_?" she said, slowing the last few words making them suggestive

Spock sat straight up, removing his hand from hers and pulling on his shirt hard. "No, I just require clarity. Thank You." he said, passively but his eyes narrowed on Nyota as he watched her move towards the bathroom and close the door behind her.

"Mr. Spock," she called from behind the bathroom door. "Riley is very handsome, with his light brown hair and his brown eyes but I like a man with dark hair and eyes that show fire." Spock could hear her move about the bathroom as she continued to talk to him. "His voice is a little squeaky, not manly like yours but he does have a smile to die for." she said, then slowly opened the bathroom door to reveal the smallest, black, baby doll teddy Spock had ever seen, definitely not federation issue.

Nyota walked right up to Spock and leaned in closely only to reach over and take his dinner plate. "Excuse me," she said demurely as she moved more slowly than was required to allow him to view the outfit up close and personal. Moving to the beat only she could hear, she made her way to the other side of the table and picked up her plate. Turning sharply to let the fabric rise and then fall, she could feel his eyes on her. Looking behind her she said smoothly, "but of course, he doesn't have the ears." dropping her eyes and walking into the kitchen.

Moving to the small kitchenette was easy, but she never made it out of the nook. Spock had trapped his prey and was not about to let her leave. It was well past midnight before the two emerged from the kitchen. Leading her by the hand, the two made their way to his meditation station. Uhura sat down first, her legs crossed Native American style and Spock sat behind her, his chest against her back, his knees pointing towards the ceiling, one leg straddling each side of her body.

Spock bent slightly forward, lighting the meditation lamp that was placed on the table in front of them and handing her the match to blow out. "Time to center ourselves." he whispered in her ear and felt her shudder. "Nyota, you were telling me about Cadet Riley." Spock said, breathing deeply in her ear while rubbing her arms with oils.

Uhura, with her eyes closed simply stated, " Hum, Who?" she mumbled as she leaned her head back to rest on his chest.

Spock folds his arms around her completely covering her nakedness and kisses the side of her temple. "Irrelevant" he told her in a hushed tone. "Center yourself now." And he lifts his hand to place it on her meld points to help her relax, but before he could accomplish this there was a small knock at the door.

*******

Brandy - Have You Ever

Nyota and Spock looked at each other suddenly. Spock was up first helping her silently to her feet. Placing his finger to his lips he motioned for her to go to his room. As she moved quickly out of sight, Spock moved to the kitchen to put his Starfleet issues back on. He stopped before moving to the door. _Maybe they have left already?_ he thought to himself but heard the faint knock again.

Looking over his shoulder he could see that Nyota was safely in his bedroom. Approaching the door he wasted little time trying to find out who was there, he would know soon enough.

Uhura stood against the bedroom door; she had found one of Spock's t-shirts to put on as she had left her clothes on the bathroom floor. She could barely hear the conversation but she knew who it was and she was pissed! Looking in his dresser she found some of his regulation jogging pants, which were much too big for her but she didn't care. Pulling the strings as tight she knotted it as tightly as she could.

Barefoot, she stormed out of the room just a Spock was closing the door. He could feel the heat of her anger. He knew she was coming and needed to get rid of the unwelcome visitor before Uhura made it out of the room! Seizing her before she could grab the doorknob he flipped her over his shoulders and made his way quickly back towards the bedroom, putting out the candle with two fingers, he moved quickly passing back through the bedroom door and closing it shut.

"Spock?" Uhura asked with inflamed intonation " How many times has she come here? How many?" she said, as she tried to make her way back outside the bedroom door. "Let me go! I need to talk to her, woman to woman!" she said, looking for her shoes but then remembered they were in the bathroom as well. Spock simply blocked the door and waited for her to calm down.

Pacing back and forth, Uhura was seething, "That bitch!" she said, punching her hand into her palm. "Just let me at her! She knows we are engaged, she knows it!" she stopped to look at him accusatorily. "What the hell is going on Spock?" she said, finally sitting on the bed.

Spock waited a second before approaching her. He moved to stand in front of her and then got on his knees facing her but said nothing. After a few minutes of silence she began to touch his face and then his ears, then back to his face and neck before bending down to get on her knees as well.

Spock slipped his hands under the bottom of the t-shirt she wore and pulled it gently over her head, placing it on the floor. She took his cue and moved to pull his t-shirt off. He stood and helped her up and kissed her softly, "Time for bed, Nyota" he said, his tone indifferent but his eyes were soft and pleaded with her to comply.

They removed their daywear and slipped under the covers. Spock held her until she was completely calm. "Spock, I love you. I just can't stand her!" Uhura said, her temper starting to rise again.

Spock pulled her close to him, "I understand," he said, as he remembered his reaction towards cadet Kirk at one time. " But, I must remind you. You cannot strike her. You know that. Your hands are registered as weapons. You can only use Suus Mahna for self-defense." he stated as a matter of fact.

Uhura turned to face him. She could barely make out his face because the room was so dark but she could feel his breath on her cheek and she moved closer to him. "Can you help me through this?" she said, "Help me be calm. Can we come up with a signal or something?" she whispered and then turned her head into the pillow to yawn. Her eyes, beginning to get use to the darkness, could make out his image; his eyes were closed.

"Spock, the signal? What will the signal be when I'm about to lose it?" she said, half sleep, snuggling up to him and placing her right leg over his.

Spock pulled her, as close as was physically possible and murmured in Swahili, "You will know, my Nyota. You will know." kissing her forehead as he listened to her breathing to help 'center' himself

******

Maroon 5 - Harder To Breathe

Nurse Chapel moved quickly out of the Officers Housing Unit, her face wet with tears. She had arrived at his door only to see a nightie on the kitchen floor and Spock blocking her entrance. "He wouldn't even listen to me!" she said to herself as she walked out in the warm night air. "What could that little girl offer him that I hadn't already given?" she said quietly. " I just have until it is time for his next pon farr or I'll loose him forever," she added with despair in her voice, finding it hard to breathe

As she walked she tried to figure out what she had done wrong. "Spock is perfect." She said as she wiped her face and collected herself. "It must be Uhura! He thinks she is so perfect, first this, first that!" she mumbled and then stopped short and a wicked smile began to spread across her face. She clapped her hands and giggled all the way back to the nurse's dorm.

******

It was early in the morning, still dark outside when Uhura and Spock received a phone call from his mother. Kissing Uhura he made sure she was completely covered before Spock made his way to the view screen. "Computer, who is calling?" he asked stoically in hushed tones. "Mrs. Amanda Grayson from Vulcan, non-emergency"

Turning the view screen as far as he could from the side of the bed Uhura was sleeping in he commanded the screen on. His mother's kind image flooded in view. "Did I wake you?" she asked after bowing to him.

"Yes, Mother but I have received adequate rest and Nyota continues to slumber, so your call is not intruding he said, watching his mother and her hands. "What brings this communication from you?" he said docilely as a son would to his mother.

His mother dusted off imaginary lint, "Does a mother need a reason to call her only son?" she said maternally, smiling at him and looking over his shoulder as something stirring in the background.

Spock looked over his shoulder and asked his mother to excuse him for a moment. "Computer, block view." Spock said quickly watched the screen go black. He walked over to Nyota and placed his hand on her meld points until she was sound asleep and still. He needed to talk to his mother about Nurse Chapel. He really didn't know what to do about her. But didn't want Nyota to become upset again, so he placed her into a deeper slumber.

He walked back over to the viewscreen, commanded it on and watched as his mother rematerialized. "Thank you Mother. I do need your assistance." He turned once more to make sure Nyota was not conscious then he turned back towards his mother. "Mother, the female Earth woman, Nurse Chapel seems to be unable to detach her feelings from me. This causes Nyota emotional strain and may cause Nurse Chapel physical harm one day. I do not understand the need for humans to attach themselves to people when their affections are not reciprocated" Spock's words flowed out of him as he spoke with his mother.

"Spock, is there anything you can think of beyond pon farr that would be encouraging this behavior?" she said, looking concerned.

"Negative, It has been five years, six months since my unwise choice and it appears that she is waiting for me, again." he told his mother composing his words so as not to offend her.

"Oh my, how do you know?" his mother asked quickly, her hands balling into fists.

Spock once again turned looked over his shoulder at Uhura and then back at his mother. "Because, she came to my suite last night and informed me of such. She is a nurse and understands pon farr and it's unpredictability. Seven years is a guide. It could be sooner or later. Because I am half human, one can only speculate." he said to his mother, realizing the delicate information they were sharing.

Spock's mother took a deep breath and asked, "Have you discussed this with Nyota?" placing her hand on her head wrap and smoothing down the material

Spock sat up straight, "No, she was emotionally distraught and my goal was to alleviate the strain, not add to it," searching for clues and wondering if he should be discussing this at all with his aging mother

Lady Amanda could read her son like a book, "Spock, it is okay. Now listen very carefully, wake Nyota and tell her. She's not a doll to protect; she's a woman who deserves to have all the information so she can know what she's up against. We make the most logical decisions when we are well informed" she said, bowing to indicate that the conversation was over.

Spock bowed respectfully "Goodbye Mother, I will take your words into consideration." he said stoically but before he could order the screen off, his mother held up one hand.

"Spock?" she said with foreshadowing in her voice. "Be careful, a woman scorned can be a very dangerous thing."

"Indeed," was Spock's reply and he ordered the view screen off. Walking past the bed, he placed his hand on her meld points bringing her back to her normal sleep REM. Bending down he picked up the clothing that had been placed on the floor and deposited them in the dirty clothes hamper.

He walked into the living room, placed his meditation robe on and lit the candle_. There must be a more discreet way to remedy this dilemma without Nyota being further distressed? _he pondered, closing his eyes and 'centering' himself. 

**********

**The Fray - Over My Head (Cable Car)**

The following weeks were uneventful. The Language lab took shape and the students who were chosen were masterful at their jobs. Riley worked well with everyone as they turned in their reports and he compiled them. Class had started and Uhura was busier than ever! Sometimes she would go days without seeing Spock but they always made up for it in spades.

Because of her schedule, she could no longer practice her workout with him. She would meet Gaila and Kirk most days and workout with them but her life was a blur. The lab was an exciting place for her to be. All those voices, each one that could make all the difference in the universe to the federation. Other than being with Spock, the lab was the place she loved to be the most.

As the seasons rolled into fall, Uhura noticed a slight difference in Spock. "Honey?" she said as he was getting out her Vulcan harp to practice with. "Are you okay?" she said in earnest

Spock stopped and looked in her direction, "Nyota, I do need to speak to you about the lab. However I must admit I have been illogically avoiding the subject hoping it would correct itself." he said walking over and sitting across from her.

She sat quietly and waited for him to continue. "There have been a number of errors in your frequency column as of late. The reports are being submitted with flaws," he said dryly.

Uhura was shocked, "I don't know what to say" she said as her thoughts trailed away to the lab. "I double check everything before I turn them in." she said looking embarrassed, she was not accustomed to failing, not when it is this important.

Spock continued, " I have corrected the errors before turning them into Starfleet. However, my duty is not to correct errors, Lieutenant. Be advised, you have been placed on notice," he said, using his commander voice. This was not Spock her lover talking, this was Spock her Commander.

"I understand, Sir," she said sitting up straight "I'll triple check from now on. Sir" and she swallowed hard to keep the tears from flowing. _Maybe I have been working too hard, but mistakes like that? Never!_ she thought truly confused.

"Very well, let us continue our lesson." Spock said, as if the previous conversation had never taken place.

*****

The next few weeks were torture! Classes were fine but off-world training would soon be taking place. She was not looking forward to being forced to leave Spock, weeks on end for these missions. However, she was looking forward to the rigorous training exercises and being out in the field.

At the lab, she would triple check her work and then stay late and watch as Riley placed her reports with the others before sending it in to Spock. This really seemed to help, as her reports to him were flawless. She was proud of this but it was taking a toll on her physical and mental state. "Nyota," Spock said smartly "Go back to you dorm and get some rest" he told her one evening as she was leaving the lab heading for his suite

Uhura stopped putting on her coat and looked at him. "I wanted to come home with you tonight" she said to him while she held one sleeve in the coat and the other sleeve dangled

Looking around, Spock took the other sleeve and held the end so she could continue to finish the act of dressing. "Nyota, you are tired and need rest. I overlook how fragile human females can be." Spock said, more to himself then to her but his eyes shot up at her expression

Her hands in a fist, tapping her foot on the floor was never a good sign when it came to Nyota. "Spock, I'll have you know that not all human females are fragile! I'm just a little tired that's all. I'll go get some sleep, IN MY OWN ROOM but not because I'm fragile but because I'm too pissed at you to even look at you right now!" she screamed and she stormed out of the room, leaving the Vulcan standing there.

*******

It was early the next morning when Uhura's world began to unravel. Running into Riley she noticed he looked as upset as she did. "Hey Riley, What's wrong?" she said noticing the Halloween decorations that were being hung for the visiting school children who trick-or-treated on the base every year.

Riley looked at her and his mood went from bad to awful. "Uhura, if you only knew what I have done for this woman, you wouldn't be speaking to me." and he rose and left the table.

Uhura watched Riley walk away and then looked in the direction he had been so fixated on. He had been looking at the corner of the Officer's dorm, near Spock suite. Uhura stood and moved quickly towards the stairs that would lead her to her fiancé's door. She had made it just to the corner when she saw his door open. "**Hide**!" she said to herself and ducked behind the corner.

Her heart stopped! Her mind went blank! She couldn't be seeing what she was seeing! Nurse Chapel was coming out of his suite! Smiling and putting her Nurse's overcoat on! _No, wonder he wanted me out of the way! _She said to herself as she slid down the wall, holding her hands over her mouth. _He would not be forgiven again!_ She could hear the door close and Nurse Chapel mumble, "It is all working perfectly, my lover. Silly girl has no idea." as she walks out the opposite exit.

Uhura didn't know what she was doing! Her legs walked her down the hallway, her fingers pushed the access code allowing the door to freely open, her eyes saw the face of her fiancé, seated in his meditation robes and somehow, her mind forced the ring off of her right hand (not her left due to privacy issues) and threw it at him as hard as she could. He caught the ring in mid-air and stood in front of her before she realized what was happening. "Why?" Spock said, dryly but with more emotion than he had ever used

Uhura's heart could only do one thing - break. Slapping him as hard as she could she held herself together. "All this time. All this time I thought it was me!" She said, stepping back from the Vulcan who although he appeared unemotional was clearly upset. Turning to the door she said behind her back. "I will fulfill my duties amicably, but we are no more Commander" and walked out of the room with her head held high.

Commander Spock stood there holding the ring in his hand. _How could this have come to pass? I had planned it so carefully, so logically?_ he thought to himself_. _Changing his clothes he hurried to the phone, first to leave a message for Nyota to call him, second to call Captain Pike and make an appointment for counseling and lastly, the hardest call to make, to Uhura's father. He wanted to talk to him before she did. He needed them to know it was a flawed plan and a grave misunderstanding._ "_To borrow a human term, I am over my head and I **seek** your guidance. Mr. Uhura" Spock said to his ex-father-in- law

"Okay son," Nyota's father said, "What did you do?" wiping sleep out of his eyes

)))))))

(Oh, no somebody is in trouble! MEN! – Please review)

The Character Riley is from TOS, If you want to see what he looks like go to youtube and look up .com/watch?v=a6YOQMfiCKI it also shows her playing the Vulcan harp

tbc

(smile)


	3. Chapter 3

Back from Vegas and it was amazing.

Let us continue… I do not own….I just love, love, love, love

Uhura's heart could only do one thing - break. After slapping him as hard as she could, she still managed to hold herself together. "All this time. All this time, I thought it was me!" She screeched, stepping back from the Vulcan who, although he appeared unemotional, was actually very upset. As she turned to the door she said behind her back, "I will fulfill my duties amicably, but we are through, Commander." Then, she walked out of the room with her head held high. Commander Spock stood there holding the returned ring in his hand.

"_How could this have come to pass?"_ he thought to himself,_ "I had planned it so carefully, so logically". _Spock hurried to the phone after changing his clothes. First, he left a message for Nyota to call him. Second, he called Captain Pike to make an appointment for counseling. Last, he made the hardest call. He called Nyota's father.

Spock wanted to talk to Mr. Uhura before his daughter did. He needed to tell him that the plan was flawed and that it caused a grave misunderstanding. _ "_To borrow a human term, I am in over my head and I **seek** your guidance, Mr. Uhura," Spock said to his ex-father-in- law

Wiping sleep out of his eyes, Nyota's father said, "Okay, son. What did you do?"

________

**Say what you need to say – John Mayer**

"Please excuse me, sir, for pulling you from your slumber. It is imperative that I converse with you, " Spock spoke clearly but with solemn eyes. He was unable to look at the view screen. "I…I don't know how to proceed. Nyota has never been this displeased with me."

"How mad, Mr. Spock?" Nyota's father said. He noticed the Vulcan's demeanor as he watched him take a shaky breath.

"Mr. Spock. Tell me what happened?" he said trying to keep his voice even.

Spock raised his eyes to meet Mr. Uhura's as he began to speak scientifically and straightforward without a hint of emotion, in a manner only a Vulcan would find logical. The manner in which he spoke forced Mr. Uhura to remember that he was a Vulcan after all, so he listened to his words but watched his eyes.

"Mr. Uhura, I do not know if you have been privilege to our history as it pertains to our relationships before Nyota and I were betrothed. Regretfully, I have been forced to seek outside relationships due to medical need. I would prefer not to discuss the specifics of the condition at this time, however, the person who assisted me in my … therapy has since affixed herself to me at an emotional level that is upsetting to Nyota." Spock spoke as if he were explaining warp drive to an engineering student.

Mr. Uhura's eyes slanted, "Go on" was all he would say as he leaned closer to the view screen and adjusted his robe.

Spock continued, "Because I wished to spare Nyota additional emotional distress, I felt the logical thing was to have …the therapist over to my…our suite to discuss how she could find her 'center'. I believed, logically, that if she meditated and found her 'center', then she would see how fruitless her advances were towards me. Meditation works for my Nyota and she finds her 'center' easily for a human," he further explained.

"Uh huh," replied Mr. Uhura, closely watching the Vulcan's eyes.

"Logically, Nyota could not be present when this occurred, so I ordered her to stay in her dorm room for the night. Her reaction to my command was somewhat more emotional than I had anticipated, but she complied with my request. Unfortunately, meditation did not have the desired effect on. Nurse Chap… I mean, the therapist. She was not at all 'centered'. I believe I may have aggravated the situation as she became rather aggressive with her proximity and I was forced to escort her out of .. our suite," Spock finished. He then thought about how much he hoped he could continue to say, _our suite_.

Mr. Uhura placed his hand on his head. "And how did Nyota find out about you inviting the "other woman" up to _your_ suite?" He asked. Spock presumed the tone he heard in his voice was concern for his daughter.

"_Our_ suite, sir," Spock corrected him before continuing.

"I can only surmise that Nyota arrived here to see me and saw her leaving," he responded. "Nyota, entered the room and …"

Spock had some difficulty putting his thoughts of what had happened together. Spock thought, '_some thing's should always remain private between a couple'_. He leaned back in his chair, looking at the ring he was still holding in his hand from just a few moments ago.

Mr. Uhura's face softened, "I'm not going to lie to you, son. This looks bad, really bad." He folded his arms and sat back. " I mean, think about what this must look like to Nyota?" he offered.

"Sir, I need assistance," Spock spoke out loud, more to himself than to Mr. Uhura. "Logic has never failed me before, not like this."

"First of all, I will need to speak to my daughter, you understand that, Mr. Spock? I think you and Ny are close enough to work through anything," Mr. Uhura reassured his would-be son-in-law. "but Spock, what did she say when you went after her?"

Spock's eyebrow went up. "I did not pursue her sir. There was no poking to indicate such action was warranted. There was some physical contact, however," he said, placing his hand up against his face unconsciously and then quickly lowering it".

"I see." Mr. Uhura pretended he didn't notice Spock's gesture.

"Well, how long has it been since this all blew up in your face?" Mr. Uhura grunted at his Freudian slip.

Spock looked up puzzled. "There was no explosion, sir? Clarify, please?" he queried.

Mr. Uhura had to stifle the laugh. "No, son," he said, unfolding his arms and placing his hand on his head. "How long has it been since the argument?"

"It has been 7 point 45 minutes since she departed my doorway." Spock said, matter-of-factly.

"Go get her!" Mr. Uhura said with urgency. "Make her listen to you!" Although he warned, "Prepare to be called a bunch of names."

"Just so you know, he conceded, "I think you deserve it for bringing another woman into your house without Nyota knowing about it. So take it!" he ordered, pointing at the screen, "Let her get it all out! Just keep apologizing until she gets tired of seeing your face and hearing the words."

_And Mr. Spock…_?" he reiterated, "remember that you just screwed the pooch. If you want her you are going to have to start all over. That is_, __**if**_you want her_?_" He let the last words seep in slowly.

Spock quickly stood. "Thank you, Mr. Uhura," he said with authority and commanded the view screen off before Uhura's father could respond.

As he headed for the door, the view screen sounded again. '_Captain Pike_ _on the line'._

Spock stopped, breathed deeply, and walked back to the view screen to press the "on" button. Speaking quickly to intercept the Captain before he said _Hello_, Spock said in a rush, "Captain, thank you for returning my call, but I must beg your pardon. I must find Lieutenant Jr. Class Uhura, sir."

Now it was the Captain's turn to interrupt. "Spock, I'm in my office looking out the window and she's right outside," he said, scratching his head, "Um, it looks like she's talking to herself?"

**______________**

Spock stared at the view screen. "Sir, can you hear what she is saying?" he asked far more quickly than was proper for a Vulcan, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I'm too far away to hear her. I can't even read her lips because she is walking up and down the sidewalk, almost in a circle. Uh, Commander, what's going on?" Pike asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Excuse me sir. In which direction is she circling?" Spock questioned aggressively. He was standing at the ready to move.

"Uh, what?" Pike responded, turning his head quickly from the view screen back towards the window.

"Please sir! Which direction?" Spock asked more evenly. He tried to 'center' himself while attempting to summon her.

Pike's voice quickened. "Well, she was circling clockwise, but then she stopped to shake her head like she was having some sort of spastic headache!" he answered. "I think I need to call medical!" he said to Spock as he started to reach for his portable communicator."

"No, Captain!" he implored. "Again, I have made an error in judgment. I was attempting to summon her, but it will not happen again."

"Please," he pleaded, "what is she doing now?"

"You can do that?" Pike asked before shaking his head. "Spock, why don't you come to the office and get her yourself? Talk out whatever you need to, but I'm not sure how knowing in what direction she is circling is going to help you out of whatever you have gotten yourself into!" he declared, placing the communication device back on the table.

"I do not want to rush into judgment without all of the pertinent information, " Spock said.

Pike was confused. "Now she's circling counter-clockwise, commander"

Spock drifted back into a long lost memory.

**______**

**When somebody loved me – Toy story 2**

It was two and one half weeks into camp and Young Spock and Nyota Uhura were becoming quite the secret couple when Uhura received what would have been great news in any other year.

"Uhura," one of the Junior Aides said, "You've been sprung!" The Aide handed her a note that said, 'Congratulations!' Uhura took the note and looked at the address.

It read, "_United Federation Of Planets- Summer Camp Admission Letter_." Uhura's eyes became as big as saucers. "Spock!" she yelled, running in his direction. Spock meditated under the tree house during this time of day.

She ran the whole way, yelling excitedly. She startled Spock from his meditation. He arose and ran in her direction when he heard her. He reached for her, looking at her closely to see what had happened to cause her to be in such an emotional state.

"What has happened? Are you physically harmed in any way?" He asked her as he looked into her large brown eyes. He noticed that, when the sun hit them just right, they looked more hazel.

Nyota caught her breath, "No, I'm sorry! Look! Look what I received today!" She spoke in Vulcan, shooting her arm out and waving the letter. "It is from United Federation Space Camp! I've wanted to go there for years!" she admitted. She handed the letter to him with shaking hands. "Open it and read it to me, please?" she implored. She thrust the letter into his hands.

Spock took the letter and opened it carefully, " Dear Ms. Uhura," Spock stopped to notice that Uhura was walking clock-wise in a circle as he read.

"Please, continue Spock," she begged and then turned to walk clock-wise.

Spock continued, "_It is our pleasure to inform you that your application has been reviewed and you have been formally invited to attend this year's Space Camp on the Mars Colony, starting on the third week of the current Earth month. Congratulations- Recruitment Office."_

Spock stopped reading and said, "That would mean you must leave tomorrow." Without realizing it, he had said it more to himself than to Uhura. That's when he noticed that Uhura had stopped circling and was standing still.

She walked over to him, gently took the letter and reread it. Lowering her hands, she looked up at Spock. "Damn, I.. I don't know what I'm suppose to do now?" she said, walking toward him and resting her head on his chest.

Spock placed an arm around her. "Logically, this is a fascinating opportunity. It is one that you cannot take lightly. You must go." He encouraged. Spock spoke stoically, but held her slightly tighter than before.

Nyota put both arms around his waist?. "You stayed for me," she decided, "I'll stay for you." She said it with sadness in her voice, but looked up at him and smiled.

Bending down, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "No, that I cannot allow that,_**my Nyota**__?_." He felt her draw back.

"You cannot allow? _**You**__ cannot allow?"_ she said sharply. Confused, she stepped back_**.**_ "I am my own person, Spock."

"I understand this, Nyota," he countered. "You always have, and I suspect, you always will be your own person. If this opportunity were presented to me however, logically, I would have to strongly consider it."

Nyota looked up in surprise. "You would leave me?" she said crestfallen.

Spock took a step forward. "Nyota, I didn't mean to cause you emotional distress. I.. I was trying to be, _what is the human word_, supportive," he explained with docile eyes. "I would never," he said as he attempted to take her hand.

Nyota pulled her hand back. Finally she said, "Spock, I need time to think okay?" He watched as she turned and headed back to camp alone.

He didn't see her again until after lunch. She was in the corner of the camp, near_ the bunkhouses _talking to herself. He watched her walk in long circles, first clockwise. She would stop and read the note, kick the dirt, curse a few times in one language or the other, making sure no adults were around to hear, and stomp until she threw her hands up and was still.

Spock walked out to meet her. Everyone else simply watched her from afar, but Spock slowly drew near.

"Nyota, I will not disturb you for long, " he said to her in Vulcan. "I wanted you to know that, whatever decision you make, I will always support you. If you choose to leave, I will write you and send daily communications because… you are important to me, no matter where you are." With that, he turned and walked swiftly around to the back of the building to 'center' himself.

Peeking around the corner, he could see her, walking back and forth in the same spot until she began circling, this time counter-clockwise as her mannerisms becoming less agitated. As she stopped and read the notice she seemed calmer.

Illogically, Spock felt as if watching her had rendered him immobile. He couldn't get his Vulcan legs to move. He didn't want to miss any of her since this could be the last time he observed his girlfriend for quite some time.

Suddenly, Uhura stopped circling, looked up, and smiled. Spock could see that she was walking towards him, so he stood very still. She walked up, then passed him, stating in unpolished Klingon, "Come, talk to me." Spock nodded. He walked with her until they arrived at their favorite place, the tree house.

"Would you really have left me?" she inquired, looking lovingly at him while taking his hand. She already knew his answer.

Spock moved closer. "Never," he said, so quickly that she knew he was telling the truth.

"Well, there is always next summer, right?" she said as she took the letter out of her pocket. She tore it into tiny little pieces and threw it up in the air like confetti.

Before the last tiny piece hit the ground, Spock was holding her in his arms. His eyes closed and his head rested gently on hers. He was grateful to have a few more weeks with this human, _his Nyota._

**Behind these hazel eyes – Kelly Clarkson **

Pike watched his friend' slowly return to the present.

"Spock, are you okay? " Pike asked, looking at him with growing concern.

"Which way, sir?" was all the Vulcan could say as he held the ring so tightly that he bent it, and green liquid dripped silently from his hand.

______

Nyota Uhura walked, stood, chanted, cursed, and then walked in circles in the early morning hours. She was hurt and tired; hurt from the pain she felt over being betrayed and tired of running herself ragged trying to be perfect all the time.

Walking clockwise she would chastise herself and then Spock. "I can't believe I hit him. I can't believe it!" she would say with sadness in her voice. The next second she would hiss, "He disserved it, lying sack of Romulan crap! How could he?" Nyota stomped the ground while continuing to walk in a clockwise circle.

"I'm so tired, so very tired!" she said, nearly surrendering to tears. "Maybe, there is a good reason why she was there, " she hoped, attempting to regain her composure.

That's when she felt Spock trying to summon her. Grabbing her head, she shook it violently. "No, don't you dare call me. DON'T YOU DARE!!!" she said as loudly as she could.

The few people walking or jogging this early gave her a wide space in which to do whatever it was she was doing. She continued to walk in long circles, curse and stomp her feet.

"But he would never hurt me," she mused. "He told me he wouldn't, and Vulcan's don't lie." She stopped and bent down, trying to keep it together. "Oh, God what have I done?" she wailed. She continued her inner assault.

Returning to fury, she spat, "Nyota, you caught him with another woman! He is a cheater!" she said, but she choked on the words.

Stopping to control the coughing, she walked over to a tree and leaned on it with one hand. The other hand held her heart. "I'm so confused. Maybe, I just need to talk to him. " She moved away from the tree and headed back to his suite, then stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"They could have been just talking," she acknowledged. She had begun walking counter-clockwise. "Maybe, he was just trying to keep me out of it. I do have a nasty temper".

"I've always been one to jump to conclusions!" she said, scolding herself. "And what was that Riley thing? What _woman_ was he talking about?"

Suddenly, Uhura stopped moving and her chest began to swell. "Spock didn't even come after me! That tells me right there, that he doesn't care!" She began to walk clockwise again.

"I'll do my job!" she vowed. "I'll be the best damned assistant he has _ever_ seen! He can have Nurse Chap-ass for all I care!"

"I will **hide** my heartbreak, because I will never let him see me cry!" With that, she stood still as the autumn wind blew gold and brown leaves against her federation boots.

________

Spock looked at the view screen intently and asked again, "Which way, sir?" he asked again. He placed the ring on the table nearby and wiped his hand on his pants leg.

Captain Pike mumbled something about needing to be back on a ship and turned away from the view screen in the direction Nyota was standing. He looked closely, squinted and walked as close to the window as he possibly could.

"Commander, she is no longer walking clockwise," he relayed.

Spock relaxed. "This is a favorable reaction," he said to his Captain.

"She is not going in circles at all anymore, Spock," Captain Pike continued with trepidation.

"Captain, what do you see?" Spock said.

Now so close to the window that the automatic defogger was working overtime to clean his breath marks, Captain Pike added, "Commander, please don't do anything hasty. You may not like the answers that you **seek**? What am I saying? You're a Vulcan, you never do anything hasty."

Captain Pike amused himself with this comment until he contrarily remembered the _Vulcan Sneak Attack_ that had nearly destroyed the base.

Spock looked into the view screen, but could only see the wall as Captain Pike had moved out of view.

"What Captain?" the Vulcan calmly inquired. If Captain Pike had only seen Spock's eyes, he might have not said his next few words.

"She is gone, Commander," Pike said, walking back to the view screen, "She walked off with someone, _and before you ask_, I don't know who he is! I can't tell from here."

"Commander? _Commander!?_"

Looking into an empty suite, Pike wished more than ever that he were back on his ship in the quiet of outer space.

Please review

Okay, what's going on?

Tondelayo (smile)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fray- Never Say Never**

Spock moved through the campus in pursuit of the woman he loved and might have just lost due to an error in logic, an error in logic with a human but not just any human, his Nyota. For years, he had been a part of her life and she his. How could his life be gratifying without her? Memories flooded his mind. Memories of a tree house, a meditation fort, camp exercises and adventure, greenhouses, lovers hide-a-way and a home, their home but worst of all, the thought of him no longer able to hold her or the children they would someday have. It made his focus sharper!

The campus was covered with orange and brown holiday banners. Cadets were coming and going happily and no one seemed to notice him. He looked everywhere for her, her dorm room, the greenhouse,: he strolled through the male dormitory hoping that she wouldn't be finding comfort in another man's arms before he could find her to explain.

"No," he said shaking the thought out of his head. Rounding the corner, to his relief, she was not with the one person he feared, Kirk. Lieutenant Jr. grade Kirk was on the practice football field and Nyota wasn't in the stands or anywhere on the sports complex that he could uncover.

Spock stopped and approached the nearby communication relay to check his messages. There were three: One from Mr. Uhura worried that he hadn't heard from her; One from Captain Pike informing him that he had canceled his classes due to Nyota's medical condition. "Medical condition?" Spock's face showed nothing, but his muscles tightened and he placed his ear as close to the receiver as possible.

The third message confirmed the second, "Commander Spock, this is Dr. McCoy – your, uhm, Lieutenant Uhura is in sickbay and has asked for you to come and sign as her next of …kin." he said

The receiver swung on its cord as the Vulcan ran, not walked, as fast as he could towards the school's infirmary! Life around him was a blur and he cared not about the stares he received as he hit the infirmary doors because they were designed to slow down the hyper-focused, concerned loved ones of the patients inside. Glass shook but held firm and in time the doors opened enough to let him through.

Dr. McCoy, hearing the commotion, walked briskly out of his office. He placed his hands in the air as he said, " Whoa, cowboy, whoa now! Come with me, she is resting right now." Spock didn't want to go with Dr. McCoy; he just wanted to see his Nyota.

"Commander, You cannot see her now! Come with me or go away, you choose!" McCoy said sharply and pointed at his office door.

Spock 'centered' himself and walked into the office and did as instructed, sat in the chair opposite of the Doctor's desk. Dr. McCoy's desk was ordered and neat. Files were pristine and labeled in alphabetical order. Spock watched as he looked for something then swore under his breath and pushed the com button. "Nurse, I'm missing a patient file. Have you seen it!" he spit the words without any regard for the person on the other ends feelings.

"Oh, yes sir. I have it sir." a woman's voice stated nervously

Dr. McCoy looked rather shocked and confused, "Well, bring the damn thing back here!" he said, rising from his desk as the Nurse came into the room holding the file. Spock looked up in time to see Dr. McCoy snatch the file from the Nurse and silently chastise her for removing it from his office.

Spock sat up straight, his face solemn but if looks could kill, Nurse Chapel would have died right there! She caught the glance and chose to look away but the doctor caught both interactions. Dr. McCoy was trained to notice subtle interactions. That is what made him such an astute doctor.

Turning sharply his back to her, the Doctor spoke sternly after grabbing the file. She couldn't see his face but the meaning of his words was very clear. "Nurse Chapel, I'm taking you off this case. I'll reassign someone else to her care. You have the rest of the week off. Oh, and we will talk later, close the door on your way out."

Nurse Chapel raised one hand to protest but knew when Dr. McCoy used a certain tone _that was it_. So she simply said, "Yes, Doctor" and turned with a worried look on her face and left.

------------

**Five For Fighting - 100 Years**

Once the door was closed, Spock turned his attention to the doctor. "Dr. McCoy, may I inquire about Lieutenant Uhura?" he said stoically, bracing himself for whatever news the doctor would give him.

"No, Not until you sign this release form." The doctor responded curtly, placing Padd forms in front of Spock.

Spock quickly understood the "next of kin" permission to treat forms. He had seen his mother and father fill them out when someone in his family was ill but this was the first time he himself had been asked to sign papers for someone – _his _family.

Under the heading of "relationship to the patient" Spock did not hesitate, he quickly signed "fiancé" and returned the Padd to the doctor.

Looking at the Padd the doctor scanned it for all the proper items signed and secretly noted the relationship line. "This will be sufficient until her parents arrive. She wouldn't let me call them. Now, that duty falls to you." He then leaned in and said, "She is your fiancé and you treat her with such disregard for her physical well being?" his words full of anger.

"I do not understand doctor. Clarify" Spock said, his eyes gave him away before he could 'center' himself. He truly didn't understand.

The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Commander, but this little girl is special to a lot of people, me being one of them. So you can imagine when I found her so upset, standing on the sidewalk this morning, I was taken aback." the doctor said, softening his tone

McCoy continued, " She looked so tired and anemic so I took a quick scan and was surprised that her brainwaves showed that she hasn't been reaching REM sleep for days, maybe months!" he said looking at the Vulcan

Opening the file McCoy began reading, " Upon concluding the medical exam it was found that she suffered from sleep deprivation and a secondary infection caused by the multiple birth control methods." , closing the file sharply and looking directly at the Vulcan. "How in the hell did you not know she wasn't sleeping? I understand the infection; it was moving through her bloodstream. Thank goodness we caught it early but the not sleeping? I don't understand." he said, then turned to check a monitor "Excuse me, Mr. Spock" he clamored, moving quickly out the door.

Spock sat still until, seconds after the doctor left, Uhura summoned him with an urgency he had never felt come from her. Leaping to his feet, he raced past the doctor and the doctor's shouts to stop, turning down the long private hallway he unfortunately knew well. This was the private ward where he and Nurse Chapel were allowed to perform his "medical treatment" some years ago.

He was running so fast that he had to make a correction as he had passed the door. Turning sharply, he opened it and was shocked at her condition. An I. attached to her arm like an unwelcome Lxoyo worm, slithering in time to her thrashing body. She was sweating profusely, her hair slick to her head and her eyes wild. "Spock!" she screamed summoning him over and over.

Spock moved quickly, "I am here Nyota. I am here," he said, moving to the bed and placing his hands gently on her face_. She is so hot_. he thought to himself. He had to block her summons', they were sporadic and uncontrolled and he needed to be clear to help her.

He stood there and looked at her, trapped in the confines of the gray walls. No flowers, or sunshine, no pictures of any kind. Gray walls and blue hospital blankets and white sheets covered in perspiration! All of which were practical and logical but none spoke of the joy for life that his Nyota brought to people.

A few seconds later, but what seemed like hours to the Vulcan, Doctor McCoy and his new nurse rushed into the room with a hypo-spay and began running diagnostics. "Get out!" Dr. McCoy shouted at the Vulcan. "Nurse, get him out of here!' McCoy yelled again.

The nurse walked quickly to the bed and placed herself between Uhura and Spock. "Commander please, we need room to work on her. Please Commander, let us do our duty."she said very professionally

The last words helped to snap Spock too. "Duty? Yes nurse" he said slowly and gently removed his hands from Nyota's face. He turned reluctantly and moved to the hallway, jumping slightly at the noise the door made when it closed behind him.

He could not hear the doctor or nurse because the walls and doors were very well insulated and virtually sound proof. That was why his pon farr occurred here, but he wasn't thinking of that mistake. He was only thinking _that logically he could continue his life without her. The question was would he want to_? Spock leaned on the wall, closed his eyes and waited.

________

**George Michael; Elton John - Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me**

Dr. McCoy came out of the room, wringing his hands after washing them. Spock opened his eyes and waited for the doctor to give him some news about his Nyota.

The doctor turned and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Commander, I need to ask you some personal questions? Did…, did Nyota take medication to stay up, that you know of?" he asked, looking closely at the Vulcan

"No, Nyota did not believe in taking medicines unless absolutely necessary. Even if she was ill, she would meditate first before taking something. I don't have human medicine beyond the aspirin-like pain relievers in our suite," he said candidly, trying to look into the room at her "Why doctor?" he inquired, focusing on the question.

The doctor rubbed his head, "Well, because she had an adverse reaction to the medication designed to fight the secondary infection and barbiturate drugs she had somehow ingested. She was compromised." he stated almost apologetically. "The drug was somehow left off the screening report." he said, looking back at something or someone, Spock could not tell.

"Is she functioning properly, doctor? Is she going to be okay?" Spock asked quickly. He remembered his human mother asking him this same question over and over throughout his youth. He understood its importance now.

"Well, I think we have the interaction under control, but she will need to stay here to detoxify her blood stream and fight the infection. Nether drug is a gentle one on the body." Dr. McCoy stated gruffly. "She is not going to be feeling like doing anything for sometime so, I think we will keep her in a medical coma for the first few days and then ease her out of it." McCoy repeating the treatment to himself more than to Spock

"Mr. Spock, I don't know what's going on but someone has been giving her anti-sleeping pills, strong ones, not the kind you would buy over the counter. It's not illegal for her to take them so there will be no report but if she was not taking them herself, someone else has been feeding them to her." McCoy stated and then moved closer to Spock "She maybe in danger and you need to do your _job_ and protect her or find someone who cares enough too!" McCoy said, his words like ice as he turned and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Spock spied a chair and lumbered over to it. _How could he be so irresponsible towards her well-being? _He thought to himself. _She had been very tired lately but he assumed that she would regulate her sleep as he did._ He stated in his inner thoughts_. "She is only human." _ He remembers his father saying that about his mother. He often felt it to be a negative statement towards humanity, but now he understood. His father was concerned about his mother's welfare. _She is only human_. He vowed never to forget that again

"I'm so tired." He remembers her saying to him several times for the past few week but she would not let him place her in a meditative state. "I'll just stay up and check the language lab reports with you." she said, yawning. He continued to reminisce and then chastised himself for being confident that she had valued her duty and workmanship after the very rough start in the early months. Now he was starting to wonder if those mistakes were hers or some unknown force working against them?

_Had he been too busy to notice her or wrapped up in fixing Nurse Chapel's advances that he let the woman he __should__ have been taking care of become ill in his proximity_? he contemplated.

As a million of these thoughts ran through his mind, he could not 'center' himself. He needed to, however; Nyota needed him to be clear. Someone was trying to destroy her and he needed to find out who and why.

Standing, he made his way back out to the nearest public communication device. He needed to call Mr. And Mrs. Uhura and his mother and father and let them know about Nyota. Then he needed to see how many days Pike had cleared his schedule.

He would return to duty if ordered but he hoped, just this one time, that Pike had taken his teaching duty away from him. He could monitor the language lab by remote and have Riley deliver the reports to him directly to the infirmary. Nyota would expect him to stay and he really desired to be here with her_. It was my job to take care of her, I have failed at this, I will not fail again!_ he said with conviction.

The communication device rang only two times before a frantic voice answered, "Hello, Ny is that you?" Mr. Uhura said, Spock could hear Chica in the background asking "Is it her? Is she okay?"

Spock took a deep breath, "Mr. Uhura, this is Spock. Nyota is in the medical wing due to a secondary infection, sleep deprivation and possible barbiturates interaction." He relayed the information to her father in as orderly a way as he could.

Mr. Uhura simply said, "Spock, did I just hear you say my daughter is in the hospital with multiple medical ailments?" his words smoldering

"Yes, I have been neglectful in my duty to her welfare. It will not happen again." Spock replied in Commander mode

Mr. Uhura replied in father mode, "You're damn right it won't. We'll be on the first flight out tomorrow morning. We're taking her home, Mr. Spock!" he seethed as the communication device went dead.

_________

Christina Aguilera - I Turn To You

Spock took the receiver and placed it back in its holder. _They are taking her home? Never! Never again would he allow anyone to rip them apart! Nyota and he would make that decision when she was well enough! _He hammered the words in his mind hard! The reaction of losing her was so acute that it turned his stomach and reminded him of something so vile that he had to close his eyes and push the memories back down. "_Not now!" _ he said to himself . Noticing the time, he decided to wait and call his mother and father when they would be awake.

Checking on her one more time, he called Captain Pike and gave him an update, leaving out the barbiturates interaction. He required more information and refused to allow that to be entered into her records at all. Thankfully, Captain Pike had secured a sub-instructor for most of his lower classes but he would be required to teach one of the upper level classes; ironically one that Uhura could have easily taught for him because she had done so in the past. The irony was not lost on Spock.

Walking back to her room, he found a chair and placed it beside her bed. There were more tubes than before and more monitors. He reached over and softly moved the hair out of her face and was so very temped to meld with her. He wanted, needed to be closer to her but knew that he should not. Her system was already so weak, at meld might do more damage or worse so he moved his hands down her cheek and rested them finally on the covers besides hers.

He did not know how long he sat there before the first visitor arrived. "Excuse me, Mr. Spock? How is she doing?" Spock turned towards the voice and motioned for them to take his seat. It was Gaila.

"I heard she was sick but I didn't think she would look this bad," she replied in shock. "What happened to her? I know she was tired but she has always driven herself. She was moody and pouty but I just thought it was a phase she was going through!" she said through tears

"This room is so bland. I…I'm sorry. I'm just not used to seeing her this way." she moaned softly.

Spock's voice sounded weak because he hadn't spoken to anyone in hours. "Lieutenant Uhura is strong, she will persevere. I do need some assistance, Cadet Gaila." He said and then motioned for her to come out of the room with him.

"I believe someone has been giving Lieutenant Uhura barbiturates" he stated straightforwardly but watched as Gaila shook her head.

"Barbiturates? I don't know what that is. A drug of some kind, Commander?" Gaila inquired, biting her nails, her eyes wide with fear

Spock answered the question quickly, "Anti-Sleeping pills, caused her to be more emotional than she normally would have been. It also explains her problems that are worse than insomnia." he reported dryly

"Who would want to hurt her so badly that…." Then Gaila's eyes narrowed. "You don't think?" she questioned nervously.

"It is unclear and not highly likely but not entirely out of the question that your suspect and mine are the same. I need your assistance and covert operation is key." he responded.

Leaning closer to him, she placed her hands on her hips and said, " Yes, keep it quiet and find the bastard who did this. Got it!" Gaila said quietly.

Spock stood as tall as he could, "One more thing. Could you sit with her while I go back to our suite and get some supplies?" he inquired.

"Yes" she responded quickly.

Commander Spock turned and headed in the direction of the Officers' barracks. He made quick work of packing supplies and non-essential items and was back with his Nyota, within thirty minutes.

Gaila stood and watched the Vulcan do the most un-Vulcan things. He removed the blue hospital blanket and replaced it with the one his mother had made for him. He took the only picture he had of both of them and placed it on the bedside table. He had apparently stopped by the gift shop and brought her some flowers in a vase and placed them outside her door on a small table he had moved from the hallway and the most surprising thing, he laid two books down on the bottom of the bed to read to her while she was in the medical coma. Gaila peeked at the titles, Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein, Vulcan edition and Romulan, all three dialects – 2nd edition.

Gaila looked lovingly at the Commander. _He may __**hide**__ his feelings but when it really counts, he knows how to show love._ she thought to herself

"I know what to do Commander. I'll get the information you **seek**," she swore, as she rose from the chair, bending over to touch Nyota's hand. "Oh and Commander Spock, don't be to hard on yourself. I didn't see it ether." she spoke comfortingly to him

Spock nodded and Gaila swiftly departed.

tbc

Okay, so I'm going to take a wee bit of a break to get the real world under control. I'll be back though. Oh and don't worry, we will get the dirty…. Well, see ya soon.

.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,904677, For information regarding the effects of anti-sleeping pills

Don't feel too bad if you were mad at Nyota's behavior. Spock didn't even pick it up.

Tondelayo (smile)


	5. Chapter 5

…Let us continue

I do not own Star Trek… I just love it so much it hurts

Intro:

Gaila stood and watched the Vulcan do the most un-Vulcan things. He removed the blue hospital blanket and replaced it with the one his mother had made for him. He took the only picture he had of both of them and placed it on the bedside table. He had apparently stopped by the gift shop and brought her some flowers in a vase and placed them outside her door on a small table he had moved from the hallway and the most surprising thing, he laid two books down on the bottom of the bed to read to her while she was in the medical coma. Gaila peeked at the titles, Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein, Vulcan edition and Romulan, all three dialects – 2nd edition.

Gaila looked lovingly at the Commander. _He may __**hide**__ his feelings but when it really counts, he knows how to show love._ she thought to herself

"I know what to do Commander. I'll get the information you **seek**," she swore, as she rose from the chair, bending over to touch Nyota's hand. "Oh and Commander Spock, don't be to hard on yourself. I didn't see it ether." she spoke comfortingly to him

Spock nodded and Gaila swiftly departed.

___________

**Belinda Carlisle – Heaven is a Place on Earth**

Spock did not just sit still and watch his love, he took over her care as much as the nurse would allow. Vulcans can go days without sleep, it was no concern to him, he just needed to be well, needed. She **was** his **Temple of Amonak**, one of the most sacred sites on Vulcan. She **was** his **Heaven** on Earth. He was truly alive when he was with her. He was never half because she made him whole.

The doctor was right, even with Nyota in a medical coma her body showed the signs of the devastating effects of the medicines that were trying to save her life . Her fingernails had turned blue and her hands cold. Her fever was gone yet she continued to shiver and then break into a cold sweat. Several times, Spock would wait until the cold sweat would seem to stop and with the doctor's permission, would lift her gently from the bed and allow the nurse to change her sheets. He himself, would change her gown after giving her a warm bed bath.

Spock didn't care about the look on the nurse's face when he gently removed the yellow tub from her hand and said, "I will do this. She will need some lotion, extra dry formula please" he said and then walked to the sink to run warm water into the basin.

"Commander Spock?" the nurse started to say but Dr. McCoy, hearing the exchange tapped the nurse on the shoulders and pointed her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_Tending to Nyota was logical_, Spock said to himself. _She is fiercely independent and would be displeased if anyone, other than I, were to assist in her recovery_, he said, cleaning the room and sitting down to read from the Romulan text.

Now, in Vulcan society this would have been seen as so illogical that a Medical Meld would have been prescribed for Spock! A full Vulcan would have seen little need to read anything to a person who is ill, let alone in a medical coma but Spock had watched his mother read to his father even when she knew he couldn't possibly have received useful data from the interaction. However, his mother was human and his Nyota was human so he concluded that it was "logical" to follow the human custom and read to her.

After reading a chapter of the Romulan text, he monitored her readouts and held her hand through one of the shivering episodes only to wipe her face when her body would overflow with perspiration. Ringing the nurse to ask for assistance in changing the bedding and then dismissing her to bathe and dress his Nyota.

It was 23:00 hours when Riley was to meet Spock with the reports. Spock would meet him outside of the infirmary, as it was very late. Riley's dorm was just one block away from the infirmary and just two away from the medical dorms.

On the way outside, Spock stopped to speak to Dr. McCoy. "Dr. McCoy? I need to make a personal communication call. I will return shortly. If anything should change.." he asked plainly but Dr. McCoy cut him off.

"Go, I'll be here for another hour or so. Go…" he said not looking up from his work.

Spock turned to walk out when the doctor's words made him stop. He did not turn around. "Commander, I might have been out of line earlier. I **might** have been" he said gruffly.

Spock nodded and walked out the door quickly. He turned down the white washed hallway, with it's lights dimmed to reflect closing time, to head outside in the chilly night air to await Cadet Riley and then go to their suite to call his parents.

------------------

**Aerosmith – Crazy **

Spock waited outside and watched Cadet Riley walk up and stop short before handing him the file chip. Spock spoke first "Are the reports complete and accurate?" he inquired harshly

Riley stood perfectly upright his voice shaking slightly but with an air of anger to it, "Yes, sir. However, Lieutenant J.G Uhura did not report for her shift, sir!" he said quickly.

"Lieutenant J. G. Uhura has been excused, Cadet Riley. I strongly suggest that you concentrate on report writing and leave the administration of the Language lab to me. Is that clear Cadet?" Spock responded, stepping towards Riley

"Yes, sir!" the cadet replied shocked then looked at the ground and thought to himself, _Could he know? Does he suspect what has really been happening all these months?_

Commander Spock nodded briskly at the Cadet and motioned for Riley to move along, before he headed in haste towards his suite.

Riley moved quickly towards his dorm and then snapping his fingers he headed back to the medical building. "Damn, I need to walk her home. I'm not even sure I want to see her anymore!" he said kicking the ground and jumping as he had miscalculated and stubbed his toe.

Running up the steps he pressed the intercom, a computer voice came through the intercom "Visiting hours are over. Please come back tomorrow or enter in patent code" Riley had memorized the nurse's number and watched as the doors slid open.

Whistling softly, he wandered through the halls then realized that Dr. McCoy was still in his office. Riley ducked down the long hallway to an area that he had known very well. For some reason, his girl liked to meet in this particular hallway in some of the rooms to make love to him. He didn't know why she liked to make love in here and to be truthful, he didn't really care, he just knew when he was with her it was like he was the most wanted person in the universe! She made him feel strong, proud, made of steel and sexy as hell. Not, wimpy and whipped like he felt with her outside of this hallway.

Walking down the hallway he stopped suddenly realizing that there was a room that might have been occupied. _My girl is waiting for me! How could I hate someone and lust after her so?_ he thought as he wandered towards the small light coming from the door with the vase outside.

"I'm here baby." he said, as he entered the medical room. Stopping suddenly, all the blood drained from his face, his mouth fell open and he grabbed hold of the doorframe to keep from falling. "Dear God, What have we done? What have we done?" he said choking out the words.

Riley turned and tripped over the small table, which sent the flowers and vase tumbling to the floor with a loud crash, but the vase remained unbroken! Panic had truly set in and he felt trapped like a dragon slugworm on a Klingon plate. His hands shaking, he placed the vase back on the desk he turned and looked around. He ran to the entrance of the medical wing and peered through the door. "I'm so sorry Uhura!" he voice quivered and he hurried quickly down the hallway and out the front door.

**Macy Gray - I Try**

Spock, removing his coat quickly, asked the computer to call his mother and father's home on Vulcan. They would just be making breakfast together, listening to music, if he were home. They had completed this task for as long as Spock could remember. Sarek would measure out the ingredients and his mother would add them. Sometimes adding more or taking less than the directions required. This would make for interesting, sometimes louder than logical mornings.

"Amanda, the guidelines reflect fifteen milligrams of salt. Why did you place your fingers in the spoon and "pinch" the salt?" Spock's father would snort and look into the pot or pan and then back at his wife.

Lady Amanda would glance lovingly at her husband and say, "Sarek, my husband, how many times have I made eggs for you?" but before he could give her the exact number she would continue, "And how many times have you given me the exact amount?" she stated, turning the eggs in the pan with the natural rhythm of a master cook. Sarek started to speak only to be cut short. "And you love them every time" she sang lifting the spoon full of fluffy eggs and blowing on them before offering a sample to him.

Sarek looked as his wife with a stern, firm stare and then slowly leaned forward and accepted the eggs. "You are correct, my wife" and turned to take a plate for her to place the eggs on.

Spock's memory of the events suddenly came to a halt when a voice answered the communication. "Hello son," a friendly voice rang out. "What brings this early morning call?" his mother asked

"Mother, I am calling to tell you about Nyota. She is in the infirmary with multiple medical ailments. I will not go into detail but I believe her to out of immediate danger but wish to return to her shortly." He spoke quickly, and then diverted his eyes, which told his mother there was more he needed to say.

"Continue Spock," his mother said, as she wiped her hands on her apron and sat down before the view screen

Breathing deeply, Spock retold the whole dreadful story including Nyota's father's threat to take her back home. Watching his mother's hands for clues to what she was thinking and then realizing that his father had heard the it all as well, Spock swallowed hard as he watched his father sit down beside his mother and look unmoved and annoyed at the same time.

"Well Spock, it sounded like a logical plan to me." His father spoke first before his mother could respond. "but humans are so often unsettled by other humans throwing their emotions at a partner, a Vulcan would never let that be a crisis." he stoically said, and then noticed his wife giving him a look of utter disbelief .

"Why do you look at me is such a manner, my wife? his father asked as he turned towards Lady Amanda, his eyes wide but his face hard as stone.

"You must be accurate in your statements, my husband?" she said to him while looking at him hard and placing her hands on her hips.

Sarek didn't respond, so Lady Amanda continued, "You don't remember when we broke up for the first time. One of many before we were married?" she asked rhetorically

Spock watched as his father continued to look at his mother. _Fascinating,_ Spock thought, he had never known his mother and father to separate, ever

"Sarek, you will tell your son the whole story and leave no detail out! I can hear you from the kitchen!" her voice seething. "I hate it when you pretend that you are so perfect. He needs you now." And she stood quickly and walked away. Spock could hear the pots and pans hitting the stovetop.

Turning towards the view screen, it was his father's turn to breathe deeply. "Must I relay such personal information Amanda?" he inquired but it was fruitless as he could hear the cabinet doors being slammed open and shut and then silence,

Sarek lowered his shoulders in defeat, "Spock, what you are about to hear is the account of a foolish, illogical act that only being in the proximity of humans would produce." He spoke with an air of disbelief in his voice.

"Your mother and I" had been coupling for a year before we became public. During most of that year several human males were actively pursuing her, to no avail. We were logical, sound; we 'what was that word you used my wife, when we were younger?' Oh, I recall- we "fit"." He said slipping back into the memory

Sarek continued without interruption, "Amanda and I had a disagreement about some human male she had as a friend." letting the word "friend" come across his lips with disdain.

"He was **just **a friend." Spock heard his mother call from somewhere in the kitchen.

Sarek sat up straighter and Spock could have sworn he saw fire in his eyes. "Shall I continue?" his father retorted harshly turning in her direction.

Turning back to the screen, his father continued, "Paul Reel was a fellow teacher at your mother's school. He smelled awful, even by human standards. He pursued your mother to an extreme. It was unsound and disturbing" Sarek stated, fussing with his clothing before continuing.

"I must admit, I became uhm, unsettled" he mumbled but his wife had a better word for it.

"He became so jealous, he was impossible to deal with!" Lady Amanda walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. Spock could see his father's face soften slightly and then harden again.

"Again, being around humans can lead to unwise actions. I tried to be logical but I allowed my emotions to get the best of me and before I could make the correction, I had lost your mother." his father spoke quietly looking at his wife's face before she walked back to the kitchen.

"I would not admit that my emotions had gotten the best of me. In my haste to rectify the situation I hadn't thought of the ramification it may have had on your mother" he recalled slowly.

"I walked to the faculty lounge and requested to converse with this Paul." His father's voice began to rise. "Your mother came to the hallway and asked me to go but I refused. I would speak to Paul and terminate his pursuit of your mother!" Spock's father spit out the words as if it was happing right now.

"Paul became belligerent with me as your mother stepped in-between us. In viewing this action I mistakenly assumed that she was picking the smelly human over me" he said and then shook his head. "Thinking about it now, the thought is asinine but youth is foolish." he said snobbishly as he waved one hand in the air as if shooing a fly.

"So, he left me!" Lady Amanda called from the pantry.

"So, I tried to leave her, but alas, I could not. I tried to conceal these emotions but I could not be without her. It was illogical. I could not get past not having her beside me. I even had dreams of her." he said softly, lowering his head.

"To my counterparts, I was stable but it was not accurate. My work suffered and I was forced to admit to myself and could no longer deny that I could not 'center' myself without her" his words strong and true. Spock watched as his mother walked to his father and handed him a plate of breakfast. Sarek looked at the contents and placed it gently on the counter then placed two fingers in the air.

"It took time but I won her back. It was most logical, we fit." he said concretely as his wife placed her fingers next to his. "Now, you have made an error, fix it. If you want Lieutenant J.G. Uhura, you must think logically, but if that doesn't work, do whatever it takes to be the warrior she needs. Fight for her and let no one stand in the way. No One. Yes and Spock, keep her safe! Live long and prosper" he said then nodded, the conversation was over and the screen went black.

_________

Mariah Carey - Butterfly

Spock took a quick shower and changed into a fresh pair of Federation standards off-duty clothing. Grabbing a small bite to eat he headed back to the medical ward. He stopped to thank Dr. McCoy for staying, quickly walked down the hallway and turned the corner towards his fiancé's door. He stopped abruptly and noticed that the flowers by her door had been disturbed most violently.

Moving hastily he checked on her and was relieved that she seemed unharmed. He sat up the entire night, repeating the tender care she had received early. Spock noticed that the duration of the night sweats were expanding. He believed this was a good sign.

Early in the morning Dr. McCoy walked in looking at charts and scanning the patent. "This little girl is made of strong stuff. I think we will begin to ease her out of the medical coma but slowly. If she begins to show signs of stress I will place her back under." he said as he walked over to check another readout.

Spock excused himself and walked to the public restroom. He walked to the sink and threw water on his face and looked into the mirror, suddenly becoming ill. He resisted the urge to throw-up and attempted to 'center' himself. The thought of Nyota waking up and not wanting him flooded his system, an emotional overload, as it were. "Not now!" he words vibrated harshly off of the stark walls.

_I will fight to get you back. Whatever it takes, my Nyota._ he thought, standing taller than the Vulcan knew he could. _I will give her space but will always be there until she allows me back in._

Dr. McCoy gently bent over Nyota's bed and gave her the hypo-spray then turned to Spock he said, "We should be able to see her return to us within the next four hours or so. Uhm, Commander Spock, We have repeated the blood test and these drugs are unlike any that we carry on the base. This attack, if there was one, is not little and it may not be easily solved." he turned and placed his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and then walked out.

Spock watched for signs of conciseness but none came before he was forced to leave to go and teach a class that could not be rescheduled. The students in the class would never have known that there was anything was going on. Professional as always, personal business never came before duty but the second class was over, Commander Spock was gone!

He stopped by their suite to pick up Nyota's brush and her lotion. He did not care for the smell of the hospital's and headed back. It was a beautiful day and he didn't see it. The sun was shinning and he didn't see it. The birds were singing and he didn't hear them. But he did stop to notice something out of place. _A single butterfly, this late in the season?_ He thought, _It must have escaped from one of the science labs_. Finding the nearest cadet, he ordered him to catch it and take it to the green house that was attached to Nyota's dorm. "Yes, sir." the cadet said, and quickly caught the insect. _Nyota will be fond of it_ _when she is well enough to visit the greenhouse._ he thought as he turned up the hospital steps and made his way quickly back to her room.

_____________

**Last Train Home by Ryan Star **

As he passed Dr. McCoy's door he could hear him shouting at someone. "What the hell were you doing with her file?" Dr. McCoy shouted. "And don't lie to me, Nurse Chapel!" Spock continued to walk past the door, he would ask for a full report later, right now he was only thinking about, his Nyota. _He wanted to hold her again; he wanted to __**seek **__her forgiveness_. _He_… but he could not finish his inner thoughts because familiar voices were coming from her room.

Rushing to the door, he saw all too quickly who it was; Mr. and Mrs. Uhura. As he walked into the small room both parents looked at the Vulcan. Mrs. Uhura spoke, Mr. Uhura did not. Spock nodded to both and then placed the brush on the bedside table. He walked over and looked silently at the readouts and began to clean her room and prepare to have the nurse change her bedding again and wash her for the day.

Mr. Uhura spoke harshly, "What the hell are you doing? Get out of my daughter's room." looking at the Vulcan with serpentine eyes but Spock continued the routine of caring for her.

"Honey, please" Chica pleaded, and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I said, Get out!" his words seething as he moved in-front-of the sink so Spock could not get to the water.

Spock stopped but did not move. The men were at a stand still. Vulcan versus Father, both stubborn. One in love with this fragile woman the other who loves her more than life itself. The silence was deafing.

"Gentlemen, may I speak to you outside." Dr. McCoy's voice was soft but authoritative "Now!"

Spock turned and placed the basin in Chica's hands and walked out of the room. Mr. Uhura kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out into the hallway with Dr. Mc Coy and Spock.

"Gentlemen, I don't know what is going on here and I really don't care but if you are going to stay in my hospital, you are going to play nicely or I will have you both removed!" he said, not mincing words.

"Doctor, who has control of her medical care?" Mr. Uhura asked already knowing the answer. The doctor was not prepared for the question.

"Well, until you came, Spock." Dr. McCoy said slowly, looking suspiciously at Mr. Uhura.

Moving closer to the Vulcan, Mr. Uhura said, "And now?" he said unhurriedly.

Doctor McCoy understood where this was going and couldn't do a thing about it. "Her parents as Spock and Uhura are not married yet." he said

"Good, then I would like her visitors restricted until further notice" he said.

Spock looked at Doctor McCoy, but the Doctor shook his head at the Vulcan. "Understood, until she wakes up and chooses for herself. Come Spock. Spock?" but the Vulcan moved back into the room and stood by her bed.

"Commander Spock, I have no choice but to ask you to leave." Dr. McCoy placed his hands on the humanoid's shoulder.

Spock looked back and nodded, he leaned in to kiss her and he didn't care that people were present but before he could, her eyes begin to flutter. She was awake!

Mr. Uhura moved quickly to the other side of the bed. Happy to see his daughter coming around but not wanting Spock to upset her, he looked at the Doctor again. "Get him out of here! He has caused enough pain and until she is well enough to think clearly I don't want him around."

Finishing a quick scan, Doctor McCoy said. "Come Spock. I must insist you leave."

Spock couldn't move. He watched as her eyes slowly open. He could hear sounds of someone and the Doctor speaking to him but the words were just soft background noise. Standing as close at the bed would allow he wanted to hear her voice.

"Spock?" she said weakly. It was the first word he heard come from her precious lips. "I need my father…" were the last. His brain went fuzzy and he felt Doctor McCoy help him out of the room.

"Nothing to **hide** from Commander. After all, he is her father." Doctor McCoy said, before closing the door and leaving Spock in the cold, lonely hallway.

Spock understood this could be the outcome. He understood that he would have to reestablish her trust in him. It still felt unnatural to be on _this_ side of the door. He turned and walked down the hallway. He turned past the nurse's and doctor's offices, and out the front door. He didn't know where he would go so he went where he felt closest to her, the greenhouse.

It smelled of fresh soil and rain from the greenhouse irrigation system. New flora had been added since he had last visited but still paled in comparison to his Nyota's loveliness. Looking around, it was harder than he thought to 'center' himself. _Would she ever choose him again?_ he wondered trying hard to suppress the emotion of loss. But as if by magic or fate or destiny, none of which Vulcans believed in, he received his answer in the form of a _very weak signal_. Before he turned to leave, he noticed the butterfly, her butterfly. Yes, she would be pleased to see it and he turned and headed back to the medical bay area.

TBC

Review

(smile)

Tondelayo


	6. Chapter 6

A big thanks to my beta and all of my efriends, not just those that help with the story but in this crazy real world I call my life.

I do not own… I crave…..

Let us continue..

Intro

Spock couldn't move. He watched as her eyes slowly open. He could hear sounds of someone and the Doctor speaking to him but the words were just soft background noise. Standing as close at the bed would allow he wanted to hear her voice.

"Spock?" she said weakly. It was the first word he heard come from her precious lips. "I need my father…" were the last. His brain went fuzzy and he felt Doctor McCoy help him out of the room.

"Nothing to **hide** from Commander. After all, he is her father." Doctor McCoy said, before closing the door and leaving Spock in the cold, lonely hallway.

Spock understood this could be the outcome. He understood that he would have to reestablish her trust in him. It still felt unnatural to be on _this_ side of the door. He turned and walked down the hallway. He turned past the nurse's and doctor's offices, and out the front door. He didn't know where he would go so he went where he felt closest to her, the greenhouse.

It smelled of fresh soil and rain from the greenhouse irrigation system. New flora had been added since he had last visited but still paled in comparison to his Nyota's loveliness. Looking around, it was harder than he thought to 'center' himself. _Would she ever choose him again?_ he wondered trying hard to suppress the emotion of loss. But as if by magic or fate or destiny, none of which Vulcans believed in, he received his answer in the form of a _very weak signal_. Before he turned to leave, he noticed the butterfly, her butterfly. Yes, she would be pleased to see it and he turned and headed back to the medical bay area.

________

The fray - look after you

A very weak summons, but one none the less. Making his way quickly back to the medical building, walking inside was torture. _Although the summons from her was a step in the right directions she had initially chosen her father to stay, correct? _The Vulcan pondered for just a few seconds before he swallowed hard and concluded that any step back into her life was worth taking.

He moved quickly through the hallway, now active and busy with other nurses and doctors, who for the most part, paid little attention to him but for a glance or two. Spock turned the corner and entered into the hall where his Nyota lay awake but weak.

Spock stopped short, straightened his uniform and attempted to walk into the small room but was stopped by Doctor McCoy. "Spock, can I speak with you please" the doctor asked pointing at the far wall.

A look of confusion and worry showed in the Vulcan's eyes "Has something happened to Lieutenant Uhura, Doctor?" he said as he followed him

"No, no she is fine. She is resting right now" the doctor responded to his inquiry, as he glanced back at the room "I wanted you to know what happened after you left. You need to know what this little girl gave up for you."

"Clarify Doctor." Spock's words were urgent as he looked over the doctor's shoulders and then back to him.

"Well, we thought that she had wanted her father. You were there, you heard her but she wasn't finished with her statement. It was hard for her to get her thoughts out clearly. The whole sentence was, I need my father… to understand that….. you are mine and I…. am yours. Daddy, I love you but if you….. make me choose,….. I choose Spock." Dr. McCoy reported, breaking the sentence up to show how the misunderstanding has taken place.

"And then she asked for you. When I opened the door, you were gone. By the time I had turned around, she closed her eyes. It was like she was concentrating so hard and then fell back into a restful sleep."

"Commander, her father and mother are still in the room. What you say and do right now, could set up how they feel about you and cause strain to your fiancé well beyond this illness. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you are officially in charge of her care. Do the smart thing." He spoke plainly and he turned to head back to his office.

Spock stood still for 10.5 seconds and thought clearly, logically about the doctor's words. He walked to the door and opened it with such care you would have thought he was touching Nyota. Spock slowly walked in; he nodded towards Mrs. Uhura and Mr. Uhura.

He quickly located what he wanted as he moved to the other side of the bed. "Mrs. Uhura, I would like your assistance in helping to bathe your daughter." He turned and pointed to the door. "Mr. Uhura would you come with me sir? Nyota always likes fresh linens on her bed at home and I have been complying with her wishes. Could you assist me please?" Spock spoke without a hint of animosity against them.

Both parents looked relieved. Mrs. Uhura began to fill the yellow tub with warm water and Mr. Uhura walked out into the hallway with Spock to go find fresh sheets for the bed. When they had found the linen, Mr. Uhura turned to Spock and said "Thank you. You could have done to us, what I did to you." appearing remorseful. "But I am just so scared for her. You called in the morning to tell me she was upset with you over some woman and a few hours later she is in the hospital? What was I to think Spock? What the hell is going on?" he said in hushed tones.

Spock spoke stoically but with respect that a father was due. "Mr. Uhura, I made a mistake that I will not permit to happen again. The woman in question may be much more unstable than I had anticipated. As for Nyota's illnesses, we are beginning an investigation into how she came to have drugs in her system."

"Yes, Dr. McCoy told us these are unusual pills to come by. I am afraid for her, Mr. Spock. I know my daughter, she won't leave the academy and I can't stay here with her. We need to know that she is being looked after" he said as he placed the sheets in his right arm and reached for a fresh pillowcase.

"I will look after her. We will look after each other, sir." Spock said, remembering what the doctor had told him of her feelings.

Anita Baker – Sweet love

Mr. Uhura and Spock were making their way back to the ward when they saw Chica looking wild coming around the corner. " Mr. Spock, Nyota is awake and calling your name, hurry!" she said motioning for the Vulcan to hasten his way to the room.

Mr. Uhura started to run with him but his wife grabbed his arm. "No honey, give them some time alone. Let's get something to eat and we will come back in a little while to help him clean her and make her comfortable." She watched as her husband look at her and then nodded.

Spock moved quickly to the room and placed himself next to her bed. If he thought it logical, he would have climbed in it with her. He would have climbed in the bed and held her and never let her go. But this was good enough for now. "Nyota, Nyota I am here. I am here now." he whispered to her and placed his hands on her face as he bent to kiss her forehead.

She turned her head abruptly away from him! Spock softly removed his hands. "What can I do for you, my Nyota? What can I assist you in?" his voice almost human, not quite but just enough.

"My toothbrush" she replied coving her mouth. "Can you help me brush my teeth?" she said weakly trying to move the bed into the upright position.

Nyota couldn't see Spock's face but if she could have she would have seen the widest grin he had ever possessed. His facial muscles, not use to exercising the necessary movements, complained in the form of light pain and he retracted them before standing up to find the tool she required.

By the time the bed was up enough for her to be at the correct height to brush her teeth, Spock was standing beside her with the sonic tooth cleaner and a small amount of unscented toothpaste. Nyota leaned in and Spock gently brushed, holding her back for support. He removed the toothbrush and replaced it with a small cup of water for her to rinse and then discard the finished solution in an empty cup.

Spock then returned with a warm, wet face towel and washed her face for her. After cleaning up the room, he noticed that she had watched him without saying a word. When the room was sufficiently cleaned he walked back over to the chair, he had sat by the bed and waited. Waited for her to say something. _Anything but tears_, he said to himself. But no tears came, not then at any rate.

"Spock?" Nyota looked at him, biting her lip. The way she looked at him he knew she was asking him the ultimate question without saying it fully.

He moved to her and placed her hand on his heart. "Never. No! No one is worth losing you. I made a logical plan…" he said "I.." but Nyota stopped him with soft kisses.

Gently pulling from him she said, "I'm sorry for hitting…" she tried to finish but it was his turn to supply the supple kisses.

Relaxing, Nyota began to lower the bed, "Spock" she said weakly and with no hint of anger, "I'm tired, did you bring your Vulcan harp, I'd love to hear you play?" she said rolling over.

"No, but I brought some reading materials, would that be sufficient?" Spock said, as he stood up to retrieve the book.

"Yes, that would be great. Which ones?" she said as her voice became softer with sleep. The medications were beginning to kick in again.

"Romulan or Where the sidewalk ends. Which would you prefer, my Nyota" Spock asked, placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it lightly.

"Uhm, Sidewalk" she replied slipping in and out of consciousness, "Spock!" she said quickly, waking abruptly and trying to sit up, "Don't leave me, okay?" looking directly at him, fighting the effects of the medication. She began to slip back under and slur her words. "Don't leave, ….we belong together…"

"Right here, my Nyota. I am right here" he said quickly, as he helped her back down on her side. "We belong together because we… fit." he said, as he smoothed out the blanket and opened up the book.

______________

Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You, Glenn Medeiros

Uhura's parents returned to a different mood in their daughter's room. You could physically feel the atmosphere had changed. Spock looked as placid as ever but they could tell by the way he read the books to her or helped to sit her up when she needed to eat something or the way she looked at him before going back to sleep, something wonderful had happened. They knew whatever had transpired to shake the couple up before she had succumbed to the illness, had since been forgiven.

Mr. and Mrs. Uhura stayed in the room when Spock was forced to leave to teach a class. He made sure Nyota was awake and understood that he would be returning shortly, before he would think of leaving.

Spock had just left the building and was well on his way across campus when Uhura received unexpected visitors. Lieutenant Kirk and Cadet Sherry from foodservice had come to visit.

Mr. Uhura turned towards the door, "I'm sorry but she is sleeping right now. Thank you for coming, but do you mind coming back when she is awake?" he asked politely.

"Yes sir," Kirk replied "but, she is going to be okay, isn't she?" he said as he slowly backed out of the room.

"Yes, I think she will be just fine." her father stated and then stood and motioned for Kirk to come forward and walk with him.

"Excuse me," he said to Sherry and followed Mr. Uhura to the far side of the hall.

"What is your name, son?" Mr. Uhura asked "and how do you know my daughter?"

"Lieutenant Kirk, sir and I am a friend of hers, sir. She is very, very special to me sir." he said, as his heart hurt seeing her this way. He wanted to hold her and take care of her but he didn't dare say that now. He was trying to be the friend she wanted, not the boyfriend he wanted to be.

"Lieutenant Kirk, is it? Well, someone is trying to hurt my daughter and we need as many eyes and ears as possible to help find them! Can you help us, son?" Mr. Uhura said, as he placed his hand on Kirk's shoulder.

"What? Who would want to hurt her?" he said in total disbelief, his eyes wide

Mr. Uhura lowered his hand and his head. "We don't know but someone is. I need to get back to her. Do you know oh, what's her roommate's name?" he asked out loud.

"Gaila," Kirk answered

"Yes, Gaila. She knows most of the details. Find Gaila and help her as much as you can." Mr. Uhura pleaded. He started to mention Commander Spock but thought it wise to keep this information to himself.

"You got it sir," Kirk said, as he shook the man's hand. "Don't worry sir, I love .. I mean, we love your daughter and if someone is after her we will get to the bottom of it!" He left, forgetting he had a guest with him and turned around to grab Sherry by the hand.

Once out of the hospital Sherry asked curtly, "So, are you going to go to the meeting with me?" trying not to fall, as Kirk was pulling her so fast

"Meeting, Oh no, I need to find Gaila" he said but was pulled with such force that he had to stop himself from falling.

Sherry's eyes were thin and questioning. "Gaila? Gaila the green freak?" she asked, her words hitting Kirk's ears like acid.

"No, Gaila my friend, who happens to be the most beautiful shade of green a man could lay his eyes on." Kirk said, giving Sherry the same look as she was giving him. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, it seems like you _are _one of them" she said with distain dripping from those ruby red lips. Her head held high, her toffee brown finger pointing at him. "You are an off-worlder loving, anti-Earther race mixer!"

"What the hell do you mean, anti-Earther. I love my planet! I joined Starfleet to protect this planet from aggressive aliens!" he said, totally confused at the girl's anger.

Sherry moved slowly around him, "If that were true you wouldn't be hanging out with the likes of anyone that was not pure human. Earth for humans, ban the off-worlders!" she sang, smirking as she continued.

"Don't you see, they are taking over?" she spat the words at Kirk. "Taking out jobs, our men and women, interbreeding with them to form hybrid _things," she said,_ slurring the word "thing" to stress the intended insult. Soon, we will be so mixed up we won't be able to tell the good guys from the bad!" she screamed. Calming herself she walked seductively over to him "Kirk, come with me to this meeting. You'll see. You'll see the truth." she said, as she took his hand.

"Well, you're right about one thing. It's getting harder to tell the good guys from the bad." he whispered in her ear, and then pulled his hand back as hard as he could. "Get the hell away from me!" He turned and began to run backwards. "Shame on you! You work for the Federation?" shaking his head, he turned around and continued his run as he looked for Gaila.

Kirk could hear the girl continue her rant, "Terra Prime forever! Terra Prime forever!"

_________

Uhura looked much better the next day when it was time for her mother and father to leave. "I'll be fine, Daddy. Really, we've got each other. And I'll call every other night and let you and mom know how I'm doing." she said, smiling as she kissed them goodbye.

Spock walked the Uhuras to the hospital door. "I want to thank you for placing your faith back in me to take care of your daughter. I know it is difficult for you to leave her but I place my life before hers. Fully" he stated before bowing deeply.

"We have every faith in you Spock. Keep us up to date, please?" Chica asked, placing a small kiss on his cheek and moving back next to her husband.

"Spock, take care of her." Mr. Uhura bowed and took hold of his wife's hand and walked down the hospital steps making their way with their overnight bags towards the transit station.

It was Saturday and there were no classes, nothing due, so Spock could concentrate on Uhura's needs fully. The doctor removed most of the medical tubes leaving the I.V. for fluids and a heavy dose of megavitamins. "She will need to be on these megavitamins for at least a year or so" the doctor said, " And we are taking you off of the human birth control pills completely. So, you really need to be extra careful, do you both understand?" he asked rhetorically. They both nodded anyway.

Spock held Nyota's hand as the nurse began to take out the catheter. "Lieutenant Uhura, this is going to hurt. I'm just being truthful. Are you ready?" the nurse asked

Nyota was lying on her back, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as Spock held on to her hand. "I'm ready, I'm ready" she whispered and then closed her eyes, as the pain of the procedure was almost unbearable. Spock's face could not be seen as he had moved to the top of the bed, on his knees, and placed his cheek next to hers. "If I could take your place I would." he said right before the nurse finished removing the device.

As Uhura sucked her breath, Spock dug his face into her neck, and held her down with his weight, only moving when he heard the nurse say, "Okay, all done, honey. All done." Spock slowly lifted his head as he rubbed his face against hers. Her silent tears stained his face as well. Despite the pain she was in she thought it was beautiful, seeing him share her tears.

"You two make a good pair. When it's time for her to deliver, you two will do just fine. You've got a good one." she said, winking at Uhura before walking out of the room with the trashcan.

She watched the door close, turned on her side and closed her eyes. Spock responded quickly "Let me meld with you. Help you with the pain." he said, kissing her cheek softly

"I will not **hide** my pain or weaknesses anymore, honey. Not even from myself." she said, breathing through the pain. "Plus, you're already helping me through it. Keep holding me, just a little while longer," she said throughout the breathing, beginning to feel the pain subside.

"When you are weak, I will be your source of strength. Do not be afraid." he said resoundingly, placing his nose to her nose, leaning against the bed.

Nyota opened her eyes, responding, "I believe you when you say, 'Count on me'. I know I can. And you call on me if you need help, okay?. We **seek **each other first. No more outsiders coming in. Just us." Nyota spoke to him, looking into his eyes for support.

"Just us, no more discussing our matters with others." Spock said, he watched as her breathing even out.

"Well, maybe Gaila and Captain Pike. We need our friends right?" she asked, smiling as he caught her face in his hands and replaced the smile with a kiss.

"Whatever you desire, my Nyota." he whispered, as she turned to place her free hand on the back of his head to return the favor.

____

TBC

Yea, wipe, wipe

Please review.

Tondelayo


	7. Chapter 7

Big shout out to all of my efriends for hanging in there with us on this crazy ride. The story is about this couple but also being a member of Starfleet as well and all that comes with it. Thanks to the men and women on my research team (Yes, I am blessed to have a team of coworkers that do research for me so I can post faster) crazy right!

Hold on people! **Men** now read my fanfiction so you know action and mystery will be coming. (We, just can't keep kissing Spock's face all the time) Speaking of which. Sadhappygirl, my husband would like to publicly thank you for chapters 12 and 15 of your story and he doesn't even like ST but he likes the benefits when I read yours, as a reward to myself for turning in a chapter. (Tee hee)

Let us continue….

I do not own…. It owns me

**Into:**

"I will not **hide** my pain or weaknesses anymore, honey. Not even from myself." she said, breathing through the pain. "Plus, you're already helping me through it. Keep holding me, just a little while longer," she said throughout the breathing, beginning to feel the pain subside.

"When you are weak, I will be your source of strength. Do not be afraid." he said resoundingly, placing his nose to her nose, leaning against the bed.

Nyota opened her eyes, responding, "I believe you when you say, 'Count on me'. I know I can. And you call on me if you need help, okay?. We **seek **each other first. No more outsiders coming in. Just us." Nyota spoke to him, looking into his eyes for support.

"Just us, no more discussing our matters with others." Spock said, he watched as her breathing even out.

"Well, maybe Gaila and Captain Pike. We need our friends right?" she asked, smiling as he caught her face in his hands and replaced the smile with a kiss.

"Whatever you desire, my Nyota." he whispered, as she turned to place her free hand on the back of his head to return the favor.

_______

All my life – K.C. and Jo Jo

"Good Morning you two" Dr. McCoy said, opening the scanner and moving it back and forth over Nyota's body. "How are we doing?"

Stretching, she yawned and turned over to look at the doctor. "I'm feeling much better, Doc, but what time is it?" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It is 05:00 hours." Spock replied as he turned his head towards the doctor. He, too, was confused by the early morning hospital visit.

The doctor could tell that he had thrown the couple for a loop. "I think today would be a great day for Lieutenant Uhura to be discharged from my lovely hospital. However, she will need extra care for just a few more days." he said as he looked around before continuing.

"The medical paperwork must be filed, but normally no one really reads the fine print," referring to the "fiancé" next to Spock's name. "Your privacy is important to me as well as to you, so I have already spoken to the Medical staff. I gently explained that I would boot them on their asses if the breathed one word of this. We are here to heal, not spread rumors." He leaned in to remove the I.V. hoping not to cause too much discomfort. "My thoughts were, if I discharge you early, you are less likely to run into people. But, I could be presuming too much" he said, not looking anywhere but at her arm, making sure the bleeding from where the needle had been had come to a complete stop.

Spock stood closer to him than he would have liked the Vulcan to be. "Uh Hum, Commander. I do know how to remove a damn I.V.!" he ranted over his shoulder and watched as the Vulcan backed slowly away.

"Understood Doctor. My apology." Spock said with a small nod before he walked to the tiny locker that held Nyota's things. "Thank you, Doctor. You are correct in your assertion."

"Well, of course I am. You think I was born yesterday?" he declared and placed a band-aid on her arm. "Well anyway, stop by my office so you can sign some release papers." He said more softly as he patted her shoulder and walked out the door.

"Nyota, here are your garments," said Spock handing her the bag that her clothes had been haphazardly thrown in. "Let me help you."

She took the bag and looked inside and smiled lovingly at him. "No Spock, I think I can manage if I stay on the bed." She opened the bag and looked inside, "If you could go and check me out, we could leave sooner" she asked lovingly.

"Most logical" Spock said, "You must not leave the bed without my assistance. Do you promise?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes sir, Commander!" she said with a smile and began to go through the bag and take out the jogging clothes that Gaila had brought over for her to wear when she felt better.

Spock stood and looked at her. She was the Nyota that he had known and loved for so many years. _Strong, independent, fearless and incorrigible, that was the girl he loved and this was the way he always wanted her to be. He would make sure that she would remain that way for as long as she wanted too._

Nyota could feel Spock looking at her. "Go on," she sang, "I promise," she said, not looking up and waving him on but Spock didn't move. Nyota looked at him, she thought silently to herself. _All my life I've waited for someone like him. Grandmother told me I would know and she was right. He is strong, super intelligent, and loves me so much he spoils me. I hope he always stays this way. He has my heart and I want him to know that he has it until the ends of days_.

Looking at him playfully she pointed at him and then signaled a come hither movement with her index finger. Turning her head she tapped herself on the cheek. Spock stopped and looked at her before bending to her request. "Now go." she said and began to remove her hospital gown.

Spock turned quickly and walked down the hallway to the doctor's office. The hospital wing was empty. It was Sunday and there didn't appear to be any other patients that Spock could see so most of the staff and student nurses had been given the day off.

"Come in, Commander," McCoy said, "Have a seat. I have the papers all ready for you." he said sliding the data Padd across the desk. "Do you mind me asking where you will be taking her? Just in case I need to contact you to check up on her?"

Spock stopped and pondered the question. "Excuse me, Doctor, I need to make arrangements quickly" he stated as he rose swiftly and exited the room.

Spock made his way to a public telephone and asked the operator for the closest hotel to the base. "Holiday Inn" the operator replied. "So be it, Holiday Inn registration desk please" the Vulcan stated stoically.

Walking back in, he hastily wrote down on the padd where they would be staying and what room number. "Thank you Commander." Dr. McCoy said. "Oh, Commander I've left you all the information I have on the type of barbiturates that were found in her system. It is on an email directed to your private account, like you asked. If you need any other assistance, please don't hesitate to ask." he replied as he scratched his head. He did not look pleased at all. "But damn it, I can't figure out how anyone would have access to these types of barbiturates! Even I would need upper level clearance to get my hands on these." he speculated, softly hitting his hands on his desk.

Spock sat and watched the doctor. He did not know whether this was a question that the doctor wanted answered or a rhetorical one. Vulcans do not understand the logic of rhetorical questions.

Doctor McCoy noticed Spock staring at him. "What do you want? A hug? You can go now. I've got work to do." Then adding the formal response too little and too late "Sir" he said gruffly and began going through the files he had organized on his desk.

Spock was too preoccupied with gathering Nyota before the transport vehicle had arrived to comment on the impropriety. He nodded and left the office. Plus, the doctor had taken such good care of his Nyota, he would be one of the few humans that he would allow and not reprimand for his informalities.

_________

Mokenstef- He's Mine

Nyota sat quietly on the hospital stoop in a wheelchair, at the insistence of Spock and Doctor McCoy. The fall air was crisp so Spock had wrapped his blanket around her in the chilly morning air. She waited patiently for him to return from their suite and her dorm room with clothes. Nyota was sitting and having a wonderful conversation regarding the thirteenth thousands strand of Swine Flu with the doctor. Spock would not leave her alone so the doctor volunteered to sit with her until Spock returned. "I don't need a babysitter, go." She told the doctor who needed to run diagnostics on a lab specimen he was trying to grow.

"I'll be right back, I have to check it now or my research could be ruined." Dr. McCoy said looking worried. "Five minutes, tops" he said quickly turning to leave.

As soon as the hospital doors closed her mind returned to Spock. It was still a little weird for her calling it 'their suite' but Spock insisted so she complied happily_. Anything to make him content_, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let the morning sunshine hit her face.

"Uh, excuse me. You're in front of the door!" a shrill voice said from her right side.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nyota opened her eyes and quickly tried to move the wheelchair at the same time but then stopped abruptly when she noticed who it was. Nurse Chapel!

Just as quickly she moved the wheelchair back in front of the door. "Good morning, Nurse Chapel. Fine day isn't it?" she said, closing her eyes again.

"Yes, perfect. Now Move!" Chapel said as she tried to place her hand on the wheelchair but soon discovered that it was a very bad idea.

In one quick move, Nyota had placed her hand on top of the Nurse's and squeezed it with such force that it brought Christine to her knees. To the passerby it would look like Chapel was bending down to assist a helpless patent. But, all one had to do was look closely and one would easily see the tears start to flow from the poor girls eyes.

Nyota looked around quickly and then pushed even harder, forcing Chapel to let out a scream. "Ouch, OUCH, let my hand go!" was all the nurse could muster. She tried to use her other hand to force Nyota to let go but could not pry it loose. Chapel raised her free hand to strike at Nyota but stopped as Nyota's words came loud and true.

"Please hit me! I want you too, that way when I kill you, they will release me because it will be self-defense" she said through her teeth then leaned in closer to Chapel when she saw her lower her hand.

"I know what you are trying to do." Nyota said looking at Chapel's face turn red as the pressure on her hand was increasing. "I am warning you, leave us alone! Do you hear me?"

Chapel could only nod her head. She believed her hand was going to snap off any second.

"Don't fuck with me, Chapel. You have no idea who you're messing with! I come from kings and queens who have survived much harder things than this crap you're pulling. I have as many friends as you do. You want a war; I'll give you a war!" she said, easing up just enough as to keep the Nurse from passing out, but not allowing her release.

Chapel was trying her best to breathe but the pain in her hand and now on her knees from the concrete cutting into them was almost unbearable! "Let me go, you bitch!" she said more moaning the words than actual real speech.

"Wrong answer!" Nyota putting pressure on the woman's hand with such force that it was to the breaking point.

"Lieutenant Uhura" a strong voice came from her left. "Lieutenant Uhura!" it said with full command forcing her to snap back to attention. Looking up it was Captain Pike and he did not look happy.

Breathing rapidly from the adrenaline rush of almost breaking Chapel's hand, she slowly released it as if she had just been holding it for comfort. She tried, without success, to 'center' herself and hoped that Capitan Pike would fall for it. He didn't.

He watched as Nurse Chapel rubbed and shook her hand and wiped her eyes and then slowly stood to reveal her bloody knees. "What the hell is going on here?" he said as he stepped closer and removed a handkerchief from his officer's uniform pocket and handed it to Chapel.

Uhura looked at her preparing to be reported, "Uhm sir, I fell running up the stairs and Lieutenant Uhura was just helping me get up. Right Lieutenant?" she said, still patting blood from the abrasions on her knees.

"Whatever she said," Nyota replied with a smirk on her face then turned to Chapel, "You just remember what I said, Okay? We wouldn't want you to keep falling down, now would we?" and she moved the wheelchair from the front of the door.

Nurse Chapel's face grew hot and the veins in her neck began to bulge! "I may fall, but I always get up and next time, I'll be swinging!" she said, bending slightly over so Nyota could hear her but not quite so close as to become her victim again.

"Captain" Nurse Chapel said and limped into the hospital wing. Uhura sat and looked smug until she noticed the Captain looking directly at her.

"Lieutenant Uhura, What do you think Spock would say if he knew about this?" he said looking more fatherly than formal.

Uhura's look went from smug to worried. "uhm" she said, as she tried to think of something to say.

Captain Pike said, "He would hit the Vulcan roof and you know this!" Breathing deeply he sat down on the stairs. "Lieutenant, I have no idea what that was about. I know almost everything about Spock so I can guess. You and Chapel may someday have to work together and Starfleet doesn't give a rat's ass about who has been with whom. So, figure out a way to work together. Solider first, lover, wife, even mother second, you got that?" he said scolding her

"Yes sir," she replied as if speaking to her father, not her Captain. "I'll do better." She added with a small smile.

"Yes, well. I'm here to put you in a transport and send you to the hotel" he said as he stood up knocking the dirt off his officer's formal uniform.

Nyota looked puzzled. "But I'm waiting for Spock" she said as the Captain began to wheel her down the ramp.

"Well, I ran into the Commander. He was loaded with everything you could think of, making this 'sneaking away' thing hard if he has you also. So, I volunteered to put you in the transport and he will be there to take you out." he said, putting the brakes on the wheelchair and waving the cab transport down to the slope of the sidewalk.

Nyota allowed the Captain to help her into the vehicle. Before it pulled away, Nyota leaned over and said, " Spock is lucky to have you as a friend and I am lucky to have you both." kissing him on the cheek and waving goodbye before he closed the door.

The Captain thought to himself, _I wonder if it was easer in the ancient days when women weren't allowed on ships?_ then smiled and shook his head, _Yes, but it couldn't have been nearly as interesting! _

__________

**Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You**

A weary, hurt, angry and very confused woman limped into the hospital wing. She could not look left. She could not look right. She simply looked forward; her mind was in a very bad, extremely dark place. If the heart could make a sound beyond its beat, hers would sound like shattered glass hitting cats. It was screeching pain.

She turned into the first medical room she came to and grabbed a scanner and waved it back and forth over her hand. Nothing broken, not even a mark left for proof, just a small throb to reminder of the altercation.

She searched and easily found the skin rejuvenation kit and suddenly felt the need to run as fast as she could! She ran past Dr. McCoy's office and quickly made her way to the private Nurse's bathroom. Not even the great Dr. McCoy could bother her here! She was the head nurse and this was her private bathroom.

The door slammed hard behind her, she walked around going nowhere. Bending and looking at her knees she began to cry harder and harder. "What have I become?" she said through the tears. Jumping up and down, she grabbed her head and placed her hands over her eyes as if to hide her shame.

Nurse Chapel stood in the middle of the private bathroom wailing and cursing not Uhura, but herself. "What have I done? Where did I go?" she cried before succumbing to the painful thought that she might have just ended her career over a man. She promised herself that she would never become her mother. _And yet_? The thought making her stomach hurt.

She tried to catch her breath but she just kept coming back to her memories of her mother and father. _They fought like cats and dogs but she always took him back!_ She thought, remembering the many times her father had put her mother in the hospital. The bruises he would leave on her face and body. Her mother would refer to them as "love taps". She remembered the times, as a child, she and her siblings would run and hide in the family's bathroom until the state would come and take them away.

She remembered the many nights her mother would be confronted by her father's mistress. "He'll be home in the morning." her mother would say, smiling at her children when there father's plate would be empty for the umpteenth time that month. "He provides for us or that's just the way men are" was the wisdom her mother passed on to her from _her_ mother and more than likely _her_ mother.

"That's the way it goes right?" she said "People who love you hurt you, right?" She rationalized Spock's Pon Farr connection as misguided love that she had become accustomed to through her violent childhood_. _

"He chose me!" she said as she began to clean the scratches, her sobs becoming controllable. "My father never asked my mother. He did whatever he wanted to whenever he wanted to! See, I am better than her." she stated as she made her way to the sink and threw water in her face.

"My father would feel so bad afterwards he would beg my mother to take him back." she said, sadly. "Spock never begged me to take him back." Thinking hard, her face lit up! "That's it! He feels so bad because he hurt me that he doesn't know how to apologize. He's Vulcan, he doesn't know how to, so he is avoiding me. How could I be so stupid!" she said, rolling her eyes. Her mind began to **Hide** the memories to try to keep her sane.

"I just have to lay low for a while and when the right moment comes up I'll give him his chance to apologize. Maybe if I give him the opportunity to make love to me, nice and normal like, he will feel my love for him and he won't need to apologize. Vulcans," she said, shaking her head and applying some lipstick.

"See, you are nothing like your mother!" she said smiling and kissing at her refection in the mirror before jumping slightly at Dr. McCoy's screams because someone was **seek**ing medical assistance. "Ah, men" she said, as she walks out, "Yes, Doctor?"

TBC

Most of the times, we humans tend to bring baggage from our childhood. You just never know what a person has been through to make them who they are.

**Send some love, y'all**

"Smile"

Tondelayo


	8. Chapter 8

One of the best things about ST was its ability to find solutions to modern day problems. I want to take the time to thank all of the people who not only reviewed but "got it". Yes, it would be much easier to stay light and fluffy. I like to laugh also, you all know this but I want to stay with the tradition of Roddenberry's vision and put real causes on paper and make us think. The future is what we make of it. Hold on, kids it's time to get to know these people.

Let us continue….

I do not own …. I try to emulate

Into:

"My father wouldfeel so bad afterwards he would beg my mother to take him back." she said, sadly. "Spock never begged me to take him back." Thinking hard, her face lit up! "That's it! He feels so bad because he hurt me that he doesn't know how to apologize. He's Vulcan, he doesn't know how to, so he is avoiding me. How could I be so stupid!" she said, rolling her eyes. Her mind began to **Hide** the memories to try to keep her sane.

"I just have to lay low for a while and when the right moment comes up I'll give him his chance to apologize. Maybe if I give him the opportunity to make love to me, nice and normal like, he will feel my love for him and he won't need to apologize. Vulcans," she said, shaking her head and applying some lipstick.

"See, you are nothing like your mother!" she said smiling and kissing at her refection in the mirror before jumping slightly at Dr. McCoy's screams because someone was **seek**ing medical assistance. "Ah, men" she said, as she walks out, "Yes, Doctor?"

_________

Genesis ~ Land Of Confusion

Uhura sat, slowly unwrapping the blanket from around her. The taxi transport was plenty warm and pretty gritty. _It smelled of public transportation_, she thought giggling at the thought of Spock sitting in such filth_. His hypersensitive nose would be going crazy right now!_ He had to use a nose desensitizing gel every time the new semester started until he could acclimate himself to the smell of the new cadets.

Looking around for the window opener she notice small pamphlets scattered about the floorboard_. What's all this? Is one of the sororities having a party?_ Thinking that she had missed some major fun while she was ill and finding one that looked the least soiled, she opened it and read:

" Do you love your planet? Do you want to see it prosper and it's people flourish? Do you want your planet controlled by others that feel the same way? Come join a new network of citizens who love the mother earth. Meetings are held every Saturday night for new members – Sunday for advanced members."

Terra Prime

Uhura leaned forward after reading the brochure, "Excuse me sir? What is this Terra Prime?" she asked the taxi driver.

"I'm sorry ma'am? What? I had the radio up? What was that?" he inquired looking into the rearview mirror.

"Terra Prime? You have leaflets all over the floor of your taxi inviting people to a Terra Prime meeting. I've never heard of them" she said, folding the leaflet up and holding it in her hand.

"Oh, sorry about that ma'am, sometimes I'll get one of their crazy members in my cab and they will leave those in. I'll get rid of it when I drop you off," he said seeming a little annoyed.

"Yes, but what is it?" she asked as her curiosity was getting the best of her. She sat closer so she could really read his eyes in the mirror. It was part of her training as a communications officer to notice every nuance of a person to really read what they were trying to say.

He let out a long breath. "From what I can tell, they are nothing more than a hate group," he said and quickly put his eyes back on the road. "Ma'am, your stop is just ahead" he said turning on his right signal.

"A hate group?" Uhura asked leaning in closer to the dirty glass that separated the two. "In this day and age?" she asked expecting an answer.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he pulled to the stop. Once the taxi was parked properly he turned completely around so his profile could be seen.

Looking woeful he began, "If you're not like us they believe you don't belong on earth," he said as he watched a pale hand open up the back passenger side of the car and hand Uhura a federation card.

"Really?" she asked almost in a whisper and handed the driver the card.

"Yes, really" he replied, "Stay as far away from them as possible. They pretend to love the earth and humans but all they are, are glorified bigots." He turned to insert the card and then returned it to her. "I'll get those out right now," he said reaching over to open his driver side door.

The lanky older man walked around to the back passenger door after the pale hand safely took Uhura out of the taxi. The driver continued to talk as he leaned down to pick up the leaflets. "You know this stuff just pisses me off! My son is marrying a wonderful woman who happens to be an off-worlder. What's going to happen to my grandchildren if one of these yahoos makes it to real power?" he said more to himself then to the two people behind him.

He balled the papers up with such force that one could tell he was visibly shaken. Breathing deeply he turned around to face the two. "I'm sorry folks, I just don't see how, with all the blessings we have right now and the progress we've made, there are people who believe this stuff." He grumbled and then looked up to see Uhura leaning on Commander Spock.

Smiling broadly, he hurried back over to his taxi and radioed dispatch " Dispatch, please cancel last credit transaction. Customer complaint valid, I'll eat this one," he said and then stood out of the vehicle, holding the door between him and on coming traffic.

"No", Uhura said, "There is no complaint, sir. You didn't know they were there. We'll pay, right, Spock?" she asked quickly looking at the Vulcan.

"Precisely," Spock said reaching for his wallet but the man shook his head and smiled.

"One day, my son and his wife will be confronted by hatred and bigotry. I hope when that day comes someone, somewhere does something nice for them to show that the rest of us are decent humans." he said smiling, and then tapped on the top of his cab. "You two have a blessed day" he stated with a grin and slid into his cab and drove away.

________

Let's hear it for the boy – Deniece Williams

Spock and Nyota stood still and watched the taxi drive down the street. "May I inquire what that was pertaining to?" Spock asked looking at Nyota.

"Inside honey, Okay?" she replied lovingly, she looked a little thin and sad.

Spock nodded and lifted the blanket off of her as it was not as cool as it had been that morning. "This way" he said his face showed nothing but she knew he was concerned.

Spock and Uhura strolled past the reception desk and onto the elevator without being noticed. It was still rather early so many people were still asleep or showering getting ready to check out.

"Penthouse" Spock said to the electronic elevator.

Uhura looked at Spock, smiled softly then laid her head on his shoulder. _Penthouse,_ she though lovingly, _yes, we deserve the Penthouse_. She knew Spock had made these arrangements just for her. He would have chosen the cheapest room they had. He found it quite illogical to pay extra credits for material niceties. But, he knew Nyota felt comfort in being surrounded by pretty things so, he acquired the best room the hotel had to offer.

Walking into the suite was wonderful. It was full of fine things. Living at the academy you get used to bare walls and standard issue furniture but not here. This room was the pinnacle of opulence.

Walls of soft light blue fabric with fine art displayed on every wall. Light casing shadows to stress the delicate nature of the room, this was no dorm room. A full living room, with lush furnishings, large couches and chairs, tables and lamps all color coordinated and purposefully done. A serving kitchen was set to the side as if made for hosting parties but not doing the work of cooking yourself.

Spock helped Nyota through the living room and into the bathroom. He walked over quickly and placed his hand into the bathwater. "I believe I have it slightly warmer then you like it." He said turning to her. "Would you like me to run another? Or wait until this one cools down a bit?" he said standing and walking over to her.

She kissed him, and kissed him again, and again, and again. "Come" she said, as she walked over to the oversized tub. She placed her hand in and said "No, it's perfect for the both of us." She knew that Spock liked his bathwater hot and she wanted him as close to her as possible right now. "Come" she said "Just get in with me. I need to be near you right now." she said sitting on the edge of the tub.

Spock looked at her, "Nyota you need your rest," he said as he walked over to her and helped her out of her jogging clothes.

"Yes, I need my rest but more than that, I need to be near you. Please," she begged. Something had happened during that taxi ride that shook her to her core. She didn't want to make love necessarily, she just needed to have him close, and have him safe.

Spock seemed to understand. He helped her into the water. It was hot but she could take it and within a short while after securing the hotel doors, he was undressed and slid easily behind her. "Now, tell me what happened to affect you so, my Nyota," he said, as he gently poured shampoo on her hair and began to massage her scalp.

After finishing the story she lowered her head under the water to help rinse the shampoo out and to be honest, to try to rinse away the sad feelings she had when she thought of someone not loving her Spock as much as she did.

Emerging from the water, she turned slowly to look into his eyes. He was there, waiting for her with body soap and a loofah. "Turn around please," he asked stoically and began to wash her back, gently his hands moving in small circles as he spoke to her. "Nyota, it is illogical for you to worry about the future that has not happened. I understand and agree that this 'Terra Prime' is anti-federation at its core but it does not concern us. They are insignificant." he stated strongly, rinsing her back.

"I don't know Spock" she said as she washed her feet, looking forlorn at the condition of her toenails, "Boy, I need a pedicure," she whispered.

Spock moved her wet hair to one side and kissed her neck. "If Terra Prime was a real threat, then the federation would have let all of its Officers know. I recalled this Terra Prime from earth's history but the original organization has long since been eradicated." he said, as he stood up and walked to the shower.

Nyota laughed, _Always the neat freak. Always my Spock_, she thought to herself as she watched him turn on the water to rinse himself off. "Well, honey as my grandmother used to say, 'ignorance breeds ignorance'. She stood to let the water out of the tub, turned on the automatic tub cleaner and joined Spock in the shower.

_________

**Simply Red - Holding Back The Years**

_Way across town another shower was being turned on_. "Gaila, why is it that the men are always on the coldest side of the shower?" Kirk said shivering on the outer edges of the small shower of the girl's dorm, rinsing her back.

"Because" Gaila said, "It helps us to appreciate you more when you're not cold and wet" she said looking over her shoulder and hitting his front with her backside.

"Very funny," Kirk said looking down at himself, then shaking the inadequate feeling away as quickly as it had come.

"Okay, Okay your turn." Gaila said struggling to get to the outer side of the shower to wash his back. "I know there is something we are missing," she said out of nowhere, placing soap on Kirk's back.

"What?" he said confused and moved closer to allow her more access to the water.

"Oh, Who tried to drug our girl?" she said, "I've been to every drug dealer in town and no one sells the stuff. As a matter of fact they say that's upper level stuff, not street stuff." she said as she rinsed his back off. Kissing his neck she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel.

"You know drug dealers?" Kirk asked as the water began to run cold.

"Well, I know pimps and pimps know drug dealers so sure." she said as if that was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

Walking into the dorm room she began to get dressed. It was Monday, and classes would be starting in a few hours but she wanted to go and asks some more questions to a few more people before she changed her focus.

Gaila had just finished putting on her bra and panty set when Kirk came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He walked over and sat on the bed. "How in the hell do you know pimps?" he said almost afraid of the answer.

Turning to him Gaila looks confused, "Why wouldn't I know the local pimps, I work in their brothels during the summer months and give classes ones a month in each house."

Kirk stood, alarmed, "What? You work in a whore house?" he said, shocked letting the towel hit the floor, then quickly picking it back up again as if ashamed of his nakedness.

Gaila looked pissed and disappointed, "Yes, during the summer I work there teaching sex safety and techniques to the women and men. I make sure they all have their preventive shots and if one wants to go home and get out of the business, I help with that as well. During the fall and winter months I teach computer training courses to their children" she said as she watched him relax

"Oh, thank God. I thought you 'worked' for them" Kirk said, rubbing his head and looking for his underwear.

Gaila stood slowly, "What if I had?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kirk said as he struggled to get the underwear on his damp body.

Gaila moved closer, "I said, What if I had? Would I be tainted, untouchable?" she asked scowling at him

Kirk stopped moving, "Uhm, well I just wouldn't think of you that way. You're like a female me. We get around but we pick and choose whom we want to sleep with. A whore takes whatever comes their way" he replied as gently as he knew how "And you work with kids? There are kids in those places?"

"First of all, stop calling them 'whores'. They are 'need providers' . They don't always provide sex, they provide whatever someone needs. Secondly, there _are_ children there and their parents do the best they can!"

Kirk shook his head, "What kind of mother would raise her child in a brothel? I'll tell you what kind, the worst kind in the world, that's what" he said chuckling with arrogance.

Gaila pushed him hard! "Take it back!" she said, and pushed him again. "Take it back!"

"What" Kirk said, "The mother thing? I will not.." but before he could finish Gaila was on him.

"Take it back!" she screamed throwing punches that were aimed at Kirk but went nowhere as he easily blocked her punches. "Take it back, now!" she said, as Kirk turned her around and wrapped both arms around her so she could not strike at him again.

Throwing her head back and trying to kick him, anything to hurt him, she repeated her plea. "Take it back," she wailed as she slowly lost steam and slid down to the floor, "Take back what you just said about my mother."

Kirk held her on the floor. "I'm sorry Gaila. I'm so very sorry." he said, rocking her as she cried in his arms. "Dear God, I'm so sorry." Kirk repeated over and over

Needing a release, Gaila spoke, "My mother was the best mother on the planet!" she said between her sobs, letting her head fall in his arms, "She was born a sex slave but vowed that I would never be one!" she said, trying hard to control her tears.

"I didn't know!" Kirk said, " Will you tell me about her?" he asked trying anything to make a mends.

Gaila lay still in his arms and allowed the memories slowly creep back in. "My mother is the best. She worked overtime when I was a youngling to buy my freedom from the man who owned her services," she said quietly.

Kirk looked down. "Slavery would never be allowed on a Federation Planet!" he said shocked

"Don't be so naïve!" she said sitting up. "It's all semantics, they don't _own_ you they _own_ your services. The Orion Syndicate would sell their mothers if they thought they would get a fair price! I know some that did!" Her breathing slowed as she began to recover.

"So, your mother freed you? But, you still lived in a brothel?" Kirk asked carefully.

Gaila stood and walked to the bed. She sat down and placed the pillow between herself and Kirk almost as a shield. "Yes, that is where she worked and that is where we lived," she said, sitting up straighter. "My mother didn't just need to buy me, sometimes she had to hide me." She said lowering her head.

"From whom?" Kirk said, moving over to the bed and sitting beside her.

"From men, sometimes women," she said softly, "She would place me in a hidden wall panel and tell me to stay still until she came to get me." She began to cry softly "Sometimes minutes but most of the time I would need to stay for hours. One time I was there for two days and was almost captured when I came out for some food." Gaila hugged the pillow tight.

"My mother couldn't read very well, I mean why educate a slave girl? But, she knew it was my way out so she set up deals with customers who would teach me how to read, and one who was a Federation computer expert. They would teach me during the day when the brothel was closed," she said, wiping her tears.

"I don't know how she did it" she said shaking her head. "She would stay up with me most of the morning going over lessons and learning to read better herself in the process." Gaila said proudly, "And then she would work all night, double shifts to earn extra money. I didn't understand why until sometime later." she said, leaning her head on Kirk's shoulder.

"Gaila, come here." Kirk said quietly as he moved to the edge of the small bed and took her gently and laid her beside him. He didn't want sex right now, he needed to be close to her and gain her forgiveness.

Gaila accepted his offer and understood he wanted nothing but to hold her. "When I was 17 almost 18 Terran years my mother woke me early in the morning. She told me to hurry and say nothing to anyone as we walked to town." Gaila whispered looking at Kirks face for support.

"We made our way through the quiet towns and onto the Federation military base. I didn't understand," she said as small tears began to flow. Kirk moved as close as he could and held her tight.

"My mother kissed me so, Oh she kissed me as if it was the last time she would see me!" Gaila said, "Then she went behind some bushes and brought out my things in small bundles and said, 'These are for you, in each bundle are the things you will need when you start the Junior Academy' but I didn't understand." she said quietly

"Gaila I have secured a spot for you to take the entrance exams today. If you make it in, you will be one of the first Orion women to enter into the Academy. You must do your best, for the both of us." Gaila recalled her mother's words and the desperate look in her mother's eyes. Her mother opened up one bag that held a Federation Jr. Standard outfit. Not the Orion rags the girl had grown up with.

"'_But, Mama_?' was all she would allow me to say," Gaila said remorsefully, "My mother put her hands to my mouth and said, 'On the day you were born I knew you would be great, more than just a slave girl or a woman who got things done on her back. And now you are here. Don't walk through the door, break it down!" Gaila recalled showing pride on her face

Kirk's heart hurt, he felt shame for what he had said, "God, Gaila your mother was wonderful!" he said, feeling her relax to his touch, feeling her forgive him.

"I've only been home once since then. The last time was my freshman year and it was so dangerous that my mother forbade me to come back," she said softly "They didn't see a Federation student, they saw a fresh piece of meat. My mother's new husband, the federation computer teacher, had to rush me back to the base for safety," she said sadly

"I would never have guessed that Gaila. You are always so happy and upbeat." Kirk said after kissing her head.

Gaila's smile began to return. "What do I have to be upset about?" she said, "My mother no longer works in the brothel except to teach the children how to read and write. She is married to the nicest man, who works for the Federation so no one would dare harm her. They both now live on the base on Orion so she is safe" she said then kissed Kirk on his forehead.

Gaila continued, "I made it into Starfleet Junior Academy and then into Starfleet. Plus, I have a great family here." she said contently, "I have Uhura and you. What in the world do I have to be upset about?" and snuggled closer to him.

Kirk held her. He would miss his first class but he didn't care. His friend, no, his family needed him right now. "Are you ready? We can't just **hide** here" he asked her before she became too complacent.

"For what?" she asked raising her head to meet his.

"To go out and look for the creep who is trying to hurt our family!" he said looking menacing.

Gaila sat up quickly, grinning back and giving him a presidential pound. She sang, "Let's go **seek** and destroy!"

_____

TBC

**Presidential Pound** = Our U.S. President Obama and his wife hit each other's fists together, with affection, which means, " Let's get them or Let's do this."

Knowing Gaila's history makes me love her ability to smile even more. The next book I write will be about Gaila and Gaila's mother and the true struggle it took to get her admitted into Starfleet.

This was dedicated to those mothers and fathers, unlike Chapel's, who work so hard to insure that their children will have a better life than they did.

They better bring Gaila back in the next movie!

**Please review**

"smile"

Tondelayo


	9. Chapter 9

Big Thanks to my team of researches (philpbilly, carebear and tony-the-tiger) for all their help in bringing the testosterone, some characters and plot idea's into the story. Two of the three are and will continue to be represented in the story and the third just likes to do the research and live vicariously through the story itself. Okay, pens and paper people, we have a mystery to solve. OH and by the way, I love the reviews where people think they have solved it already. (Tee Hee)

I do not own … I love

Intro…..

Let us continue…. Gaila's smile began to return. "What do I have to be upset about?" she said, "My mother no longer works in the brothel except to teach the children how to read and write. She is married to the nicest man, who works for the Federation so no one would dare harm her. They both now live on the base on Orion so she is safe" she said then kissed Kirk on his forehead.

Gaila continued, "I made it into Starfleet Junior Academy and then into Starfleet. Plus, I have a great family here." she said contently, "I have Uhura and you. What in the world do I have to be upset about?" and snuggled closer to him.

Kirk held her. He would miss his first class but he didn't care. His friend, no, his family needed him right now. "Are you ready? We can't just **hide** here" he asked her before she became too complacent.

"For what?" she asked raising her head to meet his.

"To go out and look for the creep who is trying to hurt our family!" he said looking menacing.

Gaila sat up quickly, grinning back and giving him a presidential pound. She sang, "Let's go **seek** and destroy!"

_______

Ice Cube and Dr. DRE – Natural Born Killaz (Radio Version)

Black and cold as space itself the cloaked space ship with its wings outstretched ready to devour all that was unlucky enough to make contact with the powerful vessel hovered above its home world. It leader, Commander Kor of the Klingon Imperial Fleet sat looking fiercely annoyed! Sitting with his fists clenched, " What is the Klingon High Council doing calling my ship back!" he said, with a roar. "We should be killing, not wasting our blood babysitting the fat, powerful, houses!" He stood and shoved the Communications Officer out of the way. "Have they lost their tongues!" he said, looking at the console and slamming his hands hard on the control panel.

Turning he looked at his first officer. "This is madness! There is no honor in this! I wait for no one! We leave now! Make the ship ready!" he yelled as spittle flew everywhere his eyes piercing, ready to cut the throat of anyone who dared to utter anything different.

"Commander!" the communication's officer spoke gruffly, "Private message from the High Council!" turning, his eyes growing wide.

"In my ready room!" Commander Kor replied hard, rolling his eyes to show his displeasure at being beckoned back to the home world like a child.

"The message is not for you, sir!" the Communication's Office growled, as if to spite the Commander for the earlier assault, "The High Council wishes to see your First Officer, Gorkon!" he said, turning his hard gaze towards the Commander.

A powerful, young Klingon emerged from the shadows. His features were strong and true: brown eyes piercing like his Commander but full of youth and hard as stone. His face could be mistaken for an Earthman, in his early 20's, if not for the unmistakable beard, goatee and large hairy uplifted eyebrows that are the traditional mark of a Klingon warrior.

All eyes turned to the First officer, including the Commander's, but his eyes narrowed and his head turned slightly. Klingons distrusted bureaucracy but a government request for anyone but the captain was doubly suspect.

"The High Council demands he report to the Council Chambers immediately!" the communications officer reported in Klingon.

First officer Gorkon slowly moved his hand towards his d'k tahgs, a Klingon short blade. He understood the danger the High Council had just placed him in and watched as his Commander began to slowly stand up.

"Commander, the High Council states that no harm it to come to Gorkon for the greater good of the Empire!" the Communications Officer scowled, "Any such harm and the head of the Klingon responsible shall be hung in the hall and his family name dishonored!"

The Commander growled and waved his hand roughly, "Go! We will meet again!" he said scornfully towards Gorkon.

Gorkon did not relax his hand from his blade as he moved cautiously to the exit door. His face as hard and as ferocious as a Cob 'lat, (Terran Lion) he was ready for anything. He had killed before. It was as easy to him as breathing. He could kill again.

Before exiting he placed his right arm up and folded it over his chest with his fist to his heart. "For the glory of the Empire!" he shouted, as he watched all on board, including the Commander stand and yell in unison. " For the glory of the Empire!"

___________

Invisible – Clay Aiken

The sun was shinning brightly in this part of the United States of America by the time the Admiral fastened his last button. Looking in the mirror he checked to make sure that every hair was in place. He was a tall white human man with a large, distinguished mustache, very handsome by most standards. His eyes were dark brown and his hair jet black with natural waves. He wore a simple haircut, just slightly longer then regulation but neat and tidy. With the right amount of gel, it would be cutting edge fashion for the younger crowd. But he was not the younger crowd. He was 43, give or take a few years, but he looked all of 35.

He checked the simple hotel room one more time before feeling confident he had left nothing behind. Grabbing his Admiral's hat and briefcase he turned the doorknob, looked up and down the hallway and walked swiftly out.

A black Federation transport was waiting for him, "Good morning, Admiral Philips" his driver said, "Welcome back, sir" she said politely then looked in the mirror to check for traffic before pulling out.

"I'm not staying long." The Admiral replied in kind as he adjusted his suit after getting in. "I'm going to take a small nap, okay Neddy?" the Admiral said smiling.

"Okay sir, I'll close the partition. Do you want me to wake you when we get there? It should take about two hours," the driver asked, moving her fingers toward the control button.

The Admiral removed his hat, "That would be great!" he replied as he placed it over his face and leaned his head back.

The driver nodded and held the button that allowed the privacy screen to slowly rise. No sound or light could penetrate the screen once fully closed.

The hat slowly moved away from the Admiral's face, his smile all but gone, replaced by determination and sheer grit. Whatever he was thinking was unknown to the driver. Whatever he was thinking was dangerous to someone. Admiral Philips opened up his briefcase and took out a small personal communications device. "Code name Philbilly" was all he said, as he stared straight ahead waiting on his orders.

Listening intently to the phone conversation he said nothing. Within a few minutes the conversation was over. "Yes sir, I understand sir. No, not a problem! No attachments sir. Yes, too close a call sir, I know, protect the Federation at all cost!" he said stoically and the phone went dead.

Quickly rolling down the window, he threw the communication device out the window watching it hit the road with a small puff of smoke. He rolled the window back up and closed his briefcase.

Knocking on the glass he signaled for the driver to open it a small crack. With a wide, charming smile he spoke, "Neddy? Call my office and have them find, oh shoot what is his name? Oh, I remember, Have them find and locate Commander Spock and have him report to these coordinates. And he slid her a small chip and watched her insert it into the dash and then hand it back. The computer responded. The coordinates are:

Latitude: 45.6797222

45 40' 47" N

45 degrees

Longitude: -111.0377778

111 2' 16" W

111 degrees

"No problem sir. How soon do you want him there?" she asked quickly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"As soon as possible. The Federation needs its best Vulcan for this one." He said, and winked as he placed the hat back over his face and waved his hand for her to close the window again.

__________

Relax – Frankie Goes to Hollywood

It was noon; lunchtime at the Academy and Riley paced outside of the hospital for Nurse Chapel to come out. She had called him and wanted to meet. He had bitten his fingernails down to the stubs and his hair was ratty and skin was ashen from lack of sleep.

Like clockwork, the nurse emerged, vibrant and beautiful. Riley was even more alarmed than before! _How could she be so calm_? He thought to himself as he stopped pacing long enough for her to grab his arm.

Smiling seductively like a siren, she continued, "Why Riley, you look like crap. Why haven't you called me?" she said as she led him to her dorm room.

Riley stopped short. "Why haven't I called you? Why haven't I called you!" he screamed, running his fingers through his hair and looking troubled.

"You work in the hospital! You saw her!" he screeched, forcing her to grab his arm and pull in into a strained kiss to keep him from continuing.

Releasing him, she stood as close as she could, her face next to his ear, "Listen lover! I go down, you go down! Now just relax. Okay, shhh" she said slowing her breathing down and blowing in his ear. "Come with me, Come on. You need some rest." whispering in his ear. "It's over, I promise. It's over. She's been released and she's fine," Chapel purred rubbing on his neck.

Riley pulled back, "It's over?" he said questioning her motives.

"Yes, Riley. It's over. Relax now. Let me make it up to you. Come on, I'm off for the rest of the day. Come." she begged, her blue eyes revealing to Riley's heart that she was finally telling the truth. He was so very tired of being scared and feeling awful.

He let his heart tell his head to allow his legs to move in her direction. Riley was more than willing to believe her; he had to, because he had no choice.

Up the stairs they walked arm in arm. Chapel lead Riley to the couch, "I think I have a pair of your federation jogging clothes in my room." she stated lovingly as she walked towards the bedroom.

Riley's eyes began to droop, he hadn't slept in days and he needed to get some rest. He was back on duty tonight at the communication lab.

"Riley?" she sang, "I'm running you some bath wat…" but turned around to shut off the faucet. Riley lay there with his mouth wide open, snoring loudly.

She fetched a blanket, covered him up and kissed his head. "Oh, sweet Riley," Closing his mouth and stroking his hair in place. "I should have known better than to send a boy to do a woman's job," she said after kissing is lips.

________

Return to Pooh Corner – Kenny Loggins

Nyota stretched and rolled over. It took her a minute to recognize that this wasn't a dream; she was still in the penthouse. Sitting up slowly she waited until her eyes could focus, "Noon?" she asked her self then looked around the room.

Spock had been gone all morning as he had classes and meetings to attend. Slowly, she threw her long legs off of the side of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair then turned to put on some clean clothes.

"I really need to start back into my routine," she stated out loud.

Within a few minuets she was in the kitchen. Spock had made her some soup and fresh fruit and veggie platter and had placed them in the refrigeration unit with a simple note. "EAT" it read. She laughed and heated the soup up and snacked on the veggies watching for signs that it was ready.

Carefully lifting the soup and veggie tray she made her way to the dinning area. There, sitting on the table, were the most wonderful things she had seen in days, her school Padds! "God, I love this man!" she exclaimed as she placed the soup and the dish down and fingered through the books.

Spock not only had brought the Padds with him but he had placed the homework assignments in what he felt was the most logical order. Nyota smiled and using his order as a guide began to set to the business of catching up on many days work.

It was well past 17:00 when Spock made it back to the hotel. He had anticipated what Nyota would be doing when he walked in and he was right. She was sitting at the dinning room table, Padds and lists being methodically checked off, one by one.

Leaning over he kissed her head, "May I ask," as he looked at the empty soup bowl and half eaten veggie tray, "how long you have been working?" he asked as he removed his Federation gray overcoat.

Looking up at him but for a second she smiled, "Oh, not long. Just since around noon." she mumbled and continued to work.

Spock said nothing but walked into the kitchen with two bags. One full of what could be nothing but Chinese Food and another pharmacy bag from the hospital. He walked over and removed the empty soup bowl and veggie tray and replaced them with Chinese cartons and chopsticks.

He then moved carefully around Nyota and painstakingly removed the pads that she had already completed and placed them on a table next to the door.

"Nyota, I will deliver these to Gaila so she can turn them in for you." Spock said returning to the table and looking at his love.

.

"Un hun," Nyota mumbled

Spock sat quietly, "Are you ready to eat before it gets cold?" he asked, gently pushing the box towards her.

"Un hun," Nyota mumbled but continued to work, chewing on the end of her stylus.

Spock continued to watch her. She was one of the most determined persons he had ever known. When faced with a problem, she would stare it down until it was solved. His memories betrayed him. He was not at the dinning table; _he was at the hard wooden campground table. _

It was three weeks into the camp and Nyota and Young Spock were practicing their language studies, when Nyota announced she was bored. Spock found boredom illogical.

"Nyota, how can one be uninterested when new knowledge is being gained?" the young Vulcan questioned her reasoning as he placed both hands together and laid them on the table.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled her rubber band out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. "It's too easy and too repetitive," she said mocking him before she threw her head on the table in an impressive display of her collapsing from boredom.

Spock looked around at the stares the others threw their way. "Nyota?" he said quickly, repeating it over and over before letting out a deep breath.

Nyota sat up straight, "I know! Teach me how to play Vulcan chess. You have a practice set right?" she said as she stood up.

"Nyota, the very rules alone would take months to study before the first move is made." Spock said factually, as he too stood.

"Well then," she said running towards his bunk, "We better get started!" signaling him to follow her.

Spock closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Other than his mother, he had never met a female who took a negative statement and turned it to her advantage. He turned and moved quickly towards his bunk to go under his bed get the chess set and set up the game for her.

A few hours later Spock looked at Nyota's intensity as gratifying. He was content that she had the willpower to try to process the first level of strategy of the game. "Now, I will demonstrate the first logical move at its most basic level." he said dryly as he moved the first silver plated piece.

Nyota watched and then took the rubber band off of her wrist and placed it back on her hair. She never removed her eyes from the board. "Then it would make sense to move my piece here," she mumbled as she moved the black onyx piece two spaces.

"Very logical, Nyota" Spock replied and moved his piece forward.

"Hum?" she said leaning closer. "The rules state I can go forward or backwards but only with certain pieces, so I'll move this one here," she said confidently

Spock moved his piece quickly. "The game is over. I have captured your master king piece. I am impressed with your understanding of the basic concepts. It is almost time for lunch. Let us proceed to the tables," he said as he stood to retrieve the box the pieces belonged in, but sat back down as he watched Nyota study the board.

"Okay, I see that now. Again" she demanded gently, never raising her eyes from the board.

"We do not have time for a full game, Nyota. Vulcan chess matches have been known to go on for days" he said stoically. "Come, it is time for lunch and he turned and left the cabin to go wash his hands.

When he returned nether his Vulcan chess set nor Nyota was in the cabin. Young Spock was confused. He made his way towards the cafeteria and he spotted her. She had carefully carried the chess set to the wooden tables and with precision placed the pieces in the right order to begin play again.

"Nyota, it is time for sustenance." Spock said standing in the long line and watching her at the same time.

"I can play and eat." she sang over the noisy outside dinning hall.

Breathing deeply, Spock walked over to the table and quickly made the exact move he had the first time and returned to his place in line.

Nyota sat looking with determination at the board. "Okay, logic move number one," she announced to no one in particular then ran to get in line behind Spock.

They said nothing as they grabbed their trays and walked quickly back to the table. Spock quickly and without forethought moved his piece before he began to eat his poorly made simple salad.

"Uhm?" Nyota wondered, "Oh, got it" she exclaimed and quickly moved the piece. She smiled a big broad grin and folded her arms.

Spock looked at the board. "Better, but still flawed," he said after swallowing his water.

He leaned over and moved a piece back two spaces and declared the game over.

Nyota's smile faded, "What?" she hooted and sat so close to the pieces that Spock found it illogical. After a few minutes Nyota leaned up and nodded her head slowly, "Okay, I see what I did wrong." And began to place the pieces back. "Again" she said.

The pieces were moved in the same order until it was her turn again. Spock looked at Nyota's plate. She had not touched her hotdog or fries. "Nyota, you need your nutritional sustenance," he said straightforwardly but Nyota did not respond.

Nyota looked too intense to hear him. "Nyota? Nyota?" Spock repeated and then sat looking at his girlfriend.

_She is intensely submerged in play yet I need her to eat._ He thought to himself. _I need a logical solution._

Spock leaned in and picked up a french-fry and placed it on her lips. "Nyota, eat" he said softly tickling her lips with the food.

Her eyes did not move from the board. She slowly opened her mouth just enough to allow a small part of the fry in before she began to chew. Her hand automatically reached for the end of the fry to help it the rest of the way.

Spock sat back as he watched her mechanically eat the fries while she gazed at the board. "I've got it." she mouthed and slowly made her move then waited, holding her breath.

That fleeing half smile she loved said it all. _He was pleased with her move. _she thought as she picked up her hotdog and began to eat.

"Masterful job, Nyota. You have surpassed level basic move number one. Only thirty two more to go before you are considered beyond basic," he replied stoically

Nyota's eyes grew big. "I'm game if you are" she boasted, laughing at the thought of the huge task.

"All in good time, my Nyota. All in good time," he stated in Vulcan, as he rapidly set the chess board out of sight.

-------

As his memories faded and reality set in, he watched her as she worked away on the Academy homework. He quickly wondered if their children would have their intensity.

Spock stood up and found a spoon in the hotel drawer. He washed it and returned to the table. "Nyota" he said softly after dipping the spoon in her fried rice and placing the spoon to her lips. "Eat" as he gently tickled her lips with it.

Nyota automatically opened her mouth to take the food and then looked up lovingly. "Hi honey, Welcome home!" she said, surprised as she covered her mouth as she chewed.

Spock moved quickly and removed the few leftover Padds from her sight before she could complain and replaced them with her rice dish and chopsticks.

Nyota smiled, "Okay, Okay. Time for dinner." She laughed and lifted the chopsticks from the table. "Let's go sit on the sofa. I want to hear all about your day. I feel left out," she said softly

Spock nodded as they both stood and slowly made their way to the couch to cuddle while they ate. "Computer, fireplace" Spock commanded and watched as the view screen flickered with the realistic glow of a roaring fire.

Spock and Nyota sat on the couch and talked about his day. After they were done, he watched as she found the Padd and began working on the last few homework assignments.

Spock placed the leftovers in the refrigeration unit quickly because he wanted to ask her a question before she submerged herself in her work. "Nyota, we need to ascertain how you could have ingested illegal barbiturates" he asked as he left the kitchen to join her on the floor of the designer living room.

"I don't know. I really don't. I eat in the common cafeteria sometimes but mostly I eat and drink with you." she said lowering the padd and looking at him puzzled. "Although, I do share Riley's milk or some soda, over at the lab," she responded slowly. " You know, Riley said something weird a few days ago" she said, swallowing the guilt and grief of that day. "Riley had said that I wouldn't like him if I knew what he had done for _her_," she said, as her eyes grew larger. "But, who is "_her_?" she asked rhetorically. She slowly understood who "**her**" was but didn't want to think about "_her_" right now. She would confide in Spock who she though "_her_" was later when she had more proof.

"Curious? Cadet Riley?" Spock's right eyebrow slowly moved up. "Whomever it is and wherever they are they can not **hide** for long" he replied as his face turned to stone

Nyota stood and walked over to him and took his hand. "Spock, you go on duty at the Language Lab in a few hours right?" she asked him seductively, and began to walk towards the bedroom.

"I **seek** your company as much as you appear to **seek** mine," he said, picking her up and kissing her before they both darted quickly to the Master suite.

TBC

Oh review with questions, I'm ready – I think (smile)

Tondelayo


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own… I love…

Spock placed the leftovers in the refrigeration unit quickly because he wanted to ask her a question before she submerged herself in her work. "Nyota, we need to ascertain how you could have ingested illegal barbiturates," he asked as he left the kitchen to join her on the floor of the designer living room.

"I don't know. I really don't. I eat in the common cafeteria sometimes but mostly I eat and drink with you." she said lowering the Padd and looking at him puzzled. "Although, I do share Riley's milk or some soda, over at the lab," she responded slowly. " You know, Riley said something weird a few days ago" she said, swallowing the guilt and grief of that day. "Riley had said that I wouldn't like him if I knew what he had done for her," she said, as her eyes grew larger. "But, who is "her?" she asked rhetorically. She slowly understood who "her" was but didn't want to think about "her" right now. She would confide in Spock who she though "her" was later when she had more proof.

"Curious? Cadet Riley?" Spock's right eyebrow slowly moved up. "Whomever it is and wherever they are they can not **hide** for long" he replied as his face turned to stone

Nyota stood and walked over to him and took his hand. "Spock, you go on duty at the Language lab in a few hours right?" she asked him seductively, and began to walk towards the bedroom.

"I **seek** your company as much as you appear to **seek** mine," he said, picking her up and kissing her before they both darted quickly to the bedroom.

___________

Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise

Gorkon walked slowly into the room. The High Command had ordered him to the council chambers four hours ago but he had been without female company for three weeks! The thought of a whole world of ferocious females hurling rocks and growling desires for him as he read love poetry, ducked the hurling projectiles and savagely claimed his prize was far more important than an order from the High Command.

He stopped suddenly as he realized that the chamber was almost completely empty. His eyes darted back and forth to the three humanoids that were present: Chancellor Sturka, Council Member Lorak and a fleeing Orion pirate. Gorkon watched as the Orion female made her way out of the chambers.

The Council Chambers was large and menacing. Its high backed chairs made of the toughest animal skin found on the Klingon home world was intended to show strength. There were many chairs arranged in a semicircle all placed behind a large black marble table.

"Come!" yelled Council Member Lorak, "You have kept your Chancellor waiting far too long!" as he leaned over the table pointing his short stubby finger.

Each Klingon was dressed in ceremonial robes indicating what rank and level of government they held. Gorkon was impressed by the sheer opulence of the great hall but not the men behind the table. "The High Command wished to see me. It did not give a time, like a group of school children lining up for lunch!" he raged, as he looked around suspiciously. "Where is the rest of the Council?"

Council Member Lorak started to respond harshly, his eyes bugged out but was silenced with one wave of a more powerful hand. "Still, Lorak!" the Chancellor growled as he turned to Gorkon and watched as he moved towards the center of the floor.

"Welcome Gorkon, we have a delicate mission for you. You see, there is a Klingon conspirator working against us and we need you to find him and finish him, for the greater good of the empire!" he said in hushed tones.

"A Klingon spy?" Gorkon asked, "How? Why? And more importantly Who?" as he spoke he reached for his dagger signaling the need to kill the traitor.

"We know how. The same way they were placed on Earth is the same way you will be, the Orions will transport you to the Federation home world. The why is more suspect. We believe he is working with a counter terrorist organization. We would welcome this, as the enemy of my enemy is my friend, except we believe he is working for a profit, not for the glory of the empire!" the Chancellor continued roughly. " Now the who, we do not know but he must have a great family because it would take many connections to achieve what he has in the year since we discovered this treachery!"

Gorkon stood processing the information. "Stop!" he said slowly, "Did you say, The Federation Home World!" his eyes narrowing at the two men. "What shall I be? A Captain, an Admiral? What?" he laughed as he spoke, mocking the men sitting across from him.

Council Member Lorak leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, with a large smirk on his face he simply stated, "A Federation Cadet" and took great joy in watching Gorkon's face fall into total disbelief.

_________

Save Tonight- Eagle Eye Cherry

Spock leaned over and kissed his fiancé. "I must depart for the Language Lab Nyota. I will see you in the morning," he stated as he stood to look at his love. She was playfully pouting but she knew he had a duty and she respected him for it. Really, she wanted to be in Lab with him. She missed the work and the worlds and their languages. Lying on the bed using her elbows to hold her body up, she had the sheets pulled up around her bare chest, reveling her delicate shoulders. He thought she looked pleasing and wished he could capture the image forever.

"One more" she said to him and motioned for another kiss, which he granted freely. "Okay, now leave before I hold you down and not let you go," she said teasing him.

"Nyota, although you are a fierce and skilled fighter, I can not believe that you feel you are strong enough to hold me down," he stated dryly and turned and walked out of the room.

Nyota smiled, laying back down and thought about how lucky she was to have him. But before she could finish her thought, Spock walked back in the room, lifted her head and kissed her hard. Looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "Not unless I want you to." Leaving her breathless, he walked out of the bedroom.

Grabbing his coat, he walked out of the suite and took the elevator down to the lobby of the hotel but before he made it to the door the front clerk ran up behind him, "Commander Spock?" the desk clerk said privately "You have a confidential message, sir" and passed him a Star Fleet communication packet.

Spock nodded and accepted the communication. He quickly walked to the curb and watched as the doorman signaled a cab for the Vulcan. It was around 20:00 hours and already very dark. Spock sat in the cab and opened up the communication. It was a small com device with an earpiece attachment. He carefully placed the earpiece in position and pressed play.

"Commander Spock, you are ordered to this location immediately. Bring no one and tell no one. No need to bring clothing, you should be returning within 24 hours from now. Starfleet Command. Out." Spock sat still; he listened to the communication twice and then ordered the taxi to take him away from the Academy. He ordered the cab in the opposite direction, to the airport.

As the taxi made the necessary corrections, Spock called the hotel and then Nyota's personal cell phone "Hello, you miss me already?" she said teasing him. She had already gotten up and slipped on her nightclothes so she could work on her homework some more. But as soon as Spock spoke she knew there was something wrong.

"Nyota, I have been deployed. I can not give you anymore information." He spoke straightforward

Nyota slowly sat down and curled on the couch. "When? Now?" she said to him lovingly. He was, after all, a military man and these things happen.

"Yes, Now," he said more slowly than he should have. She understood, he didn't want to go either. "I have secured the room for another 24 hours. Rest, do you promise?" he asked sharply.

Nyota closed her eyes and tried to burn the sound of his voice into her memory. "Yes, I promise. If you promise to come back to me as soon as you can" she said softly. She was proud of him being so important to Starfleet but missed him already.

Spock was silent and then simply replied, " I will strive to do my best to return to you quickly, my Nyota." And the communication ceased.

Spock sat back slowly, his left eyebrow in a high arch. _What would the Federation want with me at this particular location? Is it symbolic?_ He thought to himself and began to run the different scenarios in his head.

________

Usher - You Make Me Wanna

Gaila and Kirk walked arm in arm. "Great game Kirk." She said with more reserve than she normally would for a Homecoming game. But Kirk didn't notice, he was feeling the same way. He missed Uhura as much as Gaila did.

"Call her," he said, turning to Gaila. "Call her, I bet you she misses us as much as we miss her. Call her," he said, removing his personal communication device from his leather jacket.

Gaila slowly took the phone and dialed the numbers hoping that Uhura would answer her personal device. "Hello?" Nyota asked sadly, "Hello, Gaila is that you?" the voice became more chipper.

"Hey Girl! How are you feeling? I miss you so much!" she sang, smiling at Kirk through the moonlight. Kirk looked as happy as Gaila did and signaled to her to include him in the conversation but Gaila was too preoccupied with what Uhura was saying.

"You want me to come over?" Gaila asked, "Let me run and get some nightclothes! Oh, is there a pool there? Yes, Great! I'll see ya in an hour. Yep, I know where it is." she said and hung the phone up. Smiling, she kissed Kirk quickly. "I've got to go. I'm heading over to Uhura's suite. Her man had to go out of town or somewhere and she doesn't want to be alone," she said, as she moved quickly towards her dorm room.

"Her suite?" Kirk asked quietly. "I'm going with you!" he added hastily. "It's too late to let you go all by yourself." And before she could tell him no he pulled her to him and held her. "I've already almost lost my dear friend Uhura, I couldn't bare to lose you too." Looking into her eyes to see if she believed him, he could tell she did. "Go get your nightclothes. I'll grab something to sleep in, just in case you ladies want a big, strong man to protect you through the night."

Kirk turned and ran down the street. He did not wait for confirmation. Kirk grabbed his underwear, jogging suit and swimwear. There was no school tomorrow, because of the homecoming game, so he hoped to make a day of it.

Running swiftly, he passed up the multiple partygoers and met Gaila outside of her dorm room. "Ready?" she asked him lovingly. He had never heard her use that tone of voice with him.

"Ready," he said curious about the intonation that he was unfamiliar with. "Are you getting a cold or something? Your voice sounds funny," he said, looking at her sideways

"No, I've never been better," she said, without looking him into his eyes. She couldn't because if she had, her _eyes_ would have told her _brain _to tell her _tongue_ to confess that for the first time in her life, she loved a man. _A man who acknowledged his love by caring enough to want to protect me. It was his way of loving me_. She thought, _this man, this human man and his name is James T. Kirk. _

_--------_

Girls just want to have fun – Cindy Lauper

Arriving at the hotel Kirk let out a long whistle, "Who in the hell is her boyfriend, Donald Trump the XX?" he said and turned to help Gaila out of the taxi.

"No questions Kirk." Gaila shot him a look, "You're not even supposed to be here. So zip it!" she said poking her finger into his chest and then patting the injury lovingly. "Come on, big poppa, let's go," she said handing over her overnight bag to Kirk.

Struggling with the bags he managed to pay the taxi driver without falling over. "Gaila? Wait. Gaila! What floor?" he yelled before he lost sight of her altogether as she sauntered through the revolving doors.

Gaila turned and made her way back to him. She took the smallest bag and kissed him on the cheek. "The Penthouse, of course!" she said as if it was the stupidest question she had ever heard.

Gaila and Kirk knocked on the door. She was expecting Gaila as the front desk had signaled that her guests were here but Kirk was a surprise. "Oh my God, guys! I've missed you so much" she said, hugging first Gaila and then Kirk.

Gaila walked quickly in to admire the fine furnishings of the suite but Kirk stood in the doorway holding on to Uhura. He really was concerned for her plus he had always felt that her body fit his so perfectly together. "Ahem?" Uhura said smiling, trying to pull away from his embrace. "Let me go so you can come in," she responded to his grip with a loving plea.

"Oh, sorry, I was just so worried." Kirk said picking up the bags and walking in the room. Only then did he notice the grandeur of the suite in which he had been allowed to enter. Kirk sat the bags by the couch, "Uhura, may I use your bathroom?" he said, "If I can find it! This place is huge!"

Uhura pointed to the right, "Yes, that way," she laughed and watched as he walked spinning for the effect to show how large the room was.

When Kirk was securely in the bathroom Uhura walked over and punched Gaila in the arm, whispering to her while her eyes were blazing with anger. "What the hell is he doing here? Does he know?!" she furiously asked, waiting for an answer.

"Ouch!" Gaila replied rubbing her arm. "Hey, I'm fragile!" she replied, and then rolled her eyes. "I couldn't say no to him. I just couldn't" she said as Uhura pulled her away from the bathroom and into the kitchen. "He wouldn't let me come alone. He cares about me," she said lovingly, making doe eyes towards the bathroom.

"Does he know?" Uhura questioned quickly, as she could hear the toilet flush.

Gaila looked as though she was offended, "You know I would never tell, ever!" and turned as if to leave but Uhura threw her arms around her friend and hugged her from behind.

"Okay, okay, I'm a bitch and I am sorry. I just got him back and he is gone again. " she whispered into Gaila's red flaming hair.

Gaila slowly turned around, "No, I'm sorry. I should have called to make sure it was okay. That was rude of me. Do you forgive me?" she whispered back

Two large muscular arms rapped around both women. "I need a hug too!" Kirk sang as he pretended to cry, forcing the woman to laugh.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour." Uhura replied after Kirk let the women go. Walking around the suite the threesome finally made it to the bedroom.

"Gaila, you and I can sleep here." she said pointing to the bed and stopped Gaila from sitting on it. "But not yet, I need to change the sheets," she advised, feeling her face grow hot and moving away quickly. "Kirk you can sleep on the couch, unless you are going out to all the thousands of Homecoming parties they are having" she said sarcastically as she walked to the door.

Kirk stepped up and stood in a superman pose. "And leave you two ladies here to sleep in the same bed together and me not be a witness to such blessings from the gods. Uh, hell no!"

Uhura shook her head, "You are such a pig." She laughed and went to call for some fresh sheets leaving Gaila a Kirk all alone in the bedroom.

Kirk was still looking around when Gaila was on him! She kissed him softly, lovingly as her pheromones were working overtime. Her hands in his hair, on his back to his butt they seemed to go where ever they pleased. Kirk's thoughts, once on who is mystery man that was wealthy enough to afford to own a Penthouse, was now concentrating on the sex kitten in front of him.

"Ahem? Excuse ME!" Uhura chortled loudly, diverting her eyes from the display of desire that was before her.

Gaila pulled away reluctantly, Kirk had to work harder to stop the lust train from moving forward. "Sorry," Gaila said and began to remove the duvet cover from the bed and help Uhura change the sheets. Kirk walked out of the room. The two ladies didn't know where he had gone until they heard the shower come on.

All three sat around, ate popcorn and watched an old fashioned space fantasy movie Gaila had gabbed from some rental place, called Star Wars. Kirk, on his belly, thought it was a great old time movie. The girls just enjoyed being together.

"Uhura," Gaila asked softly. "I know it's late but, when is the last time you flat ironed your hair?" and watched as Uhura squealed and nodded happily.

Gaila jumped up and quickly bought back the sonic flat iron. "Sit on the floor. Between my legs" Gaila sang.

Kirk, who had been completely immersed in the movie suddenly, sat up straight, "Between whose legs!" he bawled quickly. He watched as Gaila and Uhura laughed at his abrupt behavior towards anything that could be remotely sexual. He didn't mind them laughing at him. _He loved to she her smile_. He thought to himself, _There can not be one man in the whole of time as lucky as he is right now. The laughter of his lover and friend and the laughter of his friend and desired one together, no one is this lucky._

"Hey, I want to be a member of the 'Make Uhura Gorgeous Party!" he said, as he sat up and turned his whole body towards the directions of the ladies.

"No way you're getting near my hair!" she yelled with laughter as he moved closer to her. She began to kick her feet and squeal at him, losing a house shoe in the process.

Kirk grabbed her foot and began to tickle it. "Stop! no!" she screamed with delight, "No, NO!" but she was afraid to move too much as Gaila had the flat iron very close to her face.

"Cut it out before you make me burn her!" Gaila said, smiling. "Listen, go to my bag and grab a small pink makeup case and bring it here."

Uhura looked concerned as Kirk dropped her foot allowing the heel to come in to smart contact with the floor. "Ouch, Damn you, Kirk," she spat as she watched him look smug at her.

"He is not doing my makeup!" she said matter of factly as she watched him come back into the room.

"Open it up and take out the nail polish, Kirk." Gaila ordered, as she was carefully flat ironing the first long piece of hair.

"Okay," Kirk said, "Now what?" he looked befuddled at the display of accessories available to him.

Gaila looked down at the table. "Uh blue, no black, open up the black nail polish and start to paint her nails.

Kirk looked uncertain. "Um, excuse me – Balls– a- hanging _not_ eggs- a- hatching" he said, as masculine as he could.

"You said you wanted to help, so shut up and help!" Gaila replied snapping her finger at him and pointing to the polish.

Uhura followed suit and threw her hand out, in an overt gesture of "Here and Now" and watched, trying to keep a straight face, as Kirk unscrewed the polish lid. Following careful directions given to him by the females in the room, he began to polish Uhura fingernails with loving care.

Kirk was the first to bring up the subject. "Uhura, do you know who could have wanted to drug you?" as he started on the second hand.

"Well, I have my reasons to think it's Nurse Chapel" she said quickly then looked carefully at Gaila from the corner of her eye.

Kirk stopped painting her nails abruptly, "Doc's Head Nurse Chapel? Why in the hell would she want to poison you?" he asked looking deeply in her eyes.

Gaila spoke up quickly, "She _has_ her reasons. But, in all my research, although this was a medical drug, I wouldn't know how she would be able to get her hands on it. Not even the Doc could get his hands on this stuff."

"Yes, that's the same thing I came up with, Uhura. I don't think she could have gotten it. Not easily, anyway." Kirk said, turning back to the task at hand

"You don't know her like I do." Uhura spat. "Kirk, could you do me a favor? Stay close to Riley, I think that he may know something," she said, watching Kirk clean off a little of the fingernail polish that had gone astray.

"Can do – Nervous Riley, right?" he inquired, as he released her hand for inspection.

"Right" she replied, blowing lightly on her fingers.

"Now do her toes." Gaila said, working her way to the other side of her hair.

Uhura looked at Kirk, "You don't have to. Really, my feet are a mess." she confessed, embarrassed by the state of her feet. Because the female cadets wore boots most of the time she had neglected her feet for a month and had missed her appointment because she was in the hospital. They were not awful just not something she wanted to show off.

Kirk glanced at Gaila and watched as she shook her head silently. "There is lotion in the big bag. Rub that on her feet and then up her leg. Messaging her leg as you go. When you're done, paint her toes," Gaila said, giving him direct orders.

Kirk saluted, stood and left to get the lotion. While he was gone Gaila spoke up. "Have you told Spock about your suspicions?" whispering in Uhura's ear.

"No, not yet. How would that look? I almost lost Spock accusing him of being with her. I can't bring her up now. It would just look like I was retaliating." She moaned softly and then began to chew on her lip.

"It is yellow or white?" Kirk yelled from the bedroom where he had placed Gaila's overnight bag.

"Yellow!" Gaila rang out. Bending down low again Gaila whispered, "As soon as you find out something let him know, okay. I'll start digging also." She leaned up and looked at her work.

"I think I'm done." Gaila reported as she turned off the flat iron. "Now lets wrap it so you will be beautiful tomorrow. Where is your scarf?" she asked as she threw her leg over Uhura's head and stood up slowly stretching as she did so.

"Oh, I don't think Spock could find it. I'll just braid it in two French braids." she said, looking at Gaila apologetically as she started to rise.

Gaila signaled for her to sit. " I've got some rubber bands in my bag, hold on." Gaila boasted turning to retrieve the items and passing Kirk in the process.

Kirk sat down on the floor and took Uhura's foot and gently placed it on his thigh as he watched her braid her long hair. She was wearing a burnt orange two-piece short and top night set. With her hair in pigtails, she sort of resembled the old label of Native American. He chuckled to himself. People hadn't used titles to separate their races since the first Vulcan set foot on the planet. After meeting and understanding that there were aliens outside of the planet, humans decided that those silly little difference like skin color were moot. You are identified by your county of origin but the only _race_ on the forms the government had you fill out was "Human or Non Human".

"Here ya go baby." Gaila sang as she returned with the rubber bands for the end of Uhura hair. "I'm going to take my shower." Walking over to kiss Kirk quickly, she purred. "See you in a minute." and walked seductively to the bathroom taking her over night bag with her.

Kirk and Uhura sat in silence before Uhura found the wherewithal to ask if he wanted to listen to music since the movie had long been over. "Sure, something soft" he said, "The football game's high is over and I need to come down." he replied, as he turned the lotion bottle upside down and shook some out on his hands.

Uhura searched through the channel until she found a classical channel she and Spock liked to listen to. "Negative" Kirk sang quickly. Uhura tried again, soft jazz "Negative" rolling her eyes, Uhura tried a third time, smooth 20th century soul, "Yes, that's it. Right there." Kirk replied, and placed the lotion on her legs.

Uhura let out a gasp, "Damn that was cold!" she replied, as Kirk placed his hand on her legs and looked wide eyed at her.

"Sorry, Sorry" he cried softly, "Let me warm it up for you." And he took some of the lotion and placed it in his hands and rubbed his hands together before smoothing it on her leg. This time the response was a soft smile.

Uhura's back was on the seat of the couch, her bottom on the floor, she grabbed the couch pillow and placed it behind her head. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to float away with the music.

Kirk rubbed the lotion in time with the music. If the rhythm was slow so were his movements. If the rhythm was fast so was he, perfect timing and the perfect massage. Kirk's hands would slide up her leg past her well-defined muscles and on to her lower thigh, and then return slowly. Uhura, with her eyes closed, only thought of Spock. Wishing he were the one giving the massage. Kirk was exactly were he wanted to be and with whom he wanted to be with.

After the massage was over, Kirk stood and washed his hands. "Kirk" Uhura called out to him. "Thank you" she said sweetly.

"For what, my beauty?" he asked, as he sat down and took one of her feet and placed it back on his thigh.

"For being such a great friend. I didn't think you had it in you but you proved me wrong tonight." she said, and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he wasn't ready for it. He turned to ask if she wanted the black or blue polish. Their lips met.

Uhura pulled away quickly but it was plain that Kirk wanted more. "I'm sorry," she stammered quickly, "I was going for your cheek," biting her lip and looking down.

Kirk could have said or done a million things but his heart got the best of him, "Never apologize for giving me something that I have wanted for so long." He smiled. "If being your friend means receiving kisses like that then I am your friend for life," he joked as he moved both eyebrows up and down.

Uhura smiled and kicked at him. "The black" she said, laughing through the embarrassment.

"Then black it is." Kirk said and reached for the polish. He knew the kiss was an accident but sometimes fate placed people together accidentally. _Maybe fate was planting a seed._ He thought to himself as he **hid** his true feelings about his beauty.

________

Robbie Williams – Millennium

The orders followed to the letter, Spock arrived at his destination with in a two-hour window. A private military plane was waiting on him and arrived with great speed and accuracy.

There was a black federation vehicle waiting for him upon arrival. "This way Commander, my name is Lieutenant Neddy. I'll be driving you tonight, sir." she stated dryly. Spock nodded and sat stiffly in the back seat. This was not the first time he had been called by the Federation, just the first time he had been called alone and he was uneasy.

The car travel was almost as long as the plane ride but within two hours he had arrived. The driver opened the door and Spock made his way towards the simple looking building with a simple black medal framed door. It was uncomplicated and easily missed by a passerby but he knew federation design easily.

The car pulled away before Spock had made it to the door. He placed his hand up against the scanner and the door slowly opened. He walked in and followed the pulsating lights that were on the wall signaling which way he was to go.

At the end of the signal was a red door, the markings of which Spock was uncertain about but he could not turn back now. He stood for only a moment when the hallway in which he stood went black and immediately white light rode up and down his body. It took him seconds to realize he was being scanned. He 'centered' himself and waited for the scan to finish and prepared for the worst. He was unarmed but equipped to do full combat if needed!

The hallway light blazed brightly as the scan finished. The bright light would have blinded an Earthman but not a Vulcan. The bright sun of his home world had caused the Vulcan's to have a double inner lid that protects the inner eye. Unflinching, he watched the door slide open, faltering for just one moment he was reluctant but understood his duty and walked in.

Through the door was a simple office. No bells, No whistles. _Very Vulcan_, Spock thought and quickly removed it. Behind the oversized desk was a very large leather chair completely turned around. Spock knew someone was sitting in that chair and he waited.

"Commander Spock reporting, sir." Spock replied to the stranger behind the desk.

"Welcome Commander Spock." A friendly southern voice spoke as smoke billowed from where it originated.

Spock watched closely as the chair slowly turned around. "Thank you for coming as ordered. My name is Admiral Philips. I am the one you **seek**."

_______

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE

"Folding hands"

Tondelayo


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all of those who a PM me and visited me a LJ to give me support for my endeavor to write my own characters and publish my own book. It's been a crazy ride. I am learning so much from the editor and the other students of his work. It's hard and it's different and I miss the connection I have with each of you. I want to personally thank those of you who take the time and review the works of the writers. It means that their long hours meant something to somebody. So, whether or not I finally get published (by the way anyone can get published if you have enough money) and people respond enough for me to continue doesn't matter. What matter is I'm trying and most of it is because of your reviews. Thank you and keep us in you prayers.

-------

Intro

The hallway light blazed brightly as the scan finished. The bright light would have blinded an Earthman but not a Vulcan. The bright sun of his home world had caused the Vulcan's to have a double inner lid that protects the inner eye. Unflinching, he watched the door slide open, faltering for just one moment he was reluctant but understood his duty and walked in.

Through the door was a simple office. No bells, No whistles. _Very Vulcan_, Spock thought and quickly removed it. Behind the oversized desk was a very large leather chair completely turned around. Spock knew someone was sitting in that chair and he waited.

"Commander Spock reporting, sir." Spock replied to the stranger behind the desk.

"Welcome Commander Spock." A friendly southern voice spoke as smoke billowed from where it originated.

Spock watched closely as the chair slowly turned around. "Thank you for coming as ordered. My name is Admiral Philips. I am the one you **seek**."

______

James Bond 007 Movie Theme Music

Admiral Philips put out the cigar in a blackened ashtray and stood to shake the Vulcan's hand but chuckled to himself and nodded. "Sorry Commander, my mistake. Please sit." His southern accent was thick, Spock surmised that he was most likely from the Southern United States, Mississippi perhaps.

Admiral Philips showed a big toothy grin, "I bet you are wondering why the federation is calling you all the way back to the beginning, huhn?" He said then began to press buttons that electronically appeared on what seemed like a solid wooden desk. What was a plain, blank room began to light up with the most sophisticated wall computer system Spock had ever seen. Computers were his life and this was well beyond what he had known the Federation to have in it possession.

His eyebrow went up as he walked over to view the amazing technology before him. "Don't look so shocked Commander. Do you think the Federation shares everything it knows with its people?" Admiral Philip chuckled as he moved from around his desk and stood next to Spock.

"Is this.." Spock asked but was cut short.

"Yes, that is the Academy and see right here." Admiral Philips pointed to a small blip on the screen. "Right there is the Holiday Inn, I could show you the penthouse if you like" his lips curling up. "How's that wife of yours? Is she better? Nasty scare I here." he said as he walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a fresh cup.

Spock turned towards the Admiral, "Your information is flawed. If you are referring to Lieutenant Uhura, she has made a full recovery." Walking briskly back in front of the desk, "May I ask why her health would be important to the Federation?" his eyes searching for the slightest clue as to Admiral Philip's motives.

Taking what appeared to be an interminable sip from the smoking cup of coffee he finally looked up long enough to answer. "The Federation cares for all of its citizens. However, you are right, your Lieutenant Uhura is of little importance to the Federation beyond her exceptional abilities in xenolinguistics." Picking the coffee cup back up, "Oh, and she appears to hold the heart of a curtain Vulcan we need help from,, Phillips replied moving the cup to his lips, the steam wetting his mustache.

Spock's face showed no sign of emotion. .However, his hands being hidden behind his back, beyond the Admiral's view were curled up into fist. He did not have enough information to strike the man, not yet.

"How can I be of assistance to the Federation?" he asked dryly, processing all the while

Admiral Philip lowered the cup and wiped his mouth with a small napkin. "There is a certain Klingon who will be coming to the Academy, we want you to find him and when you do, report it directly back to me." His eyes were tight and his words hard as he looked at Spock.

Spock was puzzled, "If the Federation knows that the Klingons are coming, why do they need me to find him?" sitting up straight, watching the Admiral's blue eyes dart back and forth.

"Son, since when has the Federation _ever_ had to give you a reason?" he replied leaning into his desk. "You have your orders! Remember, to me directly."

"One more inquiry sir, how shall I contact you." His stomach was uneasy at the level of deceit these covert operations might entail.

Admiral Philips' face turned from complete command to southern hospitality, "Don't worry about that son. You'll be seeing a lot of me." His sickingly sweet smile showing the rows and rows of perfectly white teeth. "You have a wonderful trip back. Neddy will take you to your room for the night. You will fly back in the morning." He said waving Spock towards the door. "And Spock, Nyota Uhura is one beautiful girl. You sure got you a prize there."

The hairs on the back of Spock's neck stood up and he forced himself to leave before he hurt the Admiral. He had orders but little information.

----------

It was super late, Kirk was laying on the couch having a very hard time figuring out this dream. _He was with Gaila in her room fooling around and then the next minute she would be Uhura. __w__ho would stand before the bed undressing for him, calling his name over and over. _ This dream seemed so real to him. He could hear Uhura calling him, moving towards him, her hair falling in his face. "Yes," he found himself saying, "Yes, come to me my beauty." Reaching his hands out towards her, almost in her embrace, as she kept on calling his name, Kirk, Kirk, Kirk

"Kirk" Uhura's voice was soft as she watched him open his eyes. She was sitting on the edge of the oversized couch. "I need you." she said in a whisper, leaning in towards him.

"I need you too," he started to say but then noticed she was holding her head. Sitting up quickly, "What's the matter!" he touched her face, moving closer to her. He removed part of the covers inviting her to join him. "Do I need to get your medicine?"

"No, I need you to trade places with me,"she said rather flatly, "Gaila's pheromones are going haywire and it is giving me the worst headache. Now I know why she could never keep a room mate" she mumbled continuing to rub her head. "She keeps calling you in her sleep. Please go to her. I'm afraid my head is going to explode if you don't," she said as she slid behind him on the sofa, laying down and turning her back to him.

Kirk sat up pondering the position he was in. _Right beside him is the woman of his dreams, curled up on an oversized couch. All he wants to do is lie beside her and wrap his arms around her and never ever let her go. But he can't because one of his lovers is in the other room sending pheromones out the wahzoo, probably making every woman in the hotel have massive headaches. Damn._ He thought breathing deeply. Taking the covers and covering himself and Uhura up he lay beside her looking at the back of her head and watching her shoulders move up and down.

He didn't want to move, he wanted to be right here with her. He placed his arm gently over her body and snuggled beside her. _Just for a few seconds, let me pretend she is mine._ Then he felt her slowly turn her body towards him.

Their faces so close, he could feel her warm breath on his skin. "Kirk" she cried softly, "Please?" as her eyes began to well up with tears. She leaned her head down and he lightly kissed her forehead.

Removing his arm from around her, he gently slid from the couch and watched as she whispered, "Thank you, she has never wanted anyone as badly as she wants you right now" and closed her eyes trying to chase away the pain.

He placed his hand on her head, and brushed back a stray hair. Breathing deeply, he turned and made his way to the bedroom. He knew exactly how she felt.

----------

Soulja Boy Tell`em - Kiss Me Thru The Phone

Spock made it back to the hotel room the Admiral had arranged for him but he found he could not have slept, even if he wanted to. He was thinking about all the Admiral had said to him. _Find the Klingon and let me know_, hum?

He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. "How's your wife doing?" it was unsettling to him that the Admiral would know his personal business even if the details were flawed. Spock knew what time it was but rolled over to check anyway, 04:00. He wished their bond was stronger so he could know how she was doing and if she was safe. Right now the distance is no more then a few Kilometers, at best. Maybe if he called., No it would be illogical to wake her. He thought, rolling back on his back and staring at the ceiling. His plane would leave at 10:00, not nearly early enough for him. Maybe if he meditated it would center him. Sitting up he heard the distinct secret melody that he knew so well.

Leaping over to the table were he had placed his belongings he fumbled amongst the things, hoping to not miss the call. "Hello?" moving back over to the bed. "It is late, why are you not in full slumber?"

Nyota's headache had subsided around an hour ago and she really needed to talk to him, just to hear his reassuring voice. "I'm fine now. My head was really hurting earlier," she moaned, " I just needed to hear your voice. Are you okay?" moving the phone as close to her ear as humanly possible.

Spock's head turned to hold the phone between his ears and his shoulder blade while he took off his shoes. "I am unharmed but your voice sounds muffled, is it a bad connection?"

"No, my head is under two blankets so no one will hear me." she said before remembering who was in the suite. Slapping her head, it was too late to take it back now.

Spock removed the phone from his shoulder and placed it on the other ear. "Explain" he said dryly.

"Well, You had just called me to let me know you wouldn't be back and I just felt so lonely. Almost as soon a you hung up Gaila called, so I didn't think you would mind if she came over." she replied overly joyful

"Continue" the stoic voice commanded from the other end.

"Well, sweetheart, love of my life," taking a deep breath, "Now promise you won't get mad." Desperation rang in her muffled voice.

"Nyota, MAD is a human emotion, I am simply seeking information." Spock replied, "Continue"

As if she was competing for the Genesis Book of World Record in Speed Talking she spit out, "and so Gaila invited Kirk and they are in the bedroom right now sleeping and I'm on the couch." Closing her lips tight and her eyes at the same time bracing herself.

Spock sat quietly for a moment allowing the information time to process. "You said your head was hurting earlier?" he spoke softly to her

Nyota opened her eyes and in hushed tones whispered into the receiver, "yes". Being under all those covers made her sweaty but she didn't care. She had all she needed on the other end of the phone.

"Do you know why?" Spock said, he thought he knew the answer, which is why he was so 'centered' about the whole thing but wanted to be sure.

"I think Gaila loves him. Her pheromones levels were so high that I moved to the couch so he could be with her." She replied in Vulcan.

Spock relaxed his eyebrows and lowered himself on the bed. He could hear the sound of a large storm coming in. "I understand. Nyota?" he asked softly. "I'll be home by 14:00 hours."

"They'll be long gone by then, I promise." She cuddled the phone, placing herself in the fetal position, "I miss you so much. I just want to see your face."

Spock smiled and answered, "As do I" as the thunder grew louder around him. "Has Gaila learned anything?"

"Just that the drugs are very hard to come by. They are not common street drugs, more like Federation Standard stuff." stretching her legs.

Spock sat straight up. "Federation Standard, explain." It was raining hard and he looked out the window worried about missing the plane tomorrow due to weather.

"Yes, Kirk said," she grimaced but continued, " that those are the type of drugs that come from a Federation Standard Outpost. They are so powerful they keep them for emergencies in outer space. So whomever it was had to know some pretty higher ups from space stations to get their hands on those." Yawning, "Excuse me"

Spock needed more information but his mind began to come up with the possibility that his own Federation had tried to poison her to get to him. But, this was illogical. He would have helped the Federation without that being necessary. Hearing her yawn he spoke softly to her. "It is time for rest. I will bear witness to your face tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, my love?" her voice raspy and muffled.

"Tomorrow, my Nyota" his voice strong and reassuring

"Okay, bye" she whispered kissing the phone

"Goodbye" he said slowly

"You hang up first," she giggled."Just kidding, goodbye and I love you.." And she closed the phone and removed the blanket from her head.

Spock closed his phone and laid it beside him on the bed. He knew what she meant by, "You hang it up first." And he let his mind wander back to the carefree days of camp.

-------

It was early in the morning when Nyota ran rampant? through the boys bunk into the back room where Spock was resting. "SPOCK!!" she sang loudly opening the door, forcing the Vulcan to sit straight up in bed, his covers falling, revealing his bare chest. Turning quickly Nyota replied, "Sorry" her eyes wide with a soft smirk on her lovely round face. She could hear him rise from the bed and quickly put on some clothes.

Breathing deeply he spoke in a raspy voice, "Nyota, You might try knocking first. You may enter." He began making up his bed.

Nyota waited until the bed was completely made and bounced on it several times forcing the Vulcan to place his hands on his head and run his fingers through his unruly hair. Spock turned and went to the sink to brush his teeth as he listened to his girlfriend's excuse for the early morning intrusion. "Okay, Guess what today is?" spitting out the words too quickly for him to respond, "I'll tell you, The best day in the world!" she sang. "Look, LOOOOOK!" she held up two medium sized packages, "My grandmother sooo, rocks! I've wanted these kits forever."

Spock wiped his mouth and walked over to stand in front of jubilant girl. "Make you own primitive cell phone. Modeled after the style of the early 2000's." Spock read aloud then looked at Nyota not really knowing what all the excitement was about. Handing her back the box, he walked over and began to brush his hair.

Nyota, still high off of the unexpected gift, walked swiftly to young Spock and took the brush from his hands and began to brush his hair. "You see, we can make our own old fashioned cell phones." Moving around him and brushing his hair quickly until she reached his face she handed him back his brush. She quickly whispered, "Sorry" and snorted before she moved back to the bed to retrieve the boxes.

"She sent me two boxes, so four phones." Nyota called to him, "Who else can we invite to build these with us?"

"Build what?" came the last voice Nyota wanted to hear; Roger Lopes. What was worse he had brought his dingy summer camp girlfriend, Mary. "Hey, Spock can we come in?" Roger asked, looking at the Vulcan

Nyota was hoping among hope that Spock would say no, but she knew he wouldn't. "Please," he replied, nodding his head for them to join Nyota on the bed or chair.

The girls sat on the bed and the boys pulled up the chairs, placing a desk between them. Each group had a box and each group casting an unspoken war against the other vied to see who could assemble the phones the fastest. Although Spock didn't appear to need to read the directions, he did anyway and made short work of his cell phone assembly.

Roger Lopes was second. Nyota didn't like him very much but she had to admit the boy was very smart. Nyota assembled hers shortly after Roger and then turned to look at the disarray of the parts and pieces that poor, clueless Mary's phone was in. "Let me help you, Mary" Nyota said, reaching over and taking the phone from her.

"Thank you, Uhura" she said twisting her long brown hair round her beautiful golden tanned to perfection finger. "I guess you can't have it all, beauty AND brains." Mary simpered, smiling and batting her brown eyes at Roger.

At the same time Uhura suddenly stopped putting the phone together and Spock was about to respond to the teens inappropriate remarks, when Roger spoke up, beating the two. "Yes, you are beautiful, that is for sure. But beauty fades and then what do you have, nothing."

The table was quiet. It wasn't what Roger said, it was the way he said it. Nyota picked up on it right away and she could tell that Spock did as well. As Roger was making the flirty statement he was not looking at Mary, he was looking at Uhura.

"Oh and yes, You can have it all." he said smiling towards Uhura and then quickly at Mary.

Spock sat straight up in his chair. " Yes, we should let Roger assemble _his_ girlfriends phone and you and I will go get the lunches for everyone. I do not want you to become weak due to lack of nutritional substance." Spock stood and motioned for Nyota to climb over the side of the bed and follow him.

"Yeah," Roger called, "Bring me two sandwiches." And turned to begin taking apart the mess his girlfriend had made with the wires.

Spock stopped abruptly, "Why? You are unfit as it is? Your nutritional intake far exceeds the calories you burn. If anything there should be a mandatory reduction in the amount of food you consume until you can maintain your own poor eating habits." he chastised the boy as Nyota grabbed his arm and pulled him out the back door.

Once out of earshot Nyota stood in front of him, "How could you be so mean!" placing her hands on her hips and tapping her toes.

"I have no idea what you mean," Spock replied, sidestepping her and making his way towards the dinning hall.

Running in front and placing her hand on his chest she left it there. He would have to remove it for her to let him go. She knew he wouldn't. "Spock, you called him fat. That's not nice. And I think you knew that," she said looking into his eyes. "Why?" lowering her hand and looking around before taking his.

Spock had trouble putting his thoughts together. He knew she was right. He had let his emotions get the best of him. "You are astute and correct," he spoke candidly, "I was feeling he had overstepped his boundaries when it pertained to his obvious emotional desires for you." His face showed little, but his hand squeezed hers tightly.

"So because he was flirting with me, you wanted to hurt his feelings." Nyota moved closer to him. "Aw, you do care." And she smiled at him. "You know, I am not ugly and boys are going to flirt with me. Some just because I'm with you." she said looking around and moving them to a more secluded spot. "I want you to know that I appreciate you wanting to protect your woman," she said with a smile, "but that's not you. Roger was a jerk but I don't want you to become one because he is. Okay?" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I understand and comply" kissing the top of her head and then noticed the camp director glaring at them. "Let's go get some lunch,"

Coming back with the trays Spock and Nyota passed out the lunch and handed Roger his two sandwiches. "Roger, I feel I may have caused you undue stress. If I have then I must apologize." Young Spock said then nodded at Nyota as she smiled at him lovingly.

"What?" Roger said, "Dude, I have no idea what you said after some nutritional this or that. Did you bring some mayonnaise?" turning back to his girlfriend as she wiped breadcrumbs off his face.

Nyota shook her head signaling for Spock to forget about it. They all sat down and enjoyed lunch together without any more incidents. Roger's girlfriend was allowed to read the directions on how to operate this thing called a " Blue Berry with text messaging and push to talk"

"Okay, let's see how far the range is on this thing. Oh, and don't forget it only has a battery life of fourteen hours max." Roger said, as he handed each a color-correlated phone. On each phone was a corresponding dot and each dot represented one of the four phones. Nyota's phone was red, Spock's was gray, Roger's was yellow, and Mary's was blue. Each teen was turning and moving in a different direction and each one at some point saying, "Can you hear us now?"

They carried the phones to dinner but Spock refused to use his at the table on the grounds that is was irrational to type a text message to a person who was sitting across from you. Well into the night the teens had the most fun with these ancient earth devices, until it was time to go to bed.

Mary and Uhura bid the boys good bye, privately of course and took their phones with them. Well after 24:00 hours the four teens were still texting each other. Roger was the first to suggest it, "Guys we are going to run out of batteries if we don't shut up." he texted.

"Okay, so on the count of three we turn our phones off. One, two, three." And Nyota watched as the yellow light went dead and the blue. But the gray on stayed bright. She stuck her head under the covers and pressed the talk direct button.

"Spock, You haven't hung up yet." click

"I can see that you have not ether." Click

"I can't," she giggled, "You hang up first." Click

"I believe the human custom is 'Ladies First' " Click

"No, you" chuckling to herself. Click

"Nyota,?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows," he asked quietly.

Spock's question was so random and unlike him that it threw her off.

"Uhm, Okay well." And she began to talk about some silly girls at school and what happened here at camp to make the children tease her and how much she cares for him. Spock listened intently

Spock would go on to tell her things about himself and the trouble he was having in school because of his mixed race and how coming to camp was the best thing that every happened to him because he met her, well into the morning. He remembered that conversation that lead to no one hanging up because the batteries died leaving Roger to talk to his girlfriend alone for the rest of the following day.

_Coming out of his dream he almost_ wanted to call her back but shook the thought out of his head as a thunder bolt felt as though it had hit he building. If it continued to rain like this, he would surely be grounded.

-----------

Chancellor Sturka stood at the window of the High Command looking skyward. "Is he off?" turning roughly towards Council Member Lorak.

"Yes," Lorak growled in response. "He should be arriving on the planet Earth in two Sol days."

"Good, very good. Gorkon was the right Klingon for the job." Turning with authority he sits in the tallest chair, "The surgeon did a fine job. He looked so weak, so frail, so human." Spitting out the words his lips pulled up with distain written all over them.

"I believe he will find whom he **seeks!" **Lorak stood behind Chancellor Sturka his hand on his blade

"I hope he finds the traitor that hides amongst the humans before it is too late." Sturka roared, "Come, there is much work to be done."

Read and Review ya' don't hold back the love.

Tonnie Delayo


	12. Chapter 12

Hello to all, I know it's been a long time but I've been quite busy. It took me one month to write the first book TAG and three months to re-write it as The Games We Play. Right now, it is being proofed and we are hopeful that publication is around the corner.

This was a gift to one of my biggest supporters. I promised her I would send a chapter of the story Hide and Seek by the first of the year and here we are. Remember, I do not own … I love…. I also don't own the songs that are mentioned throughout the story. … I just sing them. "big smile"

Let's recap:

Spock and Nyota Uhura met as teens at a space and science camp. They dated and had all kinds of crazy adventures until they were pulled away by, you guessed it, their parents. Years later they would reconnect at Starfleet Academy and use the memories of camp to seal their love against old lovers (nurse Chapel), new threats (Klingons) and hidden desires (James T. Kirk)

When we last left our couple, Spock had been ordered on a secret mission to meet with Admiral Philips and assigned to find a Kllingon spy who was active at Starfleet academy. Nyota Uhura was recuperating from what appeared to be an attempted barbiturate poisoning that could have gone tragically wrong. With the help of her best friend Gaila, her fiancé Spock and Kirk, the man who secretly desires her, she will make it to the Enterprise, but not without some hard learned lessons along the way.

Now, let us continue…

******Intro******

Chancellor Sturka stood at the window of the High Command looking skyward. "Is he off?" turning roughly towards Council Member Lorak.

"Yes," Lorak growled in response. "He should be arriving on the planet Earth in two Sol days."

"Good, very good. Gorkon was the right Klingon for the job." Turning with authority he sits in the tallest chair, "The surgeon did a fine job. He looked so weak, so frail, so human." Spitting out the words his lips pulled up with distain written all over them.

"I believe he will find whom he **seeks!" **Lorak stood behind Chancellor Sturka his hand on his blade

"I hope he finds the traitor that hides amongst the humans before it is too late." Sturka roared, "Come, there is much work to be done."

[][][]

Love the one you're with – Crosby, Stills and Nash

It was early the next morning when Kirk woke up next to Gaila. It took him a while to remember where he was. It was a bittersweet setting at best. He had always wanted to take someone he loved to such a fancy place but somehow this wasn't even close to what he had envisioned.

_He loved Gaila as a friend and lover but his heart, for whatever reason, belonged to Uhura. He knew all too well that Uhura's heart belonged to someone that could not possibly love her as much as he did. If he did, how could he just up and leave her? Why isn't he working hard to try and find out who tried to hurt her? Didn't he know how special she is, how valuable she is, how loved she is?_ All of these thoughts ran thru Kirk's mind as he watched Gaila's lovely green shoulder move up and down.

_If Uhura was here I would kiss her right here,_ he thought and he leaned in and kissed Gaila's shoulder. Then a twinge of guilt unsettled him. _How could he sleep with one woman, while thinking about the other? He had been doing that a lot lately._

Watching Gaila reluctantly lift her head, "What time is it?" she whispered her voice raspy

Cadet Kirk looked around until he found the wall clock. It has been so long sense he saw a civilian one that it took him a little bit longer to process the true time. "7:00 in the morning," he answered in kind.

"Too early," she mumbled "but, we need to go. They like their privacy." She said, kicking herself for the slip-up then changing the subject as quickly as she could. "Plus, I want you to talk to someone for me. Something Uhura said to me earlier bothered me." Removing the covers as she spoke and slowly stood and stretched in her peek a boo nightgown.

Kirk sat up quickly, "Do I smell bacon!" leaping out of the bed and leaving the room without so much as a goodbye.

"Me too," called Gaila right on his heels after grabbing her barely there robe.

Uhura was busy setting the table with the breakfast she had made for them, "Good morning lovebirds!" she sang as she placed the eggs, bacon, toast and jelly on the table. "Eat up" and then notice that Kirk was wearing only his underwear.

Shaking her head, "I thought we could eat breakfast and then get dressed and go for a walk or something together? I think I am strong enough for a quick shopping spree," she said with a smile.

"Sounds great!" said Gaila as she loaded up her plate, "But, Kirk can't come," handing him more eggs and removing some of the slabs of bacon from his plate.

"Umm, I can't?," he questioned absentmindedly, stubbornly placing the bacon back with a triumphant look about him before turning to sit on the floor of the living room. "Where is the remote?" he asked, "TV on." he ordered smiling as he watched it come to life.

"You can't," Gaila said, "because you have someplace to go." Taking her plate over and setting it next to the man who, at this moment resembled a ten year old boy in his underwear watching TV in his mother's living room.

"Sorry Uhura, can't go shopping with you. Apparently I have someplace I have to go." he replied, producing the most over-acted pouty face both women had ever seen from him.

Uhura laughed as she made her way over to the couch to sit and eat with her friends replied, "That's okay, I'll invite you next time." She threw the covers over her legs and sat her plate down as she watched Galia hand Kirk a glass of milk and a paper towel before snuggling up next to him. "What are we watching this fine morning, Kirk?"

"Sports channel," he mumbled, his mouth full, not turning around from the melee of prerecorded Ultimate Universe match.

"He is such a child!" Uhura teased looking as Gaila laugh in agreement

Kirk bellowed before shoving the fluffy eggs in his mouth, "That's man-child to be more accurate, "he said, winking at Gaila and turning back to the sports program.

After breakfast, while Uhura was in the shower, Gaila turned to Kirk as they stripped the bed. "I need you to get a job." She said

Kirk interrupted before she could continue, "Get a job! I don't need a job! Why?! You trying to tell me something woman!" his face worried and questioning

Gaila laughed, "Don't be stupid, I'm not pregnant!" and watched as Kirk's color returned to his face.

"No, I need you to get a job in the food service department or somehow get close enough to infiltrate who processes the orders. I want to know who delivers food to the officers' quarters. "she said, as she walked over to the clothes hamper and threw them in. Before she turned to continue the conversation she pushed the button for them to be taken away for cleaning.

"Well, I can't get a job there. My schedule is booked!" he said "but, I was going out with this crazy girl that works as a higher up cadet in the foods department," he said and then noticed that it was Gaila's turn to lose a little green in her skin. "What's up?" he asked. She had never been jealous of any girl before. She had even recommended girls she thought would be fun for him.

"Uhm, nothing," she lied, breathing deeply as she composed herself. "You say you were going out with her? Was it serious?" she paused, "I mean, could you start over and visit her more often but only until you found out who delivered food to the officers?" her eyes looking at the ground.

Kirk noticed that her mood did not change, "Gaila?" he questioned then moved nearer to her, lifting her chin so that her eyes were looking into his. "What's up? Why do you need to know this so badly?"

Gaila couldn't tell him the real reason because it might expose Spock and Uhura so she came as close as she dared. "Uhura said sometimes she eats in the cafeteria with me but sometime she eats in the officers unit with her friend. I can't tell you more, so please don't ask. Can you see this girl or not!?" she asked quickly removing her head from his hand and turning it so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, I think I can but she is a real nutter. You know, one of those 'I hate the aliens!' and 'Earth for Humans' people," he said, still puzzled by Gaila's reaction and then stopped and said, "You know, it's only sexual. She's fine and all but it's you I care about." He held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

"Really?" Gaila sang, her smile said it all. Her eyes bright again, she hugged him, "Let's keep it that way, okay?" she pleaded, Shocked herself at the brazen way she confessed her love for the Earthman.

Kirk smiled and held her. He could not lie to Gaila so he chose to say nothing. She was not the only girl he cared about, the other belonged to someone else, an officer, no less. That would explain all the secrets and why he never saw her with anyone. "Let's get dressed. I can do that for you."

[][][]

If – Janet Jackson

Walking into the Starfleet Academy registration desk, Gorkon, who as long as he was on campus would be named Ivan Gorkon, resented being sent here to locate a spy, but it would be a means to an end. _If he did as he was commanded, he could end up with his own ship. Hell, his own fleet._ he thought as he looked at the weak human female who was checking him in.

"Good morning to you." She beamed even at this early hour. "Welcome to Starfleet Academy, Cadet Ivan Gorkon." she chirped pronouncing the last name perfectly.

Gorkon said nothing. He looked angrily at the human. He didn't like the way she smelled of wild flowers. He didn't like the ways she smiled, she had too many teeth and was too chipper. Before he left this god forsaken planet, he would need to come back and kill this human. Just to save the universe from her happiness.

The happy woman continued, albeit somewhat more subdued after looking at the reaction to the new cadet, "You are assigned a room in the sports complex building since it says here - you play football and soccer with an emphasis in Sports medicine." She smiled, throwing a flirty smirk at him then continued dryly when she received no positive response.

"Here is your access code and room assignment. You will need to see your advisor to complete your registration process although most of it looks like has been taken care of." She said puzzled, "You must really know some powerful people to have all that taken care of for you."

"Yes, very." Gokon said, snatching the papers and Padd out of her hand. "Which way?!" he said with as much distain as his new human vocal cords would allow.

"Five block up!" she replied harshly, "Have a wonderful day," she said, Insincerely as she watched him turn his back to her and march out of the office.

Once outside he breathed deeply to get the lingering odor of the perfume the women was wearing out of his nose. _He like the scent of his Klingon females, raw and uncovered_, he thought_, Damn, I hate this planet!_

Taking a few steps before finding a bench to sit upon, he turned on the Padd to view the map of the Academy to quickly learn his way around the campus. Once memorized, he stood and headed for his room. The Sports Dorm was directly across the street from the infirmary, which was next to the medical dorms, he repeated over and over in his head. _One must always study their surrounding if they are to be successful in navigating them._ he thought walking through the campus, carrying his things, when he hit something or someone knocking them to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" yelled the woman in white Starfleet jogging attire as she sat there waiting to be helped up.

Gorkon stood silently looking at the female rolling over and then crouched like a Zlalet Tiger about to strike. _She would almost look like a Klingon, if she wasn't so … so.. human_. he thought to himself.

"Are you human?" she screamed, her words taking him by surprise

Gorkon's eyes grew thin, his hand moving towards the blade hidden in his back pocket.

"Are you human?" she yelled again adding, "A human man would at least have the decency to try to help me up!"

Gorkon removed his hand from his blade and put it out for the woman to take. "I'm sorry," the words were foreign and did not taste good traveling past his tongue.

The angry woman began to slap away at his hand, "Oh, move your cotton pickin hands away from me!" she scowled as she watched others stop and stare. "Darn it, my new outfit!" looking at the grass stains. "You owe me a new outfit!" pointing at him after she had righted herself.

Gorkon, for the first time after arriving on this sanitized world felt somewhat at home. "If you wish for me to purchase you another outfit, I'll need to know your name." he said roughly, "Or should I just asked the others around us who the most warrior like woman is?" his worlds dripping with implications.

Not picking up the hints of desire the woman continued moving closer to him, pointing her long well manicured nails at him. "I'll send you the bill. What's your name?! And don't you dare give me a fake one, mister," she said to him roughly.

"Ivan, Ivan Gorkon" he said, bored again. "You can look me up. You have wasted enough of my time. Move silly woman." he angrily replied as he brushed roughly against her.

"Silly woman? Silly Woman?!?" she hissed, running in front of him to block his way. "Do you know who you are talking too? I am the lead medical nurse here on campus. You pissed off the wrong person, buddy!" ( Chapel has arrived)

Grabbing her roughly by the upper arm he dragged her to a nearby step and planted her roughly down. "If I had time to play with you, I would do so gladly. However, now is not the time," he growled. "Now, is not the time." he said slowly, smelling her pheromones and watching for his words to be clear in the fragile human female's mind. Growling and then correcting his error, he turned swiftly and was gone.

A female cadet rushed over, "I saw what happed and tried to get over here in time to help you. Do you need help Christine?" the concerned woman asked pulling out her communicator to call campus security.

Christine grabbed the communicator and closed the handset before the woman could make the call. "No, I'm fine – he was just playing, that's all. You know how men are." she said lovingly "It's a game, you see." Smiling broadly she continued, "It was my fault really. I egged him on to continue the play. I would hate to see him in trouble because of me." As she stood and rubbed her arm as if he had stroked it, instead of bruised it under the large, thick jogging suit.

"Uhm, Well okay if you say so." The woman looked unsure of how any woman could speak so lovingly about a man that just assaulted her.

Christine knocked the dirt off of her backside and laughed, "Are you heading for breakfast? If you give me a minute I'll go change out of these dirty clothes and go with you." she replied, changing the subject.

Shrugging her shoulders the woman said, "Sure. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes, is that enough time?"

"That would be perfect." Christine said, chipper as the morning birds. "See, ya in a bit." Then turned to run swiftly in the direction that Ivan had gone.

She passed by the sports dorm and ran up the stairs to the nurses' quarters. Waving the door open, she walked to the couch and slapped Riley soundly on the backside. "Rise and shine my boy. Time to get up and get out," she said as she began to take off her soiled jogging outfit.

Riley sat up quickly, his head now hurting and his face as red as his hair from the rush of blood being awakened so violently. "What?!?" he stuttered, holding his head.

"You can go now!" she said, standing in her bra and panties, "You were right, It was very mean and cruel what we did to Uhura but nothing that I couldn't correct. So I did and you're free." she said heading to the sonic shower.

"But," Riley said, not fully understanding how he was free. "Free from what? You, prosecution, what?" he said becoming angrier as he began to understand. "You're breaking up with me? You're dismissing me?! After all I've done for you, Christine?!"

"Oh Riley, grow up! You didn't do anything you didn't want to!" she spat as she pulled her hair up in a bun. "Listen, we need to stay away from each other. If anyone asks, you don't even know me and I don't know you. Let's just call it for what it was, a failure." She walked over to him and passed him his coat.

"But," he screamed "you said," his voice shaking and his fist began to close.

Chapel moved right next to him, her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do about it?!?" smirking at him, "I dare you."

Riley uncurled his fist, "I would never hurt you. You know that." he said gently, and then noticed the bruises in the form of a hand print on her upper arm.

Following his stare to the marks she sighed lovingly, touching each fingerprint as if it was a delicate rose petal. Then she looked at Riley with total disrespect in her eyes, "Yes, I know." She mumbled her words dry and flat. "Please be gone by the time I get out of the shower."

[][][]

The Gambler – Kenny Rogers

Spock was up, dressed and waited for the flight that would take him back to her. He needed to see her face and make sure she was okay. After finding out that the Federation knew of his and Nyota's location had made him uneasy.

_Who was this Admiral Philips and why __would he __utilize my services, of all people_? Spock thought to himself before turning his attention to a somewhat more pressing matter. A small human male child was leaning on his federation gray covered thigh, eating something sweet and sticky. His nose full of what looked like dried mucous that he liberally wiped with his sleeve without reservation and placed it back on Spock dry-cleaned uniform.

"Whose child is this?" Spock cried out dryly waiting for a response

"Are you a Vulcan?" the little one asked

"Yes and where is the party responsible for you?" Spock answered dryly as he watched whatever the child was eating rapidly deposit itself on his dress grays.

The four year old, not wanting to be rude, offered the Vulcan some candy after taking a few more licks and then began to struggle to sit squarely in the man's lap.

Spock looked around announcing once again, "Whose child is this? Can anyone give me assistance with this child?" and watched as people looked on, some even laughing at the position the Vulcan had found himself in but no one came forward.

The child, once satisfied that it was safely nestled onto Spock's lap began to clap to a song that was playing over the loud speaker. One that Spock had heard before.

Spock, unable to remove the child as he didn't want to hurt it, sat listening to the words as it took him back to a time when he was younger, about the age of this young boy.

[][][]

"Spock?" The voice, which he knew would continue to call him if he didn't answer, came traveling on sound waves into his bedroom. He had been studying for his entrance exams into preschool. They were in less than two weeks, his father had informed him. His mother had made him an old parchment earth calendar where you were required to tear off a ring a day until the last ring was left.

His father felt it illogical when the child could read the Vulcan calendar but he said nothing more of it when he watched Spock tear off the first circled construction paper ring and lay it before him. "I have completed one full day of study father." The serious vocal tones of the young three year old stressed the importance of the strip to his parent.

"Most agreeable," his father replied, "Keep me informed of your progress." He said, nodding at the small child as he turned to watch him walk into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Spock?" again the voice of his mother called him a week after the first ring was pulled.

"Yes, mother." The three year old chimed dryly.

"You have been studying for a full week. Come, let us play a game." she said softly.

Spock was uncertain, "But mother my exam, I must be prepared." His young eyes watched his father emerge out of the kitchen, drying off a dish.

"Spock, one cannot study all the time. There is an old Earth saying, 'All work and no play makes … makes…. I can't remember who but someone a dull boy.'' she said.

"I fail to see the logic in playing a game when one should be studying, mother." The toddler said before looking up at his father's face.

"Spock," his father called, "Do as your mother asked, even if it is counterproductive." he said, nodding at his wife and returning to the kitchen.

Spock moved reluctantly across to other side of the game table and sat there. He had not fully mastered the art of hiding his true feelings and his body language spoke volumes. He sat slumped down, his hand on his head and his mouth cocked to one side.

"Your emotions are showing," his mother teased, as she watched him sit up straight and make his face become stoic like a proper Vulcan. "That's better." she smiled

Lady Amanda dealt out the Cards. Let's learn a new Earth game. This one is called Poker," she said and watched her husband lean his head out the kitchen door and then disappear back in. "Well, you won't play it with me anymore!" she yelled towards the kitchen

"It is a good game for Spock to learn. It is a child's game after all. A game of chance, deceit, and simple mathematics." He responded from the kitchen.

"Your father is just put off because he loses sometimes to me," she giggled reaching over and ticking the three-year olds tummy.

Spock smiled and then grew stoic again. "Let us began mother, so I may return to my studies," he reminded her.

"Yes, let's" she said, and began to tell him the basic rules.

Spock and his mother would play poker every evening until the day of his preschool exams. His mother would sing a ridiculous verse of some historic earth tune every time she would win. Young Spock would mimic his father's reaction to his mother's antics by shaking his head and walking away.

On the day of the test, Spock mother was not allowed to accompany her son. No mother was, only father could sign in their child. If the father was unable to attend then a male surrogate would take his place.

There were three levels to the exam. The first was simple, a computer exam to give the cognitive ability of the child, the second a skill of movement and artistic maturity exam, and lastly the interview. Between each section the preschoolers were allowed to go and converse with their parent for a few minutes.

The first test was not difficult at all for young Spock. His father could view the scores as soon as they were finished. Spock's intellectual and cognitive abilities were impressive, even to his father, although a proper Vulcan would never admit it out loud. Boasting is an emotional response.

Spock scored above average in the area of skill and movement. He and his father studied the Vulcan fighting arts but no one would declare him graceful enough to be placed in the fine arts program.

"There will be a thirty minute break after the children have been given snack. During that time the Fathers and their offspring will be asked to select an interviewer for the final exam." The Testing Coordinator announced dryly and walked away.

Spock sat in the small round table with six other Vulcan children. Each receiving a small amount of sweet crackers however, the distribution was uneven. Some had one cookie while others had multiples.

Spock had an abundant amount. Looking around at the other set of six tables he noticed the pattern right away. Some of the small children, having not yet learned to master their emotions began to make faces at their piles.

"May I assist in making the distribution more equal?" He asked.  
The preschoolers nodded politely albeit some still seemed wary of this distribution method when the teachers had passed out the sweet cookies in the first place.

"Now, I will need all of you to hand me your cookies please. I will return them." He said as he watched his table and his table alone, hand over their sweet crackers. Mimicking his mothers dealing style he slid each child a cookie allowing them to catch them before they fell off the table. The children were taken aback at first but took great restraint to keep from laughing at the wonderful table game.

In short time, Spock had distributed the cookies and received nods from all that were seated at the table. Eating their cookies quickly they noticed the drinks were the same way. "Did anyone drink out of their cups yet?" the three year old asked.

None of the children had, "That is ideal." Removing himself from the table he quickly made his way over to the counter were four empty large juice containers were left. Coming back to the table, he asked all the children to pour their juice back into the container.

He used mathematics to calculate the amount each student would receive if what was in the container was poured evenly. The hard part was the pouring. It was too heavy for any of them to pour directly.

Spock looked across the room and saw the examiners sitting in chairs taking notes. He did not want to be rude, but they needed help. So taking a volunteer with him, they asked each examiner for assistance until they found one willing to help. Spock gave detailed instructions on the amount each student was to receive. Other groups followed Spock's with the juice idea or had some similar plans for sharing.

After snack time was over, the fathers were allowed to come in. "The exam is over." The testing coordinator announced. "The results of the observation exams will be in your inbox by the time you arrive back in your residence. Thank you for coming, live long and prosper."

Amanda couldn't help the human emotion of joy and pride that flooded her heart. "Spock you did wonderfully. But, I am most proud of your accomplishment involving the interview process. It says, 'Spock showed a remarkable ability to calculate a formula for distribution of an edible using a divisor method. Albeit, somewhat more colorful than the examiners were comfortable with, it was effective. His skills at diplomacy are sound and his persistence to not give up in the face of adversity would make him a adequate and effective leader.' Oh, Spock – how wonderful" she beamed at the small child.

Spock's father walked over to his mother. "Spock, what do you need to say to she-who-is-my-wife?" he asked.

"Thank you mother, It was the poker game that gave me the initiative to solve the problems at hand." He said as he walked over to her, "The divisor was not quite accurate and I ended up with fewer cookies then everyone else but did not count them at the table. I simple ate mine and no one was the wiser. The Juice was a simple math problem but finding the right person to help us was a matter of knowing whom to ask. To be precise like the simple verse you keep singing , "when to run" so I wasted little time on those that refused to help.

Amanda's smile was a wide as all outside, "Silly earth song." She said, and began clapping and singing the verses she knew, "You got to know when to hold 'em…" continuing to sing as young Spock and his father walked away shaking their heads.

As the music over the loud speaker ended so did the memory of his mother and father on his homeworld. The child had successfully managed to cover the Vulcan with every kind of mess Spock could think of.

"Comet?" a woman called. "Comet St. Peter, you stop hiding from me!" the frantic woman screamed.

"Miss, is this your child?" the Vulcan said looking dryly at her.

"Thank the lord." She said running over to him and removing the sticky, snotty nose kid from his lap. "Oh, thank you sir." She said, "I hope he wasn't too much trouble. We taught him if he gets lost find a police man or a Vulcan and just wait. You're both the safest people on this planet." She said then turned chastising the youngster as they left.

[][][]

Nyota and Gaila had a wonderful day but it was a little bit too much for her so he had fallen asleep on the couch. It was just past 14:00 hours when Spock walked into the hotel covered in yuck. Kissing her quickly he made a bee line for the shower. Waking up to his affection, she wanted to hear all about his day but she knew he could not discuss it so she didn't ask.

Handing him some fresh clothes, she prepared a late lunch for the both of them to share. She told him about her day and the information they were trying to get regarding food service.

"Well," she said after cleaning up the lunch dishes she turns to him, "Let me leave you alone so you can plan for your classes tomorrow." she said, as she finished wiping down the countertop. "I'll go pack so we can check out tomorrow."

Spock moved to his overnight bag and pulled out a package. "My Nyota, My mother use to say that all work and no play makes somebody a dull boy." He said, walking her out the kitchen. "Let us be counterproductive." He said leading her to the small table.

"Sure" she said with a giggle "What do you want to play? Chess?" leaning on the table and grinning at the man she loved.

"I was thinking, "he said, removing a deck of cards. " Poker"

"Honey," she said smirking at him, "You forgot the chips?" watching him begin to deal.

Spock's perfect lips moved into that half smile Nyota loved to see, "The version we are playing does not require chips."

"Big Smile"

Happy New Year

Tondelayo


End file.
